Sang fraternel
by xLykosx
Summary: TomBill, TwIncest!, Lemon!, Slash


Autor: Lykos

Fanfictionthema: Tokio Hotel

Titel: Sang fraternel

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Warnings: Slash, (TW)INCEST!, LEMON, sap, Tom x Bill

Disclaimer: Ich möchte mit dieser Fanfiktion weder dem Ruf von Tokio Hotel, insbesondere Tom und Bill Kaulitz, schaden noch mir anmaßen zu behaupten, die Jungs seien homosexuell oder würden den eigenen Bruder begehren.

Tokio Hotel haben mit mir rein gar nichts zu tun, weder kennen sie mich noch ich sie, daher distanziere ich mich von jeglichen Eventualitäten.

Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte klarstellen, dass es 1. lediglich eine Fiktion meines kreativen Gehirns ist, was ich hier im Folgenden beschreibe und 2. will ich weder Homosexualität noch Inzest verherrlichen.

Zu sagen wäre noch, dass ich es grundsätzlich nicht mag, wenn reale Personen in Fanfiktionen verwendet/verkuppelt werden. Fragt mich nicht, was mich zu dieser FF hier geritten hat, denn ich weiß es selbst am wenigsten. Vielleicht haben mich die unzähligen Bilder und Fanfiktionen zu den Zwillingen inspiriert. Oo

Ferner ist dies hier mein erstes Werk über reale Personen und zudem über Tokio Hotel.

Mir bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass keiner der Vieren diese Fanfiktion je lesen wird und falls doch, bitte vergebt mir diesen einen Ausrutscher, Jungs. Ich kann als Wiedergutmachung einen Bauchtanzauftritt nur für euch hinschmettern, wenn ihr wollt. xD

Widmen möchte ich diese Fanfiktion Amaya, deren Fanfiktionen ich, soweit gelesen, sehr gemocht habe. Leider hatte ich mit ihr bisher nichts zu tun, doch hoffentlich ändert sich das nach dieser FF. g

Morddrohungen, Kritik, Anregungen und hoffentlich auch Lob gehen bitte an o.g. E-Mail-Adresse oder per Kommentar an mich.

Wer mehr Fanfiktionen von mir lesen will, schaut doch einfach mal bei meiner Homepage rein: http://www.noxveritatis.2kx.de

1. mental (gedanklich)

„Ich schrei' in die Nacht für dich, lass' mich nicht im Stich! Spring' nicht!"

Mit einer voluminösen Stimme schmettert der schwarzhaarige Junge vorne unseren Song in die kreischende und jauchzende Menge. Seine freie Hand streckt sich der Masse entgegen, während sein Blick dieser Dimension entrückt ist.

Begleitet wird er von meiner Gitarre, die ich fast zu gut beherrsche und wir vereinigen uns schließlich in einem Duett von Stimme und Klang, wobei sich mein kleiner Bruder gegen mich lehnt und wir uns gegenseitig anlächeln, während der Schweiß an unser beider Stirn deutlich im Licht zu schimmern beginnt.

Die vielen Lichter strahlen uns an als würden sie sagen: ‚Das hier ist nur für euch beide. Dieser Moment gehört euch.'

Und wir geben alles. Für die Fans. Bill holt alles aus seiner Stimme und ich aus meinen Fingern, die lässig über die Saiten gleiten.

Mein Bruder richtet den Blick gen Himmel, während eine seiner Hände keck durch das lange, schwarze Haar mit den blonden Strähnen fährt.

Für einen kurzen Moment schließt er wie in Ekstase die Augen und befeuchtet seine Lippen, die antwortend im grellen Licht zu schimmern beginnen.

Ein paar Haarsträhnen kleben ihm im erschöpften Gesicht, doch er gibt alles und schmettert die letzten Zeilen unseres Songs in die tobende Menge.

Ein schöner Glanz liegt in seinen braunen Augen. Er lebt für Momente wie diesen.

Genau wie ich. Das hier ist, was wir gewollt haben. Dafür haben wir hart trainiert.

Der Song endet und wir beginnen, in die Menge zu lächeln und Bill winkt den Fans zu.

„Danke! Habt vielen Dank!"

Ein paar Minuten später sind wir wieder backstage in unserer Umkleide und ich greife mir ein Handtuch, um mir das Gesicht abzutrocknen. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass ich total durchgeschwitzt bin und mein Herz wie wild in meiner Brust hämmert.

Georg grinst uns an. „War ja mal wieder ein voller Erfolg."

Gustav grunzt zustimmend.

Dann gähnt er träge. „Mann, bin ich froh, wenn ich nachher ins Bett kann. Diese Konzerte machen so k.o."

Und damit spricht er, denke ich, uns allen aus der Seele.

Ich nicke zustimmend. „Ja, aber jetzt kommt erst mal die Aftershow-Party." Ein Grinsen kann ich mir dabei nicht verkneifen.

Bill rollt die Augen und irgendwie bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass er davon nicht wirklich angetan ist. „Jaja Tommi, dann kannst du wieder reihenweise Chicks abschleppen. Mann, ich hab' keinen Bock auf den Scheiß."

Irgendwie höre ich einen versteckten Vorwurf in seiner Aussage. Seine Augen untermalen dies, indem sie sich verengen zu schmalen Schlitzen, so wie mein Bruder das immer tut, wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Den Blick kenne ich nur zu gut.

Meine Augenbrauen heben sich irritiert. „Was denn?"

Die schmalen Schlitze ruhen immer noch vorwurfsvoll auf mir, dann wendet sich mein Bruder wieder ab von mir und nimmt einen großen Schluck Wasser aus seiner Flasche.

Es ist schon verrückt, was mein Bruder unbewusst für Schauspiele zuwege bringt, alleine durch das Trinken von Wasser aus einer kleinen PET-Flasche.

Seine Augen schließen sich genussvoll in dem Moment als das kalte Elixir seinen schlanken Hals hinabgleitet, während seine Haare bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung sein Gesicht umspielen und es noch zierlicher als ohnehin schon erscheinen lassen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Halsmuskeln, die sich bewegen im Takt mit jedem einzelnen Schluck.

Ich schüttle unmerklich den Kopf. Mein Hirn und seine Ideen. Es ist nichts neues für mich, zu sehen wie er er Wasser trinkt. Zur Hölle, es ist nichts besonderes, wenn überhaupt jemand etwas trinkt!

Also verwerfe ich jeden Gedanken, der sich vorigem anschließen will.

„Wenn... wenn du nicht magst, können wir auch gleich nach Hause gehen", nuschle ich schließlich und bemerke meine Enttäuschung in der Stimme zu spät, während ich ein paar meiner Dreads um einen Finger wickle.

Bill setzt die Flasche ab und sieht mich an als hätte ich ihm eben den Weltuntergang verkündet. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen schwingen irritiert in die Höhe.

„Wie jetzt?"

Hat er mich nicht verstanden?

„Du machst es also von mir abhängig, ob du zu einer Aftershow-Party gehst?"

Oho, wer wird denn gleich an sowas denken? „Nee, ich meine ja nur. Wenn's dir lieber ist, geh' ich mit dir zusammen nach Hause."

Immer noch dieser irritierte Blick aus den braunen, dunkel geschminkten Augen. Dann aber weicht er der Gleichgültigkeit. „Schon gut, wir gehen alle zur Aftershow-Party. An mir soll's ja nicht liegen."

Na also, warum nicht gleich so? Meine Laune hebt sich augenblicklich wieder und ich schenke meinem kleinen Bruder ein Grinsen, das mindestens von einem zum anderen Ohr reicht.

Bill weiß genau, dass es mir ohne ihn einfach keinen Spaß macht. Andersrum ist es genauso. Vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe, warum man sagt, dass Zwillinge ein festeres Band zueinander haben als normale Geschwister. Oder dass Zwillinge gedanklich viel verbindet. Und dass ein Zwilling fühlt, was der andere fühlt.

Meiner Meinung nach etwas zu weit hergeholt. Aber dran ist auf jeden Fall was.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später - nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche - sitzen wir in einem Raum, überfüllt von scharfen Mädels und Alkohol. Und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie spät es momentan ist. Vielleicht Mitternacht? Der Alkohol zeigt bereits Wirkung und beißt sich scharf in jede meiner Zellen, um sie zu berauschen und zu vernebeln.

Mein Bruder steht vorne an der warm beleuchteten Bar und starrt warum auch immer schweigend in sein verziertes Cocktail-Glas.

Seine Augen sind dunkler als sonst. Ihr Glanz, ihr Leuchten fehlt. Etwas bedrückt ihn.

Das Bedürfnis, zu meinem jüngeren Zwilling zu gehen überkommt mich, doch eine Hand fasst meinen Arm und erschrocken sehe ich in das Gesicht des Mädchens, das schon die ganze Zeit neben mir sitzt.

In ihren blauen Augen kann ich eindeutig erkennen, dass sie mich heute Nacht will. Und sie sieht ziemlich gut aus. Auch wenn sie nichts im Hirn hat. Alles, was sie kann, ist kichern und ‚Ja, Tom' sagen. Aber was zählt das schon, wenn man Spaß haben will, nicht wahr?

Sie lächelt mich vielversprechend an.

Ich lächle gezwungen zurück, aber ich merke, wie mein Blick wieder zu meiner zweiten Hälfte schweift.

Was ich sehe, lässt mich unweigerlich ein weiteres Mal ins Starren verfallen und die Gedanken an vorhin graben sich wieder aus meiner hinteren Gedächtnisecke. Mein Hirn beginnt, ein gefährliches Eigenleben zu entwickeln. Ich sollte damit aufhören.

Doch es geht nicht. Mein Bruder fesselt meine Augen mit jeder seiner Bewegungen.

Die schmale, mit silbernen Ringen behangene Hand streicht gedankenverloren durch seine seidigen Haare, wobei ein paar eigenwillige Strähnen wieder nach vorne fallen, um Lippen und Kinn zu umschmeicheln.

Seine Zunge gleitet unruhig über seine vollen Lippen und findet dann wieder in der Mundhöhle ihren Platz.

Wieder antworten seine Lippen mit einem Glanz, der schon fast verboten schön ist.

Mir fällt auf, dass es mir in letzter Zeit oft, - verdammt oft sogar! – passiert ist, dass ich mich dabei ertappt habe, wie ich meinen jüngeren Zwilling anstarre.

Ich reiße mich von ihm los und sehe schuldbewusst zu Boden. Verdammtes Hirn. Verdammte Gedanken.

Das Mädchen neben mir fängt an, auf mich einzureden, mit ihr auf ein Zimmer zu gehen. Aber mir ist im Moment definitiv nicht nach poppen zumute. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Meine jugendlichen Hormone drohen, mit mir durchzugehen. Und zwar in die ganz falsche Richtung! Und damit kommt ein Aufreißer-Macho-Nummer-Eins-Tom-Kaulitz nicht klar.

Nervös fährt meine Hand durch meine Dreads, aber das beruhigt mich nicht wirklich, während ich langsam realisiere, dass ich meinen jüngeren Bruder, meinen ZWILLING, einen verdammten KERL!, sexuell attraktiv zu finden beginne.

Aufhören, Tom, schreit eine innere Stimme der Vernunft. Die schreit bei mir nicht oft. Jetzt aber brüllt sie mich geradezu einschüchternd an. Und innerlich verfluche ich mich für meine Hormone und das Bier, die mir diesen Streich spielen. Ein sehr, sehr übler Streich.

Ich hoffe, dass es nur eine vorübergehende Schwärmerei ist, die für Bill herrscht, aber dann ist da noch eine weitere, eine hässliche Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die behauptet, dass es nicht nur vorübergehend sein wird.

Meine Hand greift nach der Bierflasche und ich nehme einen großen Zug der herben Flüssigkeit, die mich heute Nacht berauschen wird.

Das bittere kalte Zeug gleitet meinen Hals hinab wie Öl und ich entspanne mich wieder.

Vergessen! Ja, das ist der beste Weg. Alles versuchen zu vergessen. Dann wird auch nichts passieren.

Eine zierliche Hand fasst mich plötzlich am Kinn und ehe ich mich versehe, liegen auch schon ein paar süße Lippen auf meinen.

Aha, sie wird aktiv. Und der Alkohol zeigt bei mir auch schon weitere Wirkung.

Meine Hand schlingt sich um den Nacken der Blondine und wir beginnen ein heißes Zungenspiel.  
Erfahrung hat sie wohl, ihren Zungenkünsten nach zu urteilen. Und ihr Geschmack geht in Richtung Pina Colada.

Hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich ihren Namen nicht mal weiß? Und dass er mir auch sowas von egal ist, dank Alkohol?

Das Klirren eines Glases zwingt mich dazu, mit der Knutscherei aufzuhören und ich blicke verwirrt in die Richtung meines Zwillings.

Noch verwirrter werde ich als ich seinen Blick sehe. Seine großen, braunen Augen sind voller Abscheu auf mich gerichtet und ein Feuer der maßlosen Enttäuschung brennt in ihnen. Sein Blick durchbohrt mich als wolle er sagen: ‚Du hast das Maß soeben zum Überlaufen gebracht, Mister Ich-lege-jede-flach! Was hatten wir denn vorhin eben noch gesprochen?'

Dann wendet er sich, ich vermute angeekelt, ab, während seine Enttäuschung in den Augen einer tiefen Traurigkeit weicht, die ich bisher nur einmal in unserem Leben gesehen habe, nämlich als jemand aus unserer Verwandschaft verstorben ist.

Nervös zupft er sich die Kleidung zurecht und sieht mich noch einmal vorwurfsvoll an, bevor er dann schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum läuft.

Ich weiß genau, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht einfach ziehen lassen kann. Und ich will es auch gar nicht. Weil ich mich schuldig fühlte. Ich habe ihm wehgetan. Eigentlich hätte ich mich zusammennehmen müssen. Das Gespräch von vorhin hätte mich eigentlich alle Alarmglocken läuten hören müssen.

Ruckartig erhebe ich mich, doch zwei Faktoren behindern mich: mein Alkoholschwindel und die Blondine, die mich wieder am Arm festhält. „Lass' ihn doch, Tom. Gehen wir doch auf ein Zimmer." Holla die Waldfee, sie bringt sogar noch mehr Sätze auf die Rolle.

Ihre unendliche Ignoranz jedoch widerstrebt mir und ich schüttle wild den Kopf. „Sag' mal, spinnst du? Du siehst doch, dass mit meinem Bruder etwas ist!" Die Worte sprudeln härter über meine Lippen als gewollt.

Das Mädchen will noch etwas sagen, doch ich renne meinem Bruder hinterher. Dabei remple ich andere Partygäste an, weil ich nicht fähig bin, schnurstracks nach vorne zu gehen. Meine Vernunftstimme lacht mich aus. Ja, hättest du dich bloß zusammengerissen. Wärst du nur nach Hause gegangen. Dann würde Bill jetzt nicht traurig sein müssen wegen deinem bescheuerten Rumgemache.

Mir ist total schwindlig, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es dennoch, den Raum zu verlassen und schließlich lande ich in einem großen Garten.

Hier und da sind Gartenlichter verteilt, die ein warmes, weiches Licht auf Büsche und Bäume zaubern und einem damit das Sehen in der Dunkelheit erleichtern.

Meine Augen schweifen suchend umher und ich bemerke die kühle, klare Luft hier draußen.

Unweigerlich gleitet mein Blick für einen Moment gen Himmel, wo unzählige Sterne auf die Erde herablachen. Ja, ihr könnt ihn sehen. Ihr wisst, wo mein Bruder ist. Ihr wisst so vieles mehr als ich.

Ungeduldig gehe ich zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern umher. Schließlich rufe ich leise, mit rauer Stimme nach ihm. „Bill?"

„Lass' mich bitte alleine, Tom", kommt das traurig klingende Echo und ich wende meinen Kopf nach rechts, um die Silouette meines kleinen Bruders zu erblicken, der unter einem Baum sitzt, die Knie zum Körper hergezogen.

Er nennt mich nur Tom, wenn er ernst ist oder wir unter Leuten sind. Also scheint ihm das hier sehr ernst zu sein.

Im ersten Moment will ich seiner Aufforderung gehorchen, aber ich weiß, dass es davon nicht besser werden würde.

Also komme ich zögernd näher.

Je näher ich ihm komme, desto besser kann ich seine Gesichtszüge und schließlich auch seine dunkel umrandeten Augen erkennen.

„Bill", höre ich mich krächzend sagen, „ich... es tut mir leid."

Angesprochener hebt nun langsam den Kopf und sieht mich prüfend an, so als könne er es mir ansehen, ob ich Gesagtes ernst meine oder nicht.

Seine Augen weiten sich etwas und ich meine, etwas wie Beschämtheit – Beschämtheit?? - in seinen Augen sehen zu können. Mein Verdacht festigt sich zudem als mein Bruder seine langen Finger ineinander verflechtet und wieder löst, sie abermals verflechtet und wieder löst.

Wir kennen uns einfach schon zu lange als dass ihn seine Bewegungen nicht verraten würden.

„Tom..." Seine helle Stimme verstummt wieder für einen Moment, während er tief durchatmet. „... es... ich will dir keine Vorhaltungen machen, wenn du mit jemandem rummachst."

Oha, und was war das dann eben für eine Szene, die ich mitansehen durfte?

Ich lächle leicht wegen dieser Unsicherheit meines Zwillings und setze mich neben Bill ins kalte Gras.

Wir genießen beide einen langen Moment die Stille, die alleine durch die Autos in der Ferne gestört wird. Fast schon vergessen ist die Sache, die sich vor ein paar Minuten abgespielt hat.

Dann legt sich meine Hand auf die meines Bruders und verflechtet unsere Finger miteinander, so wie wir es immer tun, um die Zugehörigkeit zum Zwilling zu zeigen.

Bills Finger sind kalt und bewegen sich ungeduldig zwischen meinen.

Ich bin nicht der Mensch, der gerne über Zwischenmenschliches plaudert, so wie Bill dies tut, und ich glaube, er weiß das auch, denn er beginnt die folgende Konversation.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte keinen Aufstand machen wegen dir und dem Mädchen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist."

Das wiederum überrascht mich nun doch sehr, warum diese plötzliche Entschuldigung? Und warum überhaupt erst der vorherige Aufstand?

Ich sehe meinem Bruder in die Augen, welche nun von Reue und Verzweiflung erzählen.

Ich kann ihn so nicht sehen. Er ist zwar nur 10 Minuten jünger als ich, aber ich fühle mich verantwortlich für ihn.

Wortlos ziehe ich ihn in meine Arme und streichle seinen schmalen Rücken.

Er wehrt mir nicht und schmiegt sich an meine Brust. Ich weiß nun, wir haben beide einander vergeben.

Wir bleiben eine Weile in unseren Positionen und ich schließe träge meine Seelenspiegel, um dem Wind zu lauschen, der durch die Blätter zieht und den Autos in der Ferne.

Es ist als ob die Zeit gerade stehenbleibt. Solche Momente erleben wir beide nicht sehr oft. Früher hatten wir sie fast täglich. Doch seit wir nun älter sind, gibt es eine gewisse Barriere, die entstanden ist. Vielleicht weil wir beide wissen, dass es nicht normal ist, wenn sich zwei Geschwister so nahe sind.

Aber man vergibt uns. Vielleicht deswegen, weil wir Zwillinge sind. Vielleicht deswegen, weil wir sehr aneinander hängen.

Ich kann es nicht beurteilen. Aber eines weiß ich sicher, nämlich dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist. Meine zweite Hälfte.

Meine freie Hand entwickelt ein Eigenleben und beginnt, durch deine schulterlangen Haare zu streichen. Sie fühlen sich an so weich wie Samt.

Ich kann ausmachen, dass sie dezent nach Shampoo duften.

Was würden wohl die Fans von uns darum geben, dir einmal so nahe zu sein wie ich es bin?

Aber sie können es nicht. Sie werden es auch niemals sein. Weil diese Nähe uns beiden alleine vorbehalten ist.

Eine Hitze beginnt, sich auf mein Gesicht und mein Inneres zu brennen. Sie ist uns alleine vorbehalten... habe ich das eben wirklich gedacht?

Bill hebt plötzlich den Kopf und wir sehen uns an.

„Was ist los? Dein Herz rast wie wild." Seine Hand legt sich auf die Stelle, hinter der sich meine Pumpe verbirgt und nun bemerke auch ich wie schnell sie arbeitet. Als hätte ich soeben einen Marathon absolviert.

Und verdammt noch mal nehme ich nun auch die vollen, schimmernden Lippen meines Bruders wahr. Genau wie seine vom Wind gestreichelten Haare, die sein zierliches, nein, sein HÜBSCHES! Gesicht umspielen. Genauso wie diese großen Augen, die betont größer wirken durch die wimpernverlängernde Schminke und die mich voller Vertrauen und Zärtlichkeit mustern.

Ich schnappe für einen kurzen Moment nach Luft, um mit all diesen plötzlichen Eindrücken fertig zu werden, die gerade auf mich einströmen.

Noch kann ich die Schuld auf den Alkohol schieben, der meinen Sinnen einen Streich nach dem anderen spielt.

Und dann meldet sich wieder die hässliche Stimme im Kopf, um mir einzureden, dass es ganz gewiss nicht am Alkohol liegt, dass ich momentan solch krankes Gedankengut hüte.

Mein Gehirn scheint im Kampf mit dieser Stimme zu sein und verdrängt sie nach hinten, sodass ich mich wieder meinem Bruder widmen kann.

Er starrt mich immer noch erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, ich... ach, vergiss' es."

Die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen ist nicht zu übersehen. Und er gibt sich mitnichten geschlagen.

„Sag' schon, Bruderherz." Er setzt seinen unwiderstehlichen Augenaufschlag ein. Und nicht nur das. Seine Lippen beginnen eine Schnute zu ziehen. Bill weiß ganz genau, was er tun muss, um mich auszuquetschen. Und ich Idiot falle grundsätzlich darauf herein.

Aber nicht heute. Nicht heute Nacht. Nicht jetzt. Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach so auf die – so verdammt süße! - Nase binden, dass ich ihn sexuell attraktiv finde!

„Nee, is' schon gut, Bill. Lass' uns zurück gehen, ok?"

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage sieht mich Bill an mit einem Blick als sei ich ein Alien. „Du? Willst nach Hause?" Ungläubiges Blinzeln.

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ja. Bin eh' schon halb dicht."

Mein Bruder scheint zu glauben, ich könnte meine Meinung noch ändern, denn er springt schnell auf und hält mir dann die Hand entgegen.

„Also gut, lass' uns gehen."

2. faute (Fehler)

Irgendwann durchqueren wir die Türe in Bills Hotelzimmer und ich lasse mich rücklings auf sein großes Doppelbett fallen. Es federt aufgrund meinem Gewicht noch etwas nach und ich verschränke die Arme faul hinter dem Kopf.

Dann erspähe ich das Objekt meiner Begierde, das soeben beginnt, sich - schon fast lasziv! - auszuziehen.

Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, dass mein kleiner Bruder einen verdammt zierlichen und schönen Körper hat?

Ich will damit kein Eigenlob aussprechen, denn Bill ist soviel anders als ich. Seine Bewegungen sind um so vieles graziler als meine und er hat einen Hüftschwung, bei dem sogar Ricky Martin die Augen ausfallen würden und den ich, Tom Kaulitz, nicht in einer Million Jahren können werde.

Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Körper, der nicht so muskulös ist wie meiner und den alltäglichen Dingen, bei denen er so viel mehr Eleganz an den Tag legt als ich. Und sei es nur die Art, wie er einen gehäuften Kaffeelöffel Kakaopulver in seine Tasse schüttet. So ganz lässig aus dem schmalen Handgelenk. Und doch so unendlich anmutig.

Wir sehen uns, wie es sich für eineiige Zwillinge gehört, sehr ähnlich. Aber das war es auch schon. Bill ist der Intro- und ich der Extrovertierte.

Vielleicht ist das einer der Gründe, warum er mich so fasziniert und eine schon fast magische Anziehung auf mich ausübt.

Bedachte introvertierte Person geht gerade vor meinem Sichtfeld umher, bekleidet lediglich mit einem anliegenden, schwarzen ärmellosen Shirt und spärlich kurzen, engen Pants.

Ich persönlich würde solche Dinger alleine schon aus klaustrophobischen Gründen meines besten Stückes nicht anziehen, aber während ich so den wohlgeformten Hintern meines Zwillings betrachte, wird mir klar, dass ich gerade beginne, diese Teile am Körper meines Bruders zu lieben. Wohlgemerkt: an seinem Körper.

Jede Bewegung und Anspannung seiner Pomuskeln zeichnen sich an dem engen, schwarzen Stoff ab und ich ertappe mich mit der Frage, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn meine Hand den Stoff, verbunden mit Bills Po, anfassen würde.

Ich muss wohl ein ziemlich komisches Gesicht mimen, denn mein Bruder spricht mich drauf an.

„Über was denkst du so angestrengt nach mitten in der Nacht?"

Gespielt beleidigt ziehe ich eine Schnute. „Du tust ja gerade so als ob es für mich etwas Abartiges wäre, nachts zu denken."

„Richtig." Eine breite Grinse kommt mir von Bill entgegen.

„Boah, Alter! Rache ist süß!"  
Damit kehrt das Leben in meinen trägen Körper zurück und ich springe mit einem nicht ganz eleganten Satz aus dem Bett, um meinen Bruder zu jagen – mit Erfolg natürlich.

Die Strafe folgt sogleich in Form von einem Schubser seines Luxuskörpers auf unser Bett und einer darauffolgenden Kitzelattacke.

Bill gibt verschiedenste ulkige Laute unter mir von sich, angefangen von um Hilfe schnappendem Quieken hinüber zu schrillem Kreischen und dann wieder endend in krächzendem Japsen.

Schließlich erbarme ich mich und beende meine Attacke. Bill ist einfach schwächer als ich, er hat keine Chance, was ich natürlich auch gerne ab und an ausnutze.

Grinsend und keuchend sehen wir uns in die Augen. Er gibt sich also geschlagen.

„Ich nehm's ja schon zurück, okay?" Begleitet wird diese süße Bitte von einem unwiderstehlichem Hundeblick aus großen, haselnussbraunen Augen.

Kann da jemand widerstehen? Richtig. Ich nämlich auch nicht.

Meine Hand findet ihren Platz neben Bills Schulter auf dem Bett und so kann ich immer noch über ihn gebeugt verharren und diesen Moment bis ins Letzte auskosten, nein, aussaugen trifft es besser.

Bills Atmen wird gleichmäßiger und seine Zähne, die mich eben noch angestrahlt haben, verstecken sich hinter den angepriesenen Lippen, bis sein Lächeln verschwindet und er mich nur noch schweigend anstarrt.

Meine Mundwinkel senken sich ebenfalls und plötzlich ist es so still, dass wir beide den Atem des anderen hören können.

Die Atmosphäre wandelt sich von einem unbekümmerten Spiel zu einem erotischen Moment, bei dem die Luft zum Zerreißen gespannt ist.

Uns beiden entgeht dies nicht, denn Bills Blick wird nun unruhig und seine Lider blinzeln mich verwirrt an, während er unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe kaut. Ihm scheint das Ganze soeben unangenehm zu werden.

Mir auch, aber irgendwie ist mein Körper momentan so schwer wie ein großer Felsbrocken und ich bin nicht imstande, mich auch nur einen Zentimeter aus Bills Nähe zu entfernen.

Meine hässliche Stimme meldet sich wieder zu Wort und behauptet, es läge daran, dass ich gar nicht wegwollen würde.

Kann schon sein. Also versuche ich es auch gar nicht und starre meinen verunsicherten Zwilling weiter an.

Seine Lippen öffnen sich, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann versiegeln sie sich wieder und das Gedachte findet niemals seinen Weg bis zu meinem Ohr.

Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt eigentlich etwas sagen oder mich wenigstens von ihm herunterbewegen sollte, doch ich schaff's immer noch nicht.

Verdammter Felsbrocken.

Mein kleiner Bruder beginnt erste zaghafte Bewegungen unter mir, indem er Hüften und Oberkörper seitlich bewegt. Der Felsbrocken ist immer noch unbeweglich.

„Tom..." Seine Stimme ist nur ein heiseres Flüstern und zwingt mich, ihm in die ergebenen Augen zu sehen.

Er möchte fortfahren, doch ich gewähre es ihm nicht und stoppe ihn mit einer streichelnden Bewegung meiner Finger auf seiner Wange.

Bei der Berührung seiner Haut durchfahren mich Stromßstöße eines 10 000 Volt-Zaunes a là Jurassic Park und Bill scheint es nicht anders zu gehen.

Unsere Blicke bleiben aneinander hängen und ich fühle, dass Benebelung meine Sinne umgarnt.

Wahrscheinlich liegt es am Alkohol. Aber das ist momentan auch gar nicht von weiterem Belang, weil es gerade mächtig zu kribbeln beginnt im Zwischenraum, der mich von meinem Bruder trennt.

Es herrscht nun eine Situation zwischen Bill und mir, wie es sie noch nie zuvor gegeben hat.

Etwas Neues, etwas Ungewohntes, das aber bestimmt nicht unwillkommen ist. Zumindest ist es bei mir so.

Wie es um meinen Zwilling steht, ist mir ein Rätsel, denn er sieht mich unsicher, ja fast schon ängstlich an. Und... ist das ein Zittern, das durch seinen schmalen Körper fährt?

„Bill", höre ich meine raue Stimme und sein Name bleibt als Zauber mitten im Raum als Sternenglanz hängen, der auf uns herabrieselt und in eine Traumwelt entrückt, in der alles erlaubt ist.

Die Augen meines Zwillings fallen willig auf Halbmast und sein leicht angedeuteter Adamsapfel schwingt unruhig mit seinem Schlucken mit.

Wie er so vor mir daliegt, realisiere ich schließlich, nach 17 Jahren, dass er das schönste Wesen auf dieser gottverdammten Welt ist. Kein Mädchen der Welt kann mit der Schönheit meines Bruders mithalten. Keine noch so großen Augen können diesen tiefbraunen Edelsteinen das Wasser reichen, jedes noch so schön modelliertes Frauengesicht verblasst neben dieser hellen Haut, die sich über schmale Wangenknochen spannt und so makellos ist wie sie nur auf jede Weise sein kann. Jede noch so kurvige, knackige Frau wird vor Neid erblassen, wenn sie sich mit diesem schmalen Körper messen muss in all seiner Schönheit und Perfektheit, mit jedem einzelnen zierlichen Muskel, der sich um die filigranen Knochen schlingt und sie vervollkommnet.

Mein letztes bisschen Verstand verabschiedet sich mit jeder dieser sündigen Erkenntnissen, die sich in meine Hirnzellen brennen auf alle Ewigkeit. Mein Gedankengut ist schon längst jenseits der Grenze, die zwischen Geschwistern steht.

Ich weiß, dass ich Gefahr laufe, in den nächsten Sekunden den bestimmt größten Fehler meines Lebens zu begehen – diese Tatsache schwebt mir sogar trotz Alkoholbenebelung vor Augen.

Nur dass das Bier diese Sache momentan als nichtig hinstellt und mir erlaubt zu tun, an was sicher wir beide schon gedacht haben und was wir uns nie getraut haben auszusprechen im Wahn unkontrollierter Teenagerfantasien und Hormonschwankungen.

Und so wundert es mich auch nicht als mein Körper - seinerseits nun mit einem erstaunlichen Eigenleben ausgestattet - immer schwerer wird und ich mich so weit sinken lasse, bis sich unsere Nasenspitzen fast berühren.

Bills Lippen trennen sich aufgrund meiner verbotenen Nähe und er atmet scharf ein. Sein Zittern wird unkontrollierter. Die großen rehbraunen Augen springen ängstlich zwischen meinen hin und her.

Ich frage mich, ob sein Herz gerade auch so laut gegen seine Rippen hämmert wie meins. Und wenn nicht, dann muss er meine Pumpe einfach hören. Jedes Klopfen ist so laut, dass ich das Blut in den Ohren rauschen höre.

„Tom, du bist be-"

„Shhhhhh."

Mein Zeigefinger legt sich auf die weichen, rosigen Kusspolster, bis Bill in seiner flehenden Warnung verstummt ist.

Ich will nicht, dass er es ausspricht. Ich will's nicht wahrhaben. Nicht jetzt.

Doch bevor ich mein nächstes Vorhaben, das sich auf seine Lippen beschränkt, fortsetzen kann, macht mir Bill – Gott sei Dank oder leider? Ich weiß es nicht – einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er mich mit einem Stoß seiner Handflächen auf meiner Brust von sich wirft und ich am Fußende des Bettendes lande.

Seine Stimme ist krächzig schrill und sein Atmen unregelmäßig laut, während er mich mit knallrotem Gesicht auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt.

„Mann Tom, du bist betrunken! Was soll der Scheiß?"

Seine Sehschlitze funkeln mich gekränkt an. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du tust!"

Mein Hirn realisiert dies als einen verbalen Angriff und ich höre mich lallend erwidern: „Doch, ich weiß genau, was ich tu'."

„Ach ja?? Sag' mal, willst du mich für blöd verkaufen?"

Oha, er wird gerade richtig sauer. Besser, ich zügle mich – das heißt, wenn's meine Besoffenheit zulässt. Daher wird meine Stimme leiser.

„Nein, will ich nicht..."

Bills Augen huschen hastig über mein Gesicht und füllen sich mit Tränen.

„Ich bin keines deiner Betthäschen, mit denen du dich auf Hotelzimmern vergnügst, Tom. Ich bin dein verdammter Bruder."

Seine Hand legt sich vor den Mund und er schluckt einen Schluchzer hinunter, doch die Tränen kann er nicht zurückhalten, denn sie bahnen sich glitzernd ihren Weg über seine immer noch geröteten Wangen.

„Ich bin dein Bruder, Tom. Also lass' den Scheiß." Seine Stimme ist jetzt nur noch ein Flüstern und er beginnt zu schluchzen.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn in die Arme ziehen und ihn trösten, so wie immer, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt. Aber momentan wäre es fehl am Platz. Nähe würde es jetzt nur noch schlimmer machen.

Also bleibe ich sitzen und starre bedrückt vor mich auf die Bettdecke. „Bill, ich..."

„Nein, Tom. Sag' jetzt besser nichts."

Ich bringe ein langsames Nicken zustande. Dann erhebe ich mich vom Bett und spüre wie sich alles dreht. Mein Rausch ist immer noch auf Hochtouren und benebelt meinen Kreislauf.

Wie ein Mann bei seinem Henkersgang fühle ich mich als ich zur Türe gehe.

Ich bleibe noch kurz stehen und sehe meinen Zwilling entschuldigend an.

Bill sieht mir nicht in die Augen, sondern zur Seite. Allein seine Tränen sprechen wortlos aus, wie verletzt und enttäuscht er gerade sein muss.

Ich verlasse beschämt sein Zimmer und krame die Keycard aus meinen Baggys, um meine eigene Türe zu öffnen, was mir erst nach dreimaligem Anlauf gelingt. Danke, Bier.

Mit wenigen Schritten habe ich mein Bett erreicht und lasse mich drauffallen.

Mein Blick richtet sich gen Zimmerdecke und mein Hirn lässt die letzten 10 Minuten meines Lebens Revue passieren.

Ich habe Scheiße gebaut. Große Scheiße.

Und Bill wird mir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können.

Trotz des lauten Rauschens meines Blutes im Ohr vernehme ich das herzzerreißende Schluchzen meines Bruders, dessen Zimmer an meines angrenzt.

Ja, ich habe richtig, RICHTIG Mist gebaut.

Nichtsdestotrotz holt mich die Erschöpfung ein, mein Körper gibt nach und ehe ich mich versehe, drifte ich ab in eine unwirkliche Welt, in der mich die letzten Minuten dieses Abends wieder einholen und mir keinen guten Schlaf bereiten.

3. lumière et colloque (Einsicht und Gespräch)

Irgendwann erwache ich zwischen meinen Laken aus einem erschöpfenden Schlaf. Was ich heute Nacht geträumt habe, muss ein richtig übler Albtraum gewesen sein.

Ich habe geträumt, ich hätte versucht, Bill zu küssen und er...

Ich setze mich langsam auf und mit dieser verpennten Handlung kommt die schockierende Erkenntnis, dass mir mein Rausch gestern definitiv keinen Streich gespielt hat.

„Scheiße" lautet mein erstes Wort an diesem Tag.

Meine Hand findet ihren Weg über meinen, dank schlechter Nacht, verspannten Nacken.

Ich lasse den Hals kreisen und höre zufriedenes Krachen.

Scheiß Tag. Träge erhebe ich mich vom Bett und sehe erst einmal aus dem Fenster.

Die Sonne scheint spöttisch in mein Hotelzimmer als wolle sie mich fragen: ‚Und was tust DU, um den Tag zu verschönern?'

Mit einer ungenierten Art der Ignoranz begebe ich mich missmutig ins Bad und sehe auf die Uhr. 11:38 Uhr.

Wow, heute habe ich mal gar nicht so lange gepennt.

Ich beschließe, meinem morgendlichen Ritual der Hygiene nachzugehen und starte gar nicht erst einen Versuch, jetzt schon mein Hirn zu fordern, das noch im Halbschlaf vor sich hindöst.

Etwa 15 Minuten später bin ich fertig und bleibe schließlich verloren vor der Türe in den Flur stehen.

Ich unternehme einen Versuch, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Die Aftershow-Party. Bill und ich sind früher zurück ins Hotel gegangen.

Und dann? Was war dann?

Meine Augen weiten sich im Blitz der entsetzlichen Erkenntnis, die mir mein eben erwachtes Hirn ins Leben ruft.

_Ich habe versucht, meinen Bruder zu küssen._

Oh Gott!

_Ich habe den Wunsch gehegt, meinen Bruder zu ficken._

Oh Gott! O GOTT!

_Ich habe versucht, meinen Bruder zu küssen. Ich habe tatsächlich den Wunsch gehegt, meinen Bruder zu __**ficken**_

Die Fakten schwirren in meinem Kopf umher wie eine leise Anklage und mein schlechtes Gewissen beginnt, sich durch meine Seele zu nagen.

Ich habe schon des öfteren verrückte Sachen gemacht, wenn ich betrunken war. Sei es ein flotter Dreier mit zwei Groupies gewesen, ein Maß Bier auf Ex zu trinken oder auf einem Biertisch zu tanzen, bis er zusammengebrochen ist.

Doch das hier übertrifft alles bisherige bei weitem.

Das mit Bill ist nicht mehr witzig beziehungsweise unterhaltsam oder gar etwas, über das man mit Kopfschütteln hinwegsehen könnte. Es ist einfach nur verboten. Und falsch. So falsch wie etwas nur sein kann.

Meine Zähne beginnen schmerzhaft auf der Unterlippe herumzukauen.

Weil ich weiß, dass ich ihn küssen würde, hätte ich die Chance noch einmal.

Vorzumachen brauche ich mir jetzt definitiv nichts mehr und daher biete ich der Tatsache die Stirn, dass ich, Tom Kaulitz, Mister Numero-Uno-Ober-Megamacho-Frauenaufreißer, mich in meinen kleinen Bruder verliebt habe.

Und zwar nicht einfach so verliebt, nein, sondern so richtig dolle, so doll, dass es schon fast wehtut.

Je mehr ich an Bill denke, an sein makelloses Aussehen, seine tiefbraunen Augen, seine grazilen Bewegungen, sein Lächeln, seine Tränen, desto mehr wird es mir bewusst. Die ganzen letzten Wochen waren die Anzeichen da. Aber ich war zu naiv, es zu erkennen.

Die Gewissheit lässt meine Laune noch mehr sinken.

Fein, da habe ich mich nun das erste Mal so richtig unsterblich verliebt – so würde es wohl die Frauenwelt bezeichnen - und dann muss es nicht nur ein verdammter Kerl sein, nein, sondern auch noch mein Bruder. Mehr noch: mein ZWILLING.

Ein leises, spöttisches Lachen stiehlt sich zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch und ich schüttle fassungslos den Kopf. Meine Güte, das Leben meint es derzeit nicht gut mit mir. Scheint auf Kriegsfuß mit meinem Liebesleben zu sein.

Mein Lachen verstummt schließlich. Es gibt nichts mehr zu lachen. Eigentlich ist das Ganze ja sogar zum Heulen. Aber heulen ist was für Mädchen und Weicheier.

Also nehme ich mich zusammen und öffne die Türe, um den Flur und die Treppe nach unten in den Speisesaal zu nehmen.

Die G's sind sicherlich schon wach und frühstücken – oder essen sogar schon zu Mittag?

Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Bill auch unten ist. Mein Bruder ist der emotionale Typ Mensch. Wenn ihn etwas bedrückt, dann kann er nur schlecht schlafen oder im Ernstfall sogar überhaupt nicht. Und dass das von gestern ein Ernstfall ist, liegt auf der Hand.

Mir ist klar, dass ich mit ihm über das Geschehene reden muss. Sonst werden wir uns nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können und das wäre in unserem Fall das schlimmste, was passieren kann, denn wir haben so ein festes Band, das stärker ist als jegliche andere Bindung überhaupt – stärker sogar als das Band zu unseren Eltern.

Also habe ich einen Henkersgang vor mir. Aber weil mir Bill wichtiger ist als irgendwelche Muffe vor etwas, werde ich mutig sein.

Schon erreiche ich den großen Speisesaal.

Meine Augen gehen auf Wanderschaft, um meine Bandkollegen und den Bruder zu finden. Und werden fündig.

Die drei sitzen an einem Tisch in der Ecke.

Mit jedem Schritt, den ich auf sie zugehe, verspanne ich mich innerlich mehr.

Meine Beine gehen wie auf Pudding. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen als würde ich die Tour de France mitfahren. Mein Verstand schaltet auf Eigenleben um.

„Hi Tom, Alter." Georg grinst mich breit an und winkt mir zu. „Wir waren so frei, einfach mal mit dem Mittagessen zu beginnen."

Gustav nickt zustimmend, bevor er sich einen Löffel mit eingedrehten Spaghetti zum Mund führt. „Schlafmütze."

Er sagt noch etwas, aber ich registriere es nicht, weil mein Blick hinüberwandert zu meinem Zwilling.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich für einen kurzen Moment, dann entzieht sich Bill mir und sieht zur Seite. Seine Finger spielen zittrig mit der Serviette und diese Geste verrät seine Nervosität. Seine Augen teilen mir ohne auch nur ein verlorenes Wort mit, dass ihn die Sache gestern fertig gemacht hat und er immer noch heftig daran zu knabbern hat.

Nichtsdestotrotz setze ich mich als sei nichts geschehen neben ihn. Wie sollte ich mich denn auch sonst verhalten? Etwas anderes würde nur auffallen. Und das möchte ich auf jeden Fall verhindern. Es würde nur noch mehr Unruhe zwischen uns bringen. Und das wäre in der jetzigen Lage fatal.

Die Kellnerin kommt an den Tisch, eine Frau, an die vierzig, mollig, mit üppiger Oberweite und die brünetten langen Haare zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten. Von ihrer fettigen Haut und den roten, überreifen Pickeln im Gesicht will ich gar nicht erst reden.

Ich bestelle mir wie Gusti Spaghetti Napoli.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verschwindet das Pickelmonster wieder.

Meine Feststellung von gestern kramt sich wieder aus meinem Gedächtnisladen hervor und bestätigt mich.

Die Tussi verblasst neben der makellosen Schönheit meines Bruders wie ein altes Bild neben einem bunten Strauß Blumen in einer Porzellanvase.

Unweigerlich gleitet mein Blick hastig über den schlanken Hals meines Zwillings, dann tastet er sich vor über die Wangenknochen und die prallen Lippen, dann entlang der Stupsnase und bleibt schließlich an den dunkel geschminkten Augen hängen, die traurig auf den Teller vor sich starren.

„Bill", kommt es leise über meine Lippen. Mein Hirn hat schon wieder einen anderen Willen als ich. Es sucht den Kontakt.

Der Angesprochene hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an.

Na fein, Hirn. Und weißt du auch zufällig, was du nun zu Bill sagen willst?

Natürlich werde ich im Stich gelassen. Also krame ich meiner Gedächtniskiste der letzten fünf Minuten.

Und werde fündig beim Stichwort ‚reden'.

„Ich... uhm... wir müssen miteinander reden." Dies sage ich natürlich so, dass es unsere Bandmitglieder, ihrerseits sesshaft uns gegenüber, nicht mitbekommen.

„Das will ich auch hoffen", kommt die säuerliche Antwort.

Ich hatte diesen Tonfall erwartet, dennoch verkrampfe ich mich innerlich bei dem giftigen Nachgeschmack, der Bills Antwort begleitet.

Schweigend wende ich mich wieder Gustav und Georg zu, die sich gerade angeregt über unseren Auftritt gestern Abend unterhalten.

„... und als dann dieser rote String auf die Bühne fiel, wäre ich schier aus dem Takt gekommen."

Georg lacht herzhaft über die Feststellung unseres Schlagzeugers.

„Alter, bin ich froh, dass ich das Ding nicht gesehen habe, sonst hätt's ein paar schiefe Töne gegeben."

Dieses Mal lachen beide um die Wette und biegen sich dabei.

Doch weder Bill noch ich lachen mit – verständlicherweise.

Das aber stellt sich als Fehler heraus, denn unsere beiden Kollegen werden nun auf uns aufmerksam.

Georg hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Sagt mal, ist heute Sankt Nimmerleinstag oder warum zieht ihr so lange Gesichter?"

Mein Bruder findet vor mir eine Ausflucht. „Bin nur etwas übermüdet."

Und tatsächlich, die Lüge überzeugt sie, denn Bill hat de facto dunkle Augenringe. Er hat also wie vermutet heute Nacht nicht oder nur kurz geschlafen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich über mein gute Einschätzung freuen soll oder nicht.

Die Jungs geben sich mit Bills Ausrede zufrieden. Mich fragen sie erst gar nicht, weil sie genau wissen, dass sie eine patzige Antwort erhalten würden. Tom Kaulitz kann nämlich ein ganz übler Morgenmuffel sein.

Dann naht mein Frühstück oder Mittagessen, wie man's sehen will und landet vor mir auf dem Tisch, begleitet von einem ‚Guten Appetit'.

Ich starre die gelben Nudeln in der roten Soße an und hoffe und bete innerlich, dass keiner ihrer Pickel geplatzt ist und sich in mein Essen entleert hat.

Diesen ekligen Gedanken verdrängend beginne ich, meine Spaghetti zu verdrücken.

Die G's setzen ihre amüsante Unterhaltung fort, während Bill und ich schweigend die Aufmerksamkeit dem eigenen Teller widmen.

Irgendwann haben wir alle die Nahrungsaufnahme beendet und genau in diesem Moment – um nicht länger als nötig am Tisch zu sein – erhebt Bill sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung seiner Beine und Hüften vom Stuhl und sieht uns alle reihum an, mich länger als die anderen und mit einem strengeren Blick.

„Ich bin auf meinem Zimmer, wenn jemand mich sprechen will oder David kommt."

Georg hebt kurz die Hand, um noch für einen Moment lang die Aufmerksamkeit des Frontsängers zu erhalten. „Vergiss' aber nicht, dass das Interview auf 15.00 Uhr angesetzt ist."

„Jaja, schon klar", winken die mit Ringen verzierten Finger ab und dann begibt sich das göttlichste aller göttlichen Wesen des Universums aus unserem Blickfeld.

Ich falte noch ein paar Minuten lustlos an meiner Serviette herum und versuche krampfhaft, mir gedanklich die Worte zurechtzulegen, die ich meinen Bruder hören lassen will.

‚Bill, ich war betrunken, aber, hey, so ein Fick unter Brüdern hätte uns beiden auch nicht geschadet.' Scheiße, heute ist nicht nur das Leben mit mir auf Kriegsfuß, sondern auch mein Hirn.

Vielleicht wäre das hier besser: ‚Bill, es war nicht das, wonach es ausgesehen hat...' Okay, der war übel. Diesen Spruch würde er mir nie im Leben abkaufen. Erstens weil ich ein schlechter Lügner bin und zweitens weil das ein Allerweltsspruch ist, den man nur gebraucht, wenn es an Ausreden absolut mangelt.

Nun gut, letzter Versuch. ‚Bill, ich wollte dich küssen, weil, ... na weil ich mich total in dich verliebt habe.' Zugegebenermaßen wäre das die Wahrheit und naheliegendste Variante, aber wenn man an die Folgen denkt, die das möglicherweise nach sich ziehen könnte, ist das vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Entweder Bill erklärt mich für total bescheuert und kündigt mir die Bruderschaft und das Dasein als mein Zwilling oder aber er erwidert meine Gefühle und wir kämpfen uns durch ein Liebesleben voller Feindschaften, Widerstände und Anschuldigungen. Und dann wäre noch die letzte Variante, die da wäre, dass er meine Gefühle zwar erwidert, wir beide aber der Vernunft zuliebe auf alles verzichten und ein trauriges Dasein des ewigen Anschmachtens und unerwiderter Liebe fristen.

Verdammt, warum versagt mein Gehirn eigentlich immer in seiner Hochleistung, wenn's drauf ankommt!

Georg und Gustav, kollegial wie immer, holen mich sanftmöglichst aus meinem angestrengten Hirnen.

„Hah, Alter, du solltest das Denken lieber lassen, deine Stirn hat schon ganz tiefe Falten."

Und Gusti setzt noch einen drauf. „Du solltest vielleicht das Wort ‚denken' aus deinem Wortschatz streichen. Hat ja eh' keinen Sinn ohne Gehirnmasse im Schädel."

Beide fangen wie aus einem Mund an zu gröhlen vor lachen und biegen sich schon fast übermenschlich umher.

Meine Augenbrauen ziehen sich extrem langsam nach unten und ich setze meinen schauerlichsten Bis-hierher-und-nicht-weiter-sonst-setzt's-was-Blick auf.

Und es wirkt, so wie fast immer.

„Is' ja schon gut, Tom, reg' dich ab."

Ich strafe Gusti mit einem zweiten, nicht mehr ganz so strengen Blick, während er mich mit gespielt reumütigem Blick ansieht.

„Vollidioten", kommentiere ich das Ganze noch kopfschüttelnd und erhebe mich, meinerseits wieder etwas besänftigt, vom Stuhl.

Die Schritte schon in Richtung der Hotelzimmer wendend, drehe ich mich noch kurz um. „Wir sehen uns später."

Die Jungs grinsen mich bis über beide Ohren an und winken scheinheilig.

Und schon bin ich auf dem Weg zu meiner – ja, nennen wir es doch so - Hinrichtung.

Ich bevorzuge die Treppen, denn auf diesem Wege dauert es länger, bis ich auf unserem Stockwerk bin und Bills Höhle des Löwen erreiche.

Dank meiner verflucht großen Schritten komme ich irgendwann aber doch oben an.

Etwas außer Atem, wie ich feststellen darf, doch das ist ein Klacks im Vergleich zu dem, was meine Pumpe wirklich zu Höchstleistung zwingt.

Vor der Türe zu meinem schlimmen Schicksal bleibe ich stehen.

Und plötzlich ist Mister-Großkotz-Ich-bin-das-personifizierte-Selbstbewusstsein ganz klein und traut sich nicht anzuklopfen.

Meine hässliche Stimme meldet sich wieder zu Wort. In diese Scheiße haste dich selbst reingeritten. Jetzt bade das gefälligst auch wieder eigenhändig aus, du Idiot.

Gehorsam und einsichtig atme ich noch einmal tief durch, dann hebt sich meine Hand und klopft zaghaft an die Türe.

Hoffentlich duscht er gerade und hört mich nicht.

Aber natürlich ist er da und ich vernehme ein leises ‚Ja'.

Also, es geht los. Langsam öffne ich die Türe und betrete mit klopfendem Herzen und hochroten Wangen mein persönliches Schafott.

Ich muss bestimmt total lachhaft aussehen, so wie ich mich bewege.

Bill macht es mir auch nicht gerade einfacher, denn er sitzt als hätte er mich bereits erwartet mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und lehnt sich an die Wand am Kopfende.

„Darf ich mich setzen?" beginne ich unsere Konversation und deute mit dem Finger auf sein großes Doppelbett, das wir sicher gestern Nacht noch geteilt hätten, wenn ich keinen Mist gebaut hätte – auf rein brüderliche Art, versteht sich.

Mein Zwilling sieht mich irritiert an. „Klar, Mann. Wir sind doch Geschwister."

Gott, ich stelle mich echt wieder an wie der letzte Volltrottel! Höhnisch höre ich meine hässliche Stimme mich auslachen. Und zwar in vollen Zügen.

Zögernd setze ich mich – bedacht auf möglichst viel Abstand – ans Bettende, den Oberkörper meinem Zwilling zugewandt.

Schnell Worte finden! „Uhm, ja klar, sorry, ich bin etwas durcheinander."

Bills Stimme klingt ruhig und überlegt. „Das sehe ich, Tom. Also?"

Seine tiefbraunen, ausdrucksstarken Augen ruhen auf mir und ich stelle fest, dass sie verdächtig zu glänzen beginnen.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab' gestern echt Mist gebaut. Ich war total betrunken. Weiß auch nicht, was mich da überkommen hat."

Ich bin überrascht und stolz zu gleich über und auf das, was mir eben über die Lippen gekommen ist. Danke, Hirn.

Ich sehe meinen kleinen Bruder an und warte auf seine Reaktion.

Bills Blick senkt sich wider Erwarten auf die Bettdecke zwischen uns und er löst die Verschränkung seiner Arme, um gleich darauf nervös mit den dürren Fingern an seinen Ringen herumzuspielen.

Na fein, da entschuldigt man sich einmal in geraumer Zeit demütig bei seinem Bruder, überwindet sich zu einem Henkersgang und dann so eine Reaktion.

Eine meiner Augenbrauen hebt sich in Erwartung einer – irgendeiner! - Reaktion.

„Mhm."

Mhm?

Ein mhm, das mir sagen soll ‚Ja, es ist okay, ich vergeb' dir.'?

Aber das ist viel mehr ein mhm, das mir vorwirft: ‚Aha. Ich wollte aber eigentlich etwas anderes von dir hören.'

Perplex über diese viel zu spärliche Reaktion starre ich meinen Zwilling an, der immer noch nicht fertigbringt, mich anzusehen.

Mein Mund steht offen, doch dringt kein Laut hervor. Viel zu sprachlos bin ich über diese fast schon ignorante Reaktion.

Dann findet mein Gehirn endlich wieder das Sprachzentrum und aktiviert es. „Mhm? Ist das... alles?"

„Mhm."

Mein Mund steht wieder offen. Mein vertrauter Zwilling wird mir zunehmend unheimlicher. Ich hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas.

Bill wirkt jetzt nicht einmal mehr ruhig und gefasst, sondern schon eher traurig oder sogar enttäuscht. Habe ich tatsächlich nicht so reagiert wie er es sich von mir erhofft hat?

Selbst mein Verstand hat jetzt keinen Rat parat, wie ich reagieren soll.

Also tue ich das naheliegendste: ihn darauf ansprechen.

„Also darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du mir verzeihst?"

Nun hebt Bill den Kopf und sieht mich direkt an. Doch was ich in seinen Augen sehe, ist definitiv nicht, was ich mir erhofft hatte.

In seinen Seelenspiegeln erkenne ich Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung und eine tiefe Traurigkeit.

Seine Lippen sagen mir etwas anderes, doch auch in seiner Stimme ist unverkennbar Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung herauszuhören.

„Klar vergebe ich dir. Vergessen wir das Ganze einfach."

Damit bin ich aus dem Schneider und sollte mich eigentlich freuen. Aber ich fühle mich jetzt gerade sogar noch mieser als vor dem Gespräch.

Bill versucht, mir gefühlsmäßig etwas vorzulügen. Er sollte besser wissen, dass ich ihn durchschaue.

Nichtsdestotrotz versuche ich, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ich seine Lüge entlarvt habe. Es ist im Moment vielleicht besser so, sagt mir mein Gefühl.

Ich rutsche zu meinem Zwilling ans Kopfende des Bettes und lege die Hand sachte auf seine Schulter.

„Freunde?"

Er nickt, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen. „Freunde."

Meine Arme schlingen sich um den zierlichen, fast zerbrechlichen Körper und drücken ihn fest an mich.

Ich ignoriere das Kribbeln in meiner Magengegend, das aufgrund der Nähe meines Bruders auftritt, gekonnt.

Statt dessen nehme ich wahr wie sich Bills Arme fest um meinen Rücken schlingen, als wäre ich das einzige Stück Treibholz, das ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahren könnte, während sich sein Gesicht an meiner Brust vergräbt.

Sein ganzer Körper bebt und er atmet keuchend und unregelmäßig.

Meine Hände streicheln beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Dann lehnt sich mein Kopf an seinen und so verharren wir einen langen Moment.

Ich nehme seinen Körperduft wahr, der mir so vertraut ist und doch auch irgendwie fremd. Seine Haare duften süß nach Vanille und ich reibe meine Wange an ihnen, um die Weichheit zu fühlen.

Wieder wird mir meine Verliebtheit bewusst und wie gerne ich ihn jetzt küssen und berühren würde.

Der Wunsch, ihn für immer so weiter in den Armen zu halten, tritt auf und verschwindet wieder als mein Verstand mir eine deftige Rüge erteilt, die da lautet: ‚Er ist dein BRUDER.'

Und mit dieser Rüge wird mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie verflucht ich mit meinen Gefühlen bin. Eine Liebe ohne Hoffnung, ohne auch nur eine Chance, ohne Zukunft. Ohne Verständnis oder Erbarmen.

Ich löse mich von Bill und sehe ihm in die Augen.

„Das Interview ist bald. Wir sollten uns aufmachen, hm?" Meine Hand streicht ihm eine Haarsträhne behutsam aus dem Gesicht.

Wieder ein Nicken aus traurigen Augen.

Ich erhebe mich vom Bett und der Zauber des Moments löst sich in Luft auf. „Komm', gehen wir."

Meine Gefühle werden vom Verstand in den Hintergund gedrängt.

Ich muss eine Maske aufsetzen. Für ihn. Für mich. Für uns.

4. bécot (Kuss) 

20.12 Uhr.

Berlin. Die Sonne scheint. Die Frisur hält. Die Fassade auch. Und das trotz dem innerlichen Chaos.

Vier strapazierte, überarbeitete Kreaturen steigen aus dem großen schwarzen Van. Ich mitten unter ihnen.

Wir sind endlich wieder zurück im Hotel, nachdem man uns - gleich einem Verhör von Schwerverbrechern - über zwei Stunden lang mit Fragen bombardiert hat.

Und man natürlich peinlichst darauf geachtet hat, dass auch ja kein Stück Privatsphäre ausgelassen wird. Man könnte ja zu wenig von uns wissen. Und das wäre im Zeitalter der kreischenden, frühreifen Teenie-Girls übelst fatal.

Danach waren wir noch zusammen mit David Jost in einer Gaststätte eingekehrt. Mit Mützen und Sonnenbrillen, versteht sich logischerweise. Um die Anonymität zu wahren, die wir schon lange nicht mehr haben. Aber was tut man nicht alles dem Schein zuliebe.

Nun stehen wir vor dem Eingang unseres Hotels mitten in Berlin.

Ich stelle missmutig fest, dass dieser schöne Sommertag definitiv anders hätte genutzt werden müssen. Genauso wie mein Gespräch mit Bill heute Mittag. Beides ist einfach nicht so gelaufen wie es hätte sollen.

Meine Lungen stoßen einen gedehnten Seufzer aus. Scheiß Starleben. Verdammte Gefühle. Verfluchte Hormone.

Ich werfe einen verstohlenen Blick neben mich und finde das Objekt meiner Begierde in ein Gespräch mit David verwickelt.

Es scheint um das Fotoshooting morgen zu gehen, aber mehr bekomme ich nicht mit, denn meine Augen setzen ihre Reise fort über den Rücken meines Zwillings mit dem leichten Hohlkreuz, streifen fast schon begierig seine Hüften und beenden dann ihren Trip mitten auf dem wohlgeformten Hinterteil des heißesten Sängers der Welt.

Mir fällt auf, dass sein Hintern im Vergleich mit seinen Schultern ziemlich üppig ausfällt. Von hinten wirkt Bill wie ein Mädchen, denn breite Schultern hat er nicht. Sie fallen sehr, sehr schmal aus dafür, dass er ein Kerl ist.

Und seine langen schwarzen Haare mit den hellen Strähnen entschärfen diesen Eindruck auch nicht. Sie bekräftigen ihn sogar noch.

Mir kommt der Verdacht, dass gerade diese Androgynität, gepaart mit einem wunderschönen Gesicht und den grazilsten Bewegungen des Universums mich dazu gebracht haben, mich in Bill zu verlieben.

Das Ganze wird dann abgerundet durch seinen schüchternen, eroberungsbedürftigen Charakter.

Und das hat mich also um den Verstand gebracht und meinen Jagdtrieb erweckt. Nun gut, damit kann ich leben.

Aber nicht mit diesem göttlichen Wesen tagtäglich vor Augen und dem Schild ‚Verboten für Tom Kaulitz' um den Hals!

Es ist zum Heulen. Nein, zum Verzweifeln. Zum Haareraufen.

Und das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist die unglaubliche Machtlosigkeit dagegen. Denn durch unsere Adern fließt das gleiche Blut. In uns sind dieselben Gene. In uns schlägt das Herz im gleichen Takt wie beim Bruder.

Frustriert kicke ich eine zerdrückte Coladose, die sich gerade so schön auf dem Boden anbietet, mit ganzer Kraft in Richtung der vorbeifahrenden Autos. Ich treffe nicht. Ein Glück für die Autofahrer.

Die Geste beruhigt mein erhitztes Gemüt wieder.

Aber bleibt nicht ohne Folgen, denn schon kann ich Davids empörtes Schimpfen vernehmen.

„Wenn du unbedingt kicken willst, geh' auf den Fußballplatz!"

„Jaja", kommt meine schnippische Antwort und meine Augen rollen sich zum innigeren Ausdruck meines Genervtseins.

Mein Bruder sieht mich fragend aus seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille an. „Was ist denn los?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Sagen kann ich ihm den wahren Grund ja nicht. Also spielt man halt den bockigen großen Bruder.

Doch Bill wäre nicht mein Zwilling, wenn er keine Lunte riechen würde, was mich betrifft.

„David, das mit morgen geht in Ordnung. Wir werden pünktlich auf der Matte stehen. Sehen uns dann."

Damit winken die schlanken Finger mit einer grazilen Bewegung ab als Geste dafür, dass für Bill die Konversation mit unserem Anhängsel offiziell bendet ist.

Somit wendet er sich in meine Richtung und fängt meinen Blick, der schon sehnsüchtig auf dieses dunkel geschminkte, so wunderschöne Augenpaar gewartet hat.

Er kommt mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu, die Hüften bewegen sich verboten sexy zu jeder Bewegung und die Haare wippen vergnügt im Takt mit.

Mein Jagdtrieb kommt wieder in Fahrt. Meine Maske droht zu zerbrechen.

„Gehen wir noch etwas spazieren. Das Wetter ist zu schön, um jetzt schon wieder in einem Gebäude zu sein." Meine Stimme klingt bestimmerischer als beabsichtigt.

Doch Bill scheint keinen Einwand zu haben. Er zögert einen Moment, dann nickt er zaghaft. „Okay."

Mit meinem Einverständnis gehe ich einfach an den anderen vorbei, am Gehweg entlang und mein Bruder folgt mir, nachdem er den anderen noch einen Abschied zugerufen hat.

Ich weiß zwar nicht, wohin wir gehen, aber ich weiß, dass ich mit ihm alleine sein will.

Das befiehlt mir meine Jagdlust. Sie duldet nicht, dass ich nicht beachtet werde oder andere in meinem Revier sind.

Ich sehe schon bildlich die Schlagzeilen vor mir: ‚Tom Kaulitz – ein Mann, ein Tier', darunter in kleineren Lettern ‚Durch seinen Jagdinstinkt eroberte er den schönsten Sänger der Welt'.

Unbewusst muss ich in mich hineingrinsen. Manchesmal habe ich schon irre Gedankengänge.

Bill reißt mich aus den selbstverliebten Feststellungen. „Ich liebe solche laue Sommerabende."

Ich sehe ihn zuerst irritiert von der Seite an, dann aber tue ich es ihm gleich und lasse meinen Blick gen Himmel wandern, wo immer noch der schönste blaue Himmel und die mich immer noch verspottende Sonne ihren Platz haben.

Dazu weht uns ein leichtes Sommerlüftchen um die Ohren, während sich das Sonnenlicht in den vielen Fenstern der großen, hohen Gebäude Berlins bricht und die schönsten Leuchtreflexe zaubert.

Am liebsten würde ich jetzt meine Sonnenbrille abnehmen, um die Farbkünste intensiver betrachten zu können, doch ich unterlasse es selbstredend. Die Folgen wären fatal, wie wir schon einmal feststellen mussten.

Bei besagtem Fall war eine ähnliche Situation. Bill und ich waren in einer Stadt unterwegs – war es Magdeburg? – und ich habe meine Sonnenbrille für einen Moment lang abgenommen, weil ich etwas an einem Schaufenster lesen wollte, das erstens klein geschrieben war und zweitens schlecht beleuchtet.

Im Nu waren wir umringt von einer Schar geifernder, kreischender Fans, die uns mordlustig Papier und Kullis um die Ohren hauten, um ein begehrtes Autogramm zu erhaschen. Schließlich mussten wir dann in eine Gaststätte fliehen, in der uns dann glücklicherweise der Wirt geholfen hat, indem er die Mädels wieder rausschickte, weil ihr Kreischen und Quieken die Gäste gestört hätte.

Seither unterlasse ich es immer großzügig, meine Sonnenbrille in der Öffentlichkeit abzusetzen, wenn unser Bodyguard nicht dabei ist.

Ich seufze leise. Das Leben als Star hat eben auch seine Schattenseiten.

Man ist überall bekannt. Das Privatleben wird zum öffentlichen Schauplatz. Man darf sich keinen Patzer leisten, sonst steht dieser am nächsten Tag in großen Lettern in der Bild. Und die Kritiker werden uns in den Medien zerfleischen.

Ich will erst gar nicht an die eventuelle Möglichkeit denken, was wäre, wenn mein Bruder und ich ein Verhältnis hätten.

Mein Jagdtrieb lässt sich trotzdem nicht hemmen. Die Hormone, die meine Gefühle steuern, übernehmen die Dominanz und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll oder mich deswegen ohrfeigen.

Ich beschließe, den Zwiespalt in meinem Hirn in eine der hintersten Etagen zu verlegen und fange an, Bill in ein Gespräch über das Interview von vorhin zu verwickeln. Wieder mal erfolgreich.

Wir unterhalten uns total unbefangen und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass alles so ist, wie es schon immer zwischen uns war.

Aber das ist es nun einmal nicht. Und damit muss ich von nun an leben. Ja, das Leben ist grausam. Und zu mir noch mehr als zu allen anderen.

Plötzlich hebt Bill die Hand und deutet auf ein Schild vor uns. „Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen Park. Komm', gehen wir da hin. Ist bestimmt schön dort."

„Was immer du willst, Kleiner", lächle ich ihn frech an, begleitet von meinem unnachahmlichen Checker-Augenbrauenschwung.

Doch anstatt genervt darauf zu reagieren wie sonst immer, erwidert mein Zwilling das Lächeln, aber nicht frech, sondern sein Lächeln ist sanft, gütig. Einfach nur wunderschön.

Allein mit dieser kleinen Geste schafft er es doch tatsächlich, meine Pumpe zur Höchstleistung anzutreiben und Schmetterlinge in meiner Magengegend aufzuscheuchen. Ganz zu schweigen von meinen nun glühenden Wangen.

Bevor er bemerken kann, was er da angerichtet hat, schnappe ich seine Hand und ziehe ihn hinter mir her. „Komm' schon."

Wir beginnen in Richtung des ausgeschilderten Parks zu laufen.

Doch schon bald kommt Bills Beschwerde per Luftpost. „Tom, nicht so schnell."

Ich grinse nach hinten. Mein Bruder ist nicht so sportlich wie ich. Und das kristallisiert sich in Fällen wie jetzt ganz gut heraus.

Rücksichtsvoll verlangsamere ich mein Tempo etwas, lasse seine Hand aber nicht los.

Schon immer war es so, dass Bill der Schwächere war von uns beiden – sei es emotional oder physisch. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich so an ihm hänge. Weil ich mich für ihn verantwortlich fühle.

Wir erreichen den Park und sehen uns erst einmal großzügig um.

Es sind nicht viele Menschen dort, denn es finden sich genug leere Bänke und nur vereinzelte Pärchen oder Jogger.

Ich lasse den Eindruck auf mich wirken. Der Rasen ist sauber und ordentlich kurz gehalten, während sich dazwischen Wege tummeln und ab und an auch einige große Bäume, durch deren Blattwerke mittlerweile rötliches Licht scheint.

„Wow."

Mit einem stummen Nicken bestätige ich Bills Aussage.

Frauen würden den Ort hier wahrscheinlich als ‚romantisch' oder ‚schöööön' bezeichnen.

Meine Finger verflechten sich mit einer unverschämten Frechheit mit denen meines Bruders. Habe ich das eben wirklich gemacht? Scheiß Verliebtheit. Langsam wird's richtig schlimm.

Als Reaktion auf meine provokante Handlung treffen sich unsere Blicke und ich lächle Bill aus unsicheren Augen an. Bevor er protestieren oder komische Fragen stellen kann, ziehe ich ihn weiter hinter mir her und suche uns eine Bank aus, die nicht unbedingt gleich von jedem gesehen werden kann.

Mit einer deutenden Handbewegung präsentiere ich meinem Zwilling unsere Sitzgelegenheit. „Hier."

Kurz darauf sitzen wir auch schon auf der auserwählten Bank, dem Gesang der Vögel lauschend und die Abendsonne genießend. Dicht an dicht natürlich, weil ich Honk mal wieder nichts dazugelernt habe und mich wie ein Trottel immer tiefer in die Verliebtheit stürzen muss.

Das schlimmste an der Verliebtheit ist, dass man nichts dagegen machen kann. Es ist keine Krankheit, gegen die es eine Medizin gibt.

Nein, noch viel furchtbarer, es ist ein Zustand der Machtlosigkeit und des Ausnahmezustand-Verhaltens.

Und mir kann keiner erzählen, dass das schön sein soll!

Man macht Dinge, an die man im Normalzustand nicht einmal denken würde.

Wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Mein Arm findet von selbst – und ich betone ausdrücklich gegen meinen Willen! - seinen Weg hinter die Rückenlehne aus dunklem Holz, um sich dann wieder auf sie zu legen und zwar so, dass er dicht hinter Bill ist, um bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit einen Umarmungsangriff starten zu können.

Ich bemerke, dass auch meine Augen schon wieder entgegen den Willen meines Verstandes handeln, denn sie sind schon wieder auf gieriger Erforschungstour des Gesichtes und Körper meines Bruders.

Sie saugen die schönsten Eindrücke, die sie bekommen in sich auf, um sie dann an mein Gehirn abzugeben, das diese dann auf alle Ewigkeit in meine Gedanken brennen wird. Und ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren. Wehrlos wie ein kleines Kind ergebe ich mich dem Unvermeidlichen.

Und so überfluten mich Bills volle, lipglossbehangene, rosige Lippen, seine Haare, die vom Wind gestreichelt und mit Glanzreflexen besetzt werden, seine Augen, die seinen in Gedanken versunkenen Blick trotz Sonnenbrille mit einem Sternenglanz versehen und seinen Augenaufschlag unwiderstehlich machen. Um nur die Details des Gesichtes zu nennen.

Dann kommt auch schon die zweite Welle, die mich überwältigt mit Bildern von Bills zierlichen Fingern, die sanft über seine Ärmel streichen und daran Fussel wegzupfen, von seinen schlanken Beinen, die verführerisch an meinen eigenen lehnen und ab und an daran reiben, von seinen Hüften, die nicht ganz durch sein enges Oberteil bedeckt werden und sich üppig an den Seiten präsentieren, um mir immer wieder einen kurzen Ausblick auf sein Tattoo zu verschaffen.

Mit den ganzen Entdeckungen wird mein Verstand nicht fertig und ich entzweie meine Lippen, um meine Lungen mit einer guten Portion Sauerstoff zu füllen, welches mein Denkvermögen wieder ankurbeln soll.

Die kühle Luft bringt mich wieder näher an die Vernunft.

Und so beschließe ich, meinen Zwilling wieder in ein unverfägliches Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Es ist echt schön, auch als Star einfach mal dazusitzen und einen Sommerabend zu genießen."

Bill nickt andächtig. Er ist ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Das hier dürfte so ziemlich seinen Geschmack treffen. Dazu muss er nicht einmal eine Bestätigung abgeben.

„Tom?"

„Hm?"

Eine Hand fährt durch seine Haare und streicht sie hinters Ohr. Anmutig, wie immer. „Glaubst du, wir werden immer zusammensein, ich meine so wie jetzt?"

Ich runzle die Stirn und sehe ihn irritiert an.

„Du kannst Fragen stellen."

„Beantworte sie mir doch einfach nur."

Einfach nur. Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach so an die Stirn klatschen, dass ich ihm jetzt am liebsten ein Liebesgeständnis machen würde mit der Aussicht auf eine Liebe, die bis in den Tod hält und keiner Trennung bis in alle Ewigkeit.

„Naja, ich wünsche es mir auf jeden Fall."

Die Antwort stellt ihn zufrieden. Wow, gute Leistung, Mister Oberchecker.

„Tom?"

Zu früh gefreut. „Ja?"

„Glaubst du, wir haben ein Geschwisterverhältnis wie alle anderen Menschen auch?"

Was soll denn das jetzt bitte? Hat er eventuell Wind bekommen von meinen Gefühlen? Nein, unmöglich.

Aber was soll man denn auf diese Frage antworten? Normal ist unser Verhältnis zueinander bestimmt nicht. Daran sind mehrere Faktoren Schuld. Zum einen mal die viel zu ausgedehnte Zeit zusammen ohne auch nur einen Streit. Zum anderen die viel zu dichte Nähe, die wir teilen. Und dann kommt noch der Faktor Zwilling dazu. Zwilling, der ohne seinen zweiten Teil nur ein halber Mensch ist.

Ich schüttle langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Wir sind anders als die anderen."

„Und woran machst du das aus?"

Scheiße, ist das jetzt ein Verhör oder was?

„Naja, wir sind halt anders."

„Wie anders, Tommi?"

Mein Mund steht zum zweiten Mal heute in Sprachlosigkeit offen und ich wette, dass ich jetzt sogar noch dämlicher dreinschaue als beim letzten Mal.

Ich muss irgendwas unverfängliches sagen, damit nichts darauf hinweist, dass ich inzestöse Gefühle hege und mein Hirn arbeitet auf überfordeter Hochtour.

„Also, das... wir stehen uns halt näher."

Ich könnte schwören, mir eben noch eingeredet zu haben, etwas UN(!)verfängliches zu sagen. Mann, ist denn das zu fassen?

Meine innerliche Rüge stoppt abrupt als ich die Hand meines Bruders auf meinem Oberarm spüre.

Mein Kopf dreht sich unwillkürlich in die Richtung und ich sehe Bill geradewegs in die gütigen Augen.

Seine Lippen zaubern eines der wunderschönen Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und meine Antwort in Folge einer rasenden Pumpe, vielen Schmetterlingen und roten Wangen folgt stante pede.

„Ich mag unser Verhältnis aber so wie es ist", flüstert mir eine zärtliche, erotische Stimme zu.

„Ich auch", antworte ich mit bebendem Krächzen, das so gar nicht in die Atmosphäre passt. Danke, Nervosität.

Die Augenlider meines Bruders gehen nun auf Halbmast. Eine gefährliche Haltung, wenn man sich einem verliebten Tom Kaulitz gegenübersieht.

Meine Hand hebt sich automatisch und legt sich an Bills Wange.

Die Schreie der Vernunft ignoriere ich gekonnt. Die Warnungen des Verstandes schalte ich auf lautlos.

Vielmehr realisiere ich, dass meine Hand heiß wird als sie die verbotene, weiche Haut meines Ebenbildes berührt.

Ich beginne mit den Fingern liebkosende, streichelnde Bewegungen, um sie abzukühlen, aber das hat nur zur Folge, dass sich Bills Lippen hastig öffnen und er Luft in die Lungen saugt.

Wir sehen uns fest in die Augen, nicht sicher, was der andere denkt, da die Sonnenbrillen im Wege sind.

Die Unsicherheit lässt mein Herz höher schlagen und damit mehr Blut durch meinen Körper strömen.

Das Rauschen, das dadurch in meinen Ohren entsteht, macht mich taub für die Vögel, die immer noch munter ihre Lieder trällern, taub für die Autos, die neben dem Park ihrer Wege fahren, taub für die Stimmen der Menschen, die sich irgendwo im Park unterhalten.

Ich höre einzig und alleine außer dem Rauschen das heftige Atmen meines Bruders, der mich mit seinem Blick nicht mehr loslässt.

Ich sehe ihn einen langen Moment an und stelle fest, dass er zittert. Genau wie gestern. Aber heute zittert er noch mehr.

In meiner Unverbesserlichkeit wage ich es tatsächlich ein zweites Mal, in die rote Zone meines Bruders einzudringen, bis unsere Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind.

Und werde damit belohnt, dass ich nicht weggestoßen werde.

Damit nicht genug. Mein Zwilling schließt die Augen.

Er weiß, was kommen wird. Er weiß es ganz genau.

Mein Daumen streichelt beruhigend über seinen Wangenknochen und sein Zittern ebbt ein wenig ab.

Ich überwinde weitere Zentimeter und spüre Bills schnellen Atem an meinen Lippen.

Nur noch wenige Millimeter und ich löse das Band der Blutsverwandschaft. Die Verbindung von Zwillingen.

Aber dazu kommt es nicht, denn ein Schatten bedeckt plötzlich unsere Körper und ich fahre erschrocken zurück. Bill reißt die Augen auf und tut es mir gleich als er merkt, dass wir nicht alleine sind.

Eine Frau, wohl an die vierzig steht vor uns.

„Ihr seid doch die Kaulitz-Zwillinge, oder nicht?"

„Uhm... ja, die sind wir", antworte ich mehr als nur ertappt. Gott sei Dank habe ich meine Sonnenbrille im Gesicht, die meine Scham in den Augen verdeckt!

Die Dame, schwarze, gestufte Haare und im Jogginganzug gekleidet, zückt Block und Stift aus ihrer Umhängetasche.

„Könntet ihr mir dann bitte beide ein Autogramm schreiben? Meine Tochter ist ein großer Fan von euch."

Sie setzt ihr süßestes Lächeln auf und sieht uns aus bettelnden Augen an.

„Klar doch", antwortet Bill hastig und reißt ihr beides aus der Hand.

Seine Unterschrift ist aber für mein geübtes Auge nicht wie sonst, sondern viel krakeliger. Als ich an der Reihe bin, fällt mir auf, dass meine genauso krakelig ist. Und dann bemerke ich auch meine zitternden Finger.

„Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen", lächelt sie noch einmal und schon ist sie weg.

Einen Moment lang sitzen Bill und ich regungslos da, um das zu verarbeiten, was da eben passiert ist.

Ich hätte soeben meinen Bruder geküsst, wenn diese &§"$& nicht gewesen wäre!

Ich.hätte.Bill.GEKÜSST!

Das Blut schießt mir in Massen in den Kopf. Gott! Ich hoffe nur, die Frau hat nicht gepeilt, was wir da beide im Begriff waren zu tun.

Ruckartig erhebe ich mich von der Bank.

Unbelehrbar bin ich. Un-be-lehr-bar! Zu blöd, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben. Zu blöd, um zu wissen, wann Schluss ist mit Zuneigungsbezeugungen. Zu blöd, um mich in jemanden zu verlieben, den ich lieben darf.

„Bill, lass' uns zurückgehen", bestimme ich kurzatmig.

Mein Zwilling scheint immer noch total durch den Wind zu sein, erhebt sich aber gehorsam von der Bank.

Dann gehe ich im Stechschritt in Richtung unseres Hotels zurück.

Auf dem schnellen Rückweg verliert keiner von uns beiden ein Wort.

Betreten wird die Atmosphäre zwischen uns, verklemmt unsere Gedanken und groß die Schuldgefühle.

Als wir im Hotel ankommen, holen wir den Aufzug. Niemand außer uns steigt ein.

Die Tür schließt sich und wir sehen uns immer noch nicht an. Bill nimmt seine Sonnenbrille ab und fingert daran herum.

Der Aufzug hält auf unserem Stockwerk. Immer noch betretenes Schweigen.

Ich lasse Bill den Vortritt und er bleibt vor seiner Türe stehen.

Ich sehe ihn kurz prüfend an. Seine Augen glänzen verdächtig stark.

Meine Hand nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab und lässt sie in meinen Baggys verschwinden.

Dann gehe ich zu meinem Zwilling und bleibe dicht vor ihm stehen.

Bill hebt den Kopf und die ersten Tränen fallen aus gebrochenen Augen.

Der Anblick zerreißt mich fast von innen und ich suche den Kontakt zu ihm, indem sich beide Hände auf seine Wangen legen und sein Gesicht aufs Neue streicheln.

Und bevor sich mein Verstand einschalten kann, liegen meine Lippen auf seinen.

Bill keucht gegen meine Lippen und ergibt sich.

Der letzte Schritt zum Verbotenen ist nun getan.

Die Belohnung ist dieses unglaubliche Gefühl der Weichheit, die Wahrnehmung von den vollen, warmen Lippen meines Ebenbildes. Dieses Prickeln, das durch den gesamten Körper fährt und mich in ungeahnte Höhen emporhebt und in eine andere Welt entrückt.

Es ist solch ein Moment, den viele als Stehenbleiben der Zeit definieren würden, andere wiederum als das schönste Gefühl der ganzen Welt, wiederum andere als der Himmel auf Erden und der für mich die verbotene Frucht aus dem Garten Eden darstellt.

Und doch so kurz, weil ich mich wieder von ihm löse. Denn schon dieser kurze Moment war viel zu lang.

Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt, weil ich nicht sehen will wie Bill mich ansieht. Zu groß ist meine Angst vor Abscheu oder Ekel in diesen wunderschönen Augen.

Noch während ich die wenigen Meter zu meiner Zimmertüre gehe, krame ich den Schlüssel hervor und kaum bin ich an der Türe angekommen, befinde ich mich auch schon im Zimmer, ohne mich auch nur einmal zu Bill umgedreht zu haben.

Ich lehne mich zitternd gegen die Türe und lasse mich kraftlos hinabsinken.

Meine Hände bedecken mein hochrotes Gesicht und meine Augen schließen sich in tiefer Reue.

Was habe ich getan?

5. repentir (Reue)

Immer wieder spielt mein Gehirn das soeben Geschehene wie eine Leier ab, weil ich unfähig bin, es zu glauben.

Ich habe Bill geküsst.

Ich habe meinen Bruder geküsst.

Ich habe meinen ZWILLING geküsst! Mein eigen Fleisch und Blut!

Ich bin krank. Durchgeknallt. Nein, unzurechnungsfähig!

Mein Herz will nicht aufhören zu rasen, trotz der mittlerweile fünf vergangenen Minuten, die ich jetzt hier an der Türe sitze.

Meine Hände suchen die Wangen und finden zwei glühende Herde vor, die partout nicht abkühlen wollen.

Ich starre verloren in meinem Zimmer umher und suche etwas, das sich lohnt angesehen zu werden und das es fertigbringt, mich abzulenken.

Aber es findet sich nichts. Wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen.

Stattdessen werde ich gewahr, dass ich die letzten fünfzehn Minuten meines Lebens besser anders gestaltet hätte. Dass das Passierte der größte Fehler in meinem Leben war, den ich je begangen habe.

Und Bill mich jetzt sicher verwerfen wird. Er wird mich verabscheuen und seine sonst so gütigen Augen werden mich angewidert durchbohren bis in Mark und Knochen.

Hass. Das ist es, was ich befürchte, in ihm ausgelöst zu haben. Maßlose Abscheu und Hass.

Und plötzlich fühle ich mich einsam und hilflos wie ein kleines Kind.

Was würde ich denn ohne Bill machen? Ohne ihn wäre ich doch - wie Bill es immer so schön singt, ist das nicht ironisch? - nich' ich.

Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne seine Güte, ohne seine zärtliche Zuwendung, ohne seine stete Präsenz gar nicht vorstellen. Das geht gar nicht!

Wir sind Zwillinge. Wir sind eins. Wir sind bestimmt, immer füreinander da zu sein. Unser Band ist fester als alles andere auf der Welt, das auf uns einströmt. Bill darf mich nicht hassen!

Dann schaltet sich, natürlich im passendsten Moment wie immer, meine hässliche Stimme im Hinterkopf ein.

Du hast es ganz genau gewusst. Du hast doch gewusst, was auf dem Spiel steht, aber du warst viel zu egoistisch und hast alles deswegen hingeworfen, was ihr miteinander aufgebaut habt. Jetzt wird er dich verachten. Das ist deine Schuld. Du bist krank. So krank.

Ich will es nicht hören und meine Hände wandern an meinen Kopf und pressen sich fast schmerzhaft auf die Schädeldecke.

Aber die Stimme kennt keine Gnade. Sie wirft mir vor, ein schlechter Bruder zu sein, der in seiner Aufgabe versagt hat, sich um Bill zu kümmern. Der alles wegen einem einzigen Kuss zerstört hat. Und der jetzt für immer alleine dastehen wird.

Ich schließe die Augen, aber ich sehe Bill vor mir und mein Fehler spielt sich wieder und wieder ab, gnadenlos und ohne Rücksicht.

Meine Hände wandern an meinen Dreads entlang, krallen sich an ihnen fest und zerren so fest daran, dass es wehtut.

Die Schmerzen bringen meine unglaublichen Schuldgefühle zum Ausdruck und ich fühle mich etwas besser.

Langsam schlage ich die Augen wieder auf und erhebe mich träge vom Boden.

Es wird Zeit, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen.

Was passiert ist, kann ich nicht mehr ändern. Aber ich kann verhindern, dass ich noch mehr Bullshit baue.

Ich schwöre mir, Bill nie wieder auf diese Weise zu berühren oder etwas dergleichen zu tun.

Mir ist unser inniges brüderliches Verhältnis zu wichtig als dass ich es aufgeben mag. Und so ist es mir lieber, im Herzen zu leiden als meinen Bruder aufgrund der falschen Gefühle auf alle Ewigkeit zu verlieren.

Die hässliche Stimme lacht mich aus. Das schaffst du eh' nicht. Dafür begehrst du ihn viel zu sehr.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Was noch zu retten ist von unserem Band, muss gerettet werden. Sonst ist es zu spät. Das heißt natürlich, wenn es das nicht bereits ist.

Und ich hoffe so sehr, dass noch nicht alles verloren ist. Meine Hände ballen sich als Ausdruck dafür zu festen Fäusten.

Dann beginne ich, mich auszuziehen und werfe die Kleider achtlos auf den Boden.

Ist doch alles scheiße.

Mit einem dumpfen Plumpser lande ich auf meinem Bett und verschränke die Arme hinter dem Kopf, um die weiße Decke anzustarren.

Ich versuche einzuschlafen, aber natürlich ist das bei so schlimmen Schuldgefühlen kein einfaches Unterfangen.

Es ist lange nach Mitternacht, bis sich die Erschöpfung meiner erbarmt und mich wegsendet in das Reich der Träume, in denen ich Bill küsse. Wieder und wieder. Und in denen wir ein Paar werden, voller Glück und Harmonie. Vergessen sind Verwandschaft und Grenzen in diesem Reich der Unwirklichkeit, das mich sanft in seine Arme nimmt und in Glückseligkeit wiegt.

Irgendwann werde ich von meinem grausamen Wecker aus meinem perfekten Leben gerissen, in dem ich gerade Bill glücklich in den Armen halte.

Träge zieht meine Hand die Decke über den Kopf, um weiter meinem schönen Traum nachzuhängen, doch das laute, schrille Geräusch macht munter weiter in seinem Tun.

Tatsächlich schafft es dieses kleine Stück Mechanik doch, mich voll in die Realität zu holen und schließlich setze ich mich fluchend auf und haue dem Ding eins über, das dann abrupt verstummt.

„Gott", murmle ich genervt, dann strecke ich mich ausgiebig und gähne dabei herzhaft.

Mein Blick fällt abermals auf meinen großen Feind, den Wecker. Er zeigt mir an, dass es 8.00 Uhr ist. Eine grausame Zeit, um aufzustehen.

Bill und ich sind nämlich absolute Langschläfer, die auch gerne mal das Mittagessen verpennen.

Und so grabe ich mich zwischen meinen Laken und Decken hervor, um dann schließlich meinen anbetungswürdigen Leib vom Bett zu erheben, um danach ins Bad zu stapfen und mein Ritual des Morgens zu vollziehen, zu dem heute eine ausgiebige Dusche gehört.

Das geschieht natürlich alles automatisch. Mein Hirn ist um diese Zeit noch im Tiefschlaf.

Um 8.30 Uhr verlasse ich nach getaner Arbeit das Badezimmer und mit dem Öffnen der Türe nach draußen bequemt sich auch endlich mein Gehirn zum arbeiten. Ich sehe beim Vorbeigehen aus den Flurfenstern. Auch heute scheint die Sonne wieder im schönsten gelb vom Himmel und versucht, mein niedergeschlagenes Gemüt aufzuheitern.

Aber vergeblich.

Ich verstricke mich wieder in den Erinnerungen an gestern, die mich in ein tiefes Loch ziehen, in dem nur Dunkelheit, Schuldgefühle und Einsamkeit herrschen.

Die Angst, dass Bill mich nun hassen und verabscheuen könnte, kommt wieder und umstrickt mein Gemüt.

Als ich unten im Speisesaal ankomme, ist nur Gustav dort und bedient sich am Frühstücksbuffet.

Im ersten Moment bin ich erleichtert, dass Bill nicht hier ist und ich seine Blicke nicht sehen muss, im zweiten aber wiederum nicht, weil mir die Ungewissheit um Bills Aufenthalt zusetzt.

Also steuere ich zügig unseren Drummer an und bleibe neben ihm am Buffet stehen.

„Hi Alter."

Gustav sieht von den Brötchen vor sich auf. „Hi Tom. Das ist ja mal was ganz seltenes, dich so früh wach zu sehen. Das muss rot in meinen Kalender."

Ich übergehe Gustis freches Grinsen. „Sag' mal, hast du Bill schon gesehen?"

„Nö. Der wird wahrscheinlich noch Schäfchen zählen. Georg ist auch noch nicht dagewesen. Hat gestern einen über den Durst getrunken."

Den zweiten Teil seiner Auskunft höre ich schon gar nicht mehr.

Ich beginne zu hoffen, dass ihm das Ganze nicht auf die Gesundheit geschlagen hat. Bill war emotional noch nie so stark wie ich und wenn ihn etwas sehr belastet, dann schlägt ihm das auch ab und an ziemlich auf die Gesundheit. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er ohnehin der Kränklichere von uns beiden ist.

Er ist weder eine Sportskanone noch unternimmt er sonst gerne viel. Das sind zwei Dinge, in denen wir uns beide total unterscheiden.

Einer meiner Finger dreht unruhig ein paar meiner Dreads ineinander.

Mein Hungergefühl vergeht und wird ersetzt durch einen anderen Wunsch: nach Bill zu sehen.

Aber nun – wie könnte es auch anders sein? – kriegt der große Tom Kaulitz das Flattern.

Ich rüge mich im Stillen. Immerhin ist Bill mein Bruder und warum sollte ich nicht nach ihm sehen dürfen?

Meine böse Stimme erinnert mich unsanft daran: Weil du Schande über euch gebracht hast, du Honk.

Gustav reißt mich aus den Gedanken. „Sag' mal, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen oder frühstücken?"

Ich starre das Buffet lustlos an. Weder die gut duftenden, goldbraunen Croissants noch die Wurst- und Käseaufschnitte oder gar die süßen Aufstriche sprechen mich an.

„Hab' keinen Hunger. Um wieviel Uhr war das Fotoshooting doch gleich angesetzt?"

„Um zehn."

Ich nicke träge. Hoffentlich ist mein Bruder okay.

Nein, ist er nicht, flüstert meine hässliche Stimme im Hinterkopf, und daran bist nur du Schuld. Du hast ihn in euer Verderben gestürzt.

Mein Blick heftet sich schuldbewusst an den Boden.

„Tom?"

„Hm?" Müde hebe ich den Kopf und sehe Gustav ins Gesicht. Darin zeichnet sich Besorgnis ab. Er hat auch allen Grund dazu. Aber ich werde einen Teufel tun, ihn das wissen zu lassen. Man ist schließlich selbst in der Lage, sich helfen zu können. Zumindest rede ich mir das ein.

„Ist alles okay? Du bist heute irgendwie so still und so."

Ich hole Luft und will mich rechtfertigen, doch dazu kommt es nie, denn Bill betritt den Speisesaal.

Mein Mund bleibt geöffnet und ist unfähig, sich zu schließen. Langsam wird's peinlich mit meinen Sprachlos-Attacken.

Ich mustere das göttliche Geschöpf, das in feinen, schlacksigen Bewegungen direkt auf uns zukommt und spüre mit jedem Schritt, den er sich uns nähert mein Herz schneller rasen, meinen Verstand sich mehr und mehr verabschieden und die Knie weicher werden.

Er hat heute noch dunklere Augenringe als gestern. Die schwarze Mähne fällt ihm kraftlos bei jeder Bewegung hier und da ins blasse Gesicht und er wirkt mehr als nur gerädert.

Ich beiße mir in die Unterlippe als ich meine Schuld daran realisiere. Hätte ich mich nur beherrscht. Hätte ich mich nur zusammengenommen als es darauf ankam. Hätte...

Schließlich bleibt mein Zwilling vor uns stehen und wirft ein allgemeines ‚Hi' in den Saal, was aber wohl mehr Gustav gilt als mir.

Ich spüre, dass Bill meinen Blick sucht, aber ich wage es nicht, ihn anzusehen, sondern erwidere seinen Gruß murmelnd und mit einer Stimme, die rau ist wie Schmirgelpapier.

Gustav bemerkt die angespannte Lage zwischen uns. „Also, ich geh' jetzt spachteln."

Damit lässt er uns einfach stehen. Verräter. Typisch.

Darauf folgt langes Schweigen zwischen den Kaulitz-Geschwistern.

Ich räuspere mich hörbar, da die Stille zwischen uns zu einer unangenehmen Situation anschwillt. Genau diese Situation, vor der ich mich gefürchtet habe. Dass wir voreinander stehen und uns nichts zu sagen haben. Dass es so kommen würde, hatte ich befürchtet, trotzdem schockiert es mich als es de facto auch eintritt.

Also beschließe ich, von etwas allgemeinem zu reden.

„Um zehn beginnt das Shooting. Wir sollten nicht trödeln."

Bill schweigt mich immer noch an, während seine Hand nervös eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streicht – wieder verrät er sich damit.

Dieses seltsame Verhalten von uns beiden wegen nur eines einzigen Momentes der Unkontrolliertheit beginnt mich mehr und mehr zu schockieren. Machen ein paar Sekunden wirklich dermaßen viel aus?

Natürlich, rügt mich meine stets präsente Stimme im Hirn, und du tust gut daran, jetzt das Beste daraus zu machen.

Ich widerspreche ihr nicht. Man hat sich mittlerweile an diese seltsamen Eigengespräche des Verstandes gewöhnt.

Ich schnappe mir einen Teller und gebe Bill einen anderen.

Dann häufe ich Croissants, Wurstaufschnitt und süße Aufstriche darauf.

Mit schnellen Schritten bin ich auch schon bei Gusti am Tisch. Dieser sieht meinen Teller an, dann mich.

Seine Augenbraue hebt sich fragend. „Ich dachte, du hast keinen Hunger?"

„Hab' meine Meinung geändert", kommt meine beiläufige Antwort, während meine Augen Bill fest im Visier haben, der sich mit traurigen Augen auch ein paar Sachen auf den Teller hievt.

„Aha."

Meine Muskeln spannen sich an als mein Bruder nun auch an den Tisch kommt. Ich versuche aber, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und täusche großes Interesse an meinem Frühstück vor. Ist ja auch so viel wichtiger als so ein kleiner, lebensverändernder Zustand zwischen Brüdern.

Gott sei Dank beginnt Gustav, nunmehr kein Verräter, sondern Helfer in der Not, eine Unterhaltung mit meinem Zwilling.

Weiteres Frühstück verläuft nicht weiter nennenswert, außer dass Meinewenigkeit die ganze Zeit über kein Wort spricht und in der eigenen Welt der Scham und Schuldgefühlen versunken ist und der Konversation nebenan nicht lauscht.

Es ist fast ein Wunder, dass wir das bekannte Schnellimbissrestaurant – auch genannt McDonald's - unerkannt verlassen können. Mein Dank geht nachträglich an Sonnenbrille und Kopfbedeckung.

Georg grinst mich breit an.

„Mann, Alter, haben wir heute ein Glück."

„Das kannste laut sagen", stöhne ich erleichtert und rolle die Augen himmelwärts.

Ich hätte nach dem vier Stunden langen Fotoshooting auch gar keine Nerven mehr gehabt, mich jetzt noch sabbernden Fans zu widmen, die mich anfassen, mit Liebesgeständnissen zulallen oder einfach nur Autogramme wollen.

Zufrieden klopfe ich mir auf den Magen. Die paar Burger hast du dir echt verdient, Kumpel.

Vier Stunden brauchen wir normalerweise nie für ein gewöhnliches Fotoshooting.

Es waren Bill und ich, die heute nicht auf der Höhe waren als wir vor der Linse posierten.

Mein kleiner Bruder musste erst einmal eine halbe Stunde lang in der Maske sitzen, bis die Makeup-Experten es geschafft hatten, seine Augenringe zu kaschieren und seine Schminke auf Perfektion zu trimmen.

Darauf folgten Einzelshootings, die eigentlich bis auf ein paar wiederholte Aufnahmen ganz gut geglückt sind.

Man hatte ab und an verstohlene, schüchterne Blicke auf den Bruder geworfen. Ganz heimlich natürlich. Und wurde dafür mit den schönsten Ausblicken belohnt.

Wenn Bill in Fahrt ist, kann er auf Teufel-komm-raus mit der Kamera flirten. Kein Wunder bei seinem Aussehen. Was aber nicht heißen will, dass er heute in Fahrt war. Denn ihn haben hundert pro auch die Erinnerungen an gestern überschattet.

Als letztes kamen dann die Gruppenfotos.

Bei denen hat es am meisten gehapert. Weil wir zumeist dicht beieinander stehen oder sitzen mussten. Und aufgrund dessen hat man sich dann natürlich in jeder Pose und in jedem Gesichtszug verspannt, um daraufhin Hinweise und Rügen zu kassieren.

Trotzdem wurden unsere sonst professionellen Posen und Mimik nicht besser, sehr zum entnervten Gestöhne unserer Fotografen. Kein Wunder. Wenn die gewusst hätten, was am vorigen Tage zwischen den Kaulitz-Zwillingen vorgefallen ist, dann wäre ihnen der Mund offen gestanden und im nächsten Moment hätten sie unsere Zerstreutheit zwar verstanden, aber uns im selben Zuge aus dem Studio geschmissen.

Ich stoße ein zufriedenes Grunzen über die Tatsache der Vergangenheit des Shootings aus. Kostet eh' alles nur Nerven. Und die habe ich weiß Gott zur Zeit nur in mangelhaftem Maße.

Der Grund dafür geht momentan neben mir her und ich mustere ihn verstohlen von oben, beginnend an dem zierlich modellierten Gesicht, bis unten, endend an den schlanken Beinen, die zärtlich von den engen Jeans umspielt werden. Das Ganze geht dann wieder zurück und wiederholt sich ein paar Mal, da man mutiger wird, weil man mit dem Bruder am Ende des Grüppchens geht. Bis mein Gaffen nicht mehr unbemerkt bleibt und Bill den Kopf ruckartig in meine Richtung dreht, also wolle er mir wortlos mitteilen, dass ich es lassen soll, um nicht alles noch schwerer zu machen als ohnehin schon.

Als müsste er mich daran erinnern, bei meinen Schuldgefühlen.

Aber so leicht lässt sich meine Verliebtheit eben nicht unterdrücken. Und wenn sie dann noch mit meinem unverbesserlichen Jagdinstinkt gepaart ist, wird das Ganze zu einem verdammt gefährlichen Charaktergemisch.

Moral und Verstand versuchen mich zu bekehren, auch Vernunft und Realität nehmen daran Anteil und alles zusammen schreit und bäumt sich gegen mein Herz auf.

Ich weiß, dass sie es gut mit mir meinen und versuche gehorsam, mich ihnen zu fügen, angesichts des Ausmaßes, was uns bevorstehen würde, wenn ich etwas Falsches täte. Das Leben ist nie fair.

Meine Hand entzieht sich meiner Kontrolle und stupst die von Bill liebevoll an.

Dieser fährt zu mir herum und sogar trotz Sonnenbrille vor seinen und auch vor meinen Augen sehe ich die schreckgeweiteten Augen.

Ich sehe ihn an und unweigerlich ziehen sich meine Augenbrauen nach unten, um meiner gezwungenen Reue Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Bill, es tut mir leid." Wie ich diese Worte über die Lippen würge, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel, denn ich fühle genau das Gegenteil. Am liebsten würde ich ihm sagen, dass das gestern Abend das schönste Gefühl war, das ich bisher fühlen durfte und ich ihn so gerne ein weiteres Mal küssen würde.

Verflucht seien Verstand und Vernunft.

Und entgegen meiner Vermutung besänftigen Bill diese Worte nicht, sondern er schlägt meine Hand abblockend zurück und reißt seine Sonnenbrille aus dem Gesicht, nur um mich daraufhin aus zutiefst verletzt funkelnden Augen zu durchbohren, die mir einen Schlag in die Herzgegend verpassen.

„Du bist echt das Letzte!" Seine zischende Stimme setzt noch einen Schlag in die Magengegend drauf.

Betreten senke ich den Kopf und spüre einen unwillkommenen Kloß im Hals entstehen.

„Hör' endlich auf, mit mir zu spielen! Merkst du nicht, wie weh du mir tust?? Du bist so ein Arschloch!"

Das hat gesessen und ich hebe den Kopf ruckartig und sehe meinem Bruder sprachlos ins emotionsgeladene Gesicht.

Dieser wirft seine Sonnenbrille mit einer maßlosen Wucht zu Boden, sodass das Teil in tausend Teile zerspringt.

Dann rennt er an mir und der Gruppe vorbei und hinterlässt zwei Personen mit Fragezeichen im Gesicht und eine mit noch mehr Schuldgefühlen als ohnehin schon.

Ich laufe ihm noch ein paar Meter nach, doch er ignoriert meine Rufe seines Namens und verschwindet in der Menge der Menschen.

Zurück bleibt ein seelisches Wrack, das im Konflikt seiner Gefühle und der Vernunft steht und sich bewusst wird, dass es seinen Bruder immer mehr verliert. Auch genannt Tom Kaulitz.

Ich nehme nur von fern wahr wie mich die vorbeigehenden Menschen anstarren und unsere beiden Bandkollegen an meiner Seite erscheinen, um mich zu fragen, was denn mit Bill los sei.

Ich bin unfähig zu antworten.

Eine unermessliche Leere beginnt sich in meiner Seele breitzumachen und die Verzweiflung umklammert mit ihren eisigen Klauen mein verlorenes Herz.

Sind wir beide schon so weit, dass nichts mehr unser Band retten kann? Ist es denn so falsch, was ich fühle? Mache ich so viel kaputt mit meiner Liebe, die über alles hinausgeht?

Georg rüttelt an meiner Schulter. „Tom, was ist denn los?"

Ich trenne meine versiegelten Lippen, den Drang nach Schweigen missachtend.

„Bill... es ist meine Schuld..."

Mehr bringe ich nicht zustande und diese Wortfetzen stimmen meine Kollegen auch nicht wirklich zufrieden.

„Meinst du, der kriegt sich wieder ein?", hakt Gustav vorsichtig nach.

Er erntet ein ratloses Schulterzucken meinerseits. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Meine Worte sind nicht mehr als ein kraftloses Flüstern und die beiden scheinen instinktiv zu wissen, dass es besser ist, jetzt nicht noch weiterzubohren. Nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer eigenen Ratlosigkeit.

Ich drehe mich langsam um und gehe in die Richtung, aus der wir kommen.

„Ich will jetzt etwas alleine sein", sage ich bestimmend als meine Freunde Anstalten dazu machen, mir zu folgen.

Sie bleiben zurück. Bestimmt sind sie verunsichert und würden mir gerne helfen, aber sie respektieren meinen Wunsch.

Die Gebäude ziehen an mir vorbei, genauso wie alle Passanten.

Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehe und es ist mir auch egal.

Ich bin nun alleine mit Schmerz, Leere und Verzweiflung.

Das Netz der Schuldgefühle umgarnt mich immer mehr und schnürt mir fast die Luft ab.

Ich versuche, meine Gedanken in eine geordnete Bahn zu bekommen, aber scheitere kläglichst.

Alles, was klar und deutlich durch meinen Kopf zieht, ist, dass ich Bill liebe und mich nach ihm verzehre.

Die Lüge, die ich ihm eben aufgetischt habe, hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht und mit der Idee, dass es mit der Wahrheit vielleicht wieder besser werden könnte, taucht ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont der Finsternis auf.

Die allzu wohlbekannten Schmetterlinge drehen eine Ehrenrunde in meinem Magen.

Vielleicht wird er es verstehen, wenn ich ihm meine Gefühle beichte. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Ich gehe weiter und weiter, während ich mir klar darüber werde, was ich tun muss, um vielleicht noch den letzten Rest, der von unserem Band geblieben ist, zu retten.

6. aveu (Geständnis)

Tick, tack. Tick, tack.

Das monotone Geräusch der Uhr hallt im ganzen Raum wieder. Und nicht nur da. Auch in meinem Kopf. Stetig. Erdrückend. Lästig.

Tick, tack. Tick, tack. TICK. TACK.

Ich gebe ein genervtes Schnauben von mir und flüchte auf den Balkon meines Hotelzimmers, um mir eine Kippe anzuzünden.

Es ist jetzt bereits nach dreiundzwanzig Uhr und Bill ist immer noch nicht zurück im Hotel.

Ich inhaliere einen tiefen Zug und schließe die Augen. Das Zeug beruhigt ungemein. Auch wenn's bekanntlichermaßen ungesund ist. Scheiß' drauf. Ich bin jung und wer denkt da schon an Spätfolgen?

Abgesehen davon beschäftigt mich vielmehr, warum Bill so lange fortbleibt.

Fakt ist, dass wir beide eigentlich nie für lange Zeit getrennt sind. Selbst nach einem Streit versöhnen wir uns immer recht schnell, weil wir es nicht ertragen können, wenn Uneinigkeit herrscht. Wohl auch eine Eigenart von Zwillingen.

Zwei Körper, vereint durch eine Seele, die sich entzweigespalten hat.

Ich öffne meine Augen träge und sehe in die Nacht hinaus. Die Lichter Berlins geben ein farbenfrohes Lichterspiel ab, das sich in den schönsten Tönen präsentiert, mal schillernd, mal indirekt, mal konstant und stet.

Konkurrierend dazu stechen die hellen Lichter im Nachthimmel hervor, die sich um die große Mondscheibe scharen und allein durch ein paar vereinzelte Schleierwolken gestört werden.

Ich nehme einen weiteren, tiefen Zug und meine Zigarette gibt einen kurzen, hellroten Lichtschimmer, bevor er wieder erlischt und durch eine Rauchschwade ersetzt wird.

Wenn Bill hier wäre, würde er sicher einige Stunden damit verbringen, dieses nächtliche Schaupiel zu genießen. Wenn er hier wäre.

Meine Gedanken befinden nun nicht mehr im Bereich Sorge, sondern sind mittlerweile weitergezogen und kreisen im roten Bereich der Angst.

Angst, Bill könnte etwas zugestoßen sein oder, was fast noch schlimmer ist, er könnte sich etwas angetan haben wegen mir.

Ich bin seit etwa zwei Stunden wieder hier und habe ohne Verzug dem Angestellten an der Rezeption den Auftrag gegeben, mich sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn mein Bruder eintrifft.

Was ich geerntet habe, waren zwar seltsame Blicke, aber in dem Moment hat es mich nicht gekümmert. Und es kümmert mich jetzt immer noch nicht, denn die Sorge um meinen Zwilling geht über alles, was andere denken, hinaus.

Nervös gehe ich auf dem Balkon hin und her.

Mein Blut beginnt gleich der Raserei durch meinen Körper zu strömen und verdrängt die anderen Geräusche zusehends, seien es die Autos, die unten vorbeiziehen, sei es das Hupen genervter Fahrer, sei es der Wind, der um die Ecken zieht.

„Mann, wo bleibst du nur?"

Fein, jetzt beginne ich sogar, mich selbst zu unterhalten. Zum Glück ist auf den benachbarten Balkonen niemand, sonst würde die morgige Ausgabe der Bild mit dem Titel ‚Selbstgespräche – Wie weit ist Tom Kaulitz durch den Starrummel gesunken?' verziert sein.

Ich ziehe scharf Luft in die Lungen. Die kühle Luft fegt durch meinen Verstand und er klart etwas auf.

Hätte ich Bill gestern Abend doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Die Einsicht schlägt mir mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und straft mich mit Hitze im ganzen Körper.

Warum war ich so naiv zu denken, ich könne auf zwei Hochzeiten gleichzeitig tanzen?

Dabei wäre es so einfach gewesen. Entweder ich schweige mein Leben lang und muss dafür Konsequenzen, was meine Gefühle betrifft, ziehen oder ich riskiere, gestehe Bill meine Liebe und lege damit alles in seine Hände, unser Band, unsere Einheit, unsere Verbundenheit.

Stattdessen küsse ich Honk meinen Zwilling und hoffe dann auch noch, mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung sei es getan.

In welche Konflikte ich Bill damit gestürzt habe, wird mir erst im Lichte der Einsicht klar und ich schüttle, fassungslos über meine maßlose Dummheit, den Kopf.

Eigentlich geschieht es mir doch ganz recht, dass ich jetzt hier stehe und vor Sorge um meinen Bruder zergehe. Ich hab's gar nicht anders verdient.

Ich werfe meine Zigarette über den Balkon hinab. Das Ding leuchtet mit dem Windzug ein letztes Mal glorreich orangerot auf und ich sehe ihm verloren nach, bis es schließlich vom Lichtermeer unten verschluckt wird.

Ich muss es ihm sagen. Ich muss ihm sagen, was ich fühle. Es gibt keine andere Option und kein Zurück mehr. Das hat der Kuss entschieden, längst bevor ich mir überhaupt über das Ausmaß der Tragweite bewusst worden bin. Die Weichen sind bereits gestellt.

Ich wehre mich gegen das allgegenwärtige tödliche Gedankengift, welches sich langsam aber mit bestimmter Sicherheit in meine Glieder frisst mit den Befürchtungen, Bill könnte alles hinschmeißen und mich für immer verlassen.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Diese Möglichkeit seiner Reaktion sollte ich besser solange es mir möglich ist ignorieren, sonst werde ich im Sumpf des Wahnsinns ertrinken.

Ich klammere mich an die Hoffnung, dass es nicht so schlimm ausgehen wird wie ein Todkranker an die Möglichkeit des Weiterlebens. Meine einzige Chance, bei Verstand zu bleiben.

Es klopft an die Türe und ich fahre, erschrocken und hoffnungsvoll zugleich, herum und laufe hektisch zur Türe. Nicht erwähnenswert, dass mir die paar Meter wie eine vermaledeite Weltreise vorkommen.

Leider steht nicht mein Bruder davor, sondern der Rezeptionist, ein Mann, Mitte 50, adrett in schwarz gekleidet, mit einer kleinen Nickelbrille auf der Nase und kurzem, grauen Haar.

„Ihr Bruder ist vor etwa 5 Minuten im Hotel eingetroffen."

Endlich! Mir fällt nicht nur ein Stein vom Herzen, sondern gleich ein ganzer Steinbruch und dieser erschlägt gleichzeitig meine negativen Befürchtungen, die Reaktion Bills betreffend während des vor uns liegenden Gespräches für einen langen Moment.

„Danke", sprudelt es aus mir heraus und ich schließe die Türe, ohne eine Erwiderung des Mannes zu erwarten oder ihm gar ein Trinkgeld für seine Bemühungen zu geben.

Zu abgedriftet ist mein Hirn bereits in Richtung eines alles entscheidenden Momentes, der vor mir steht.

Ich reibe meine nervösen Hände aneinander, die nun dank der Aufregung feucht werden.

Da ich dieses Gefühl feuchter Hände nicht leiden kann, beginnen meine Finger, sich in die Dreads zu flüchten und daran herumzuspielen.

Meine Zunge lässt sich davon anstecken und beginnt, über Lippen und Piercing zu streichen.

Jetzt ist es also soweit. Ich werde Bill zur Rede stellen müssen und dann mit der Wahrheit herausrücken.

Das bereits bekannte Gefühl eines Mannes, der zu seiner Hinrichtung geführt wird, legt seine Arme um meine gepeinigte Seele und schnürt mir den Hals zu.

Wenn die letzten Tage anders gelaufen wären, dann stünde jetzt nicht alles auf einer gefährlichen Kippe. Dann würde jetzt noch alles zwischen uns sein wie bisher. Ein Leben voller liebevoller brüderlicher Zuneigung, voller unbegrenztem Vertrauen, voller Unbeschwertheit und Zweisamkeit.

Aber meine Gefühle haben entschieden, dass es anders läuft.

Und nun muss ich die Konsequenzen ziehen.

Ich höre noch einmal tief in mich hinein, höre die Moral, den Verstand und die Vernunft verzweifelt schreien, ein letzter Versuch, mich zur Besinnung zu bringen und doch noch umzustimmen. Abzuwenden von meinem großen Fehler, der mich ins Verderben reißen wird.

Dann ist da aber noch mein Herz, das nach meinem Bruder ruft, nach seiner Nähe, nach seiner ungeteilten Liebe, nach seiner endlos liebevollen Zuneigung, nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit allein für mich, nach seinem zierlichen Körper. Einfach nach Bill.

Die Rufe meines Herzen übertönen die drei Gegenspieler bei Weitem und verdrängen sie an den letzten Platz hinten in meinem Kopf und gebieten ihnen zu schweigen, bis es vorbei ist.

Ich wende mich der Türe zu. Es ist entschieden.

Bestimmt drücke ich die Klinke nach unten.

Meine Schritte richten sich automatisch in Richtung Bills Zimmer, während ich gedanklich meine Entschuldigung zusammenreime und das, was danach kommen wird. Das skandalöseste Geständnis, seit es Tokio Hotel, nein, seit es die Kaulitz-Zwillinge gibt.

Jeder Schritt, der mich näher an den Bruder bringt, schafft es ohne Aufwand, mein Herz auf Hochtouren zu steigern. Das Blut schießt heiß durch jede meiner Zellen und ich habe das Gefühl, meine Wangen würden jede Sekunde beginnen zu verglühen.

Vor seiner Türe bleibe ich stehen und zögere einen langen Moment, doch ich weiß, dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt.

Ich hoffe nur, dass er mir überhaupt noch zuhören wird.

Ich atme durch, bis mein Kopf klar ist, dann hebt sich meine Hand wie auf Kommando und klopft ein paar Mal hörbar an das dunkle Holz.

„Bill? Ich bin's, Tom. Kann ich reinkommen?"

Einen Moment lang herrscht Stille und ich befürchte, dass er mich ignoriert. Was auch kein Wunder wäre.

Doch schließlich kommt die Antwort und zerstreut meine Zweifel, nur um im nächsten Moment andere aufkommen zu lassen.

„Lass' mich in Ruhe. Ich will alleine sein!"

Es ist nicht zu überhören, dass Bill weint. Seine Stimme bebt und klingt abgehackt.

Mit gedämpfter Motivation unternehme ich einen zweiten Versuch.

„Bitte, wir müssen dringend miteinander reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu reden hätten", kommt die hörbar gekränkte, schluchzende Antwort und ich senke betreten den Kopf.

Vielleicht ist es besser, ich lasse es für heute gut sein.

Morgen wird die Welt möglicherweise etwas besser aussehen. Möglicherweise aber auch nicht, sondern vielleicht noch schlimmer als jetzt schon.

Ich mache kehrt und schleppe meinen angespannten Körper mit letzter Kraft ins Zimmer zurück.

Auf meinem Bett kehrt wieder etwas Ruhe in mich und ich spüre wie meine Anspannung nachlässt.

Die Verunsicherung bleibt jedoch an meiner Seele haften wie ein Schatten. Genauso wie die Befürchtung, dass es bereits zu spät sein könnte.

Ich weiß, dass ich heute Nacht wenig Schlaf finden werde, weil mir das Ganze dermaßen zusetzt, dass es mich innerlich fast in Stücke reißt.

Zuviel steht momentan auf dem Spiel. Und wenn ich mir in Erinnerung rufe, was alles, dann fließt mein Blut heißer und droht, mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen.

Meine Augen schließen sich und ein Film mit Bildern von meinem Bruder spielt sich ab. Wie er mich anlächelt mit seinen rosigen, schimmernden Lippen. Wie mich seine großen dunklen Augen voller Zuneigung ansehen. Wie ich seine Hand halte. Wie ich ihn küsse. Wie ihm Tränen aus den glänzenden Augen entfliehen. Wie der Glanz in ihnen verschwindet und einer unsagbaren Gebrochenheit weicht.

Die Bilder ziehen weiter durch meinen Kopf, teils schön, dann wieder melancholisch und leiten einen unruhigen Schlaf ein, der meine einsame Seele zermartert.

Unruhig sehe ich auf die Uhr des Speisesaals. 9.24 Uhr.

Er ist immer noch nicht in Sicht.

Nervös kaue ich auf meinem kalten, nach Metall schmeckenden Lippenpiercing herum.

Verdammte Warterei. Er wird doch nicht etwa vorziehen, so lange in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, bis unser Konzert heute Abend vor der Tür steht!

Seit etwa eineinhalb Stunden sitze ich nun hier. Inzwischen flankiert von Gustav und Georg, die in aller Seelenruhe ihr wohlverdientes Frühstück zu sich nehmen. Ahnungslos, in welcher Krise das Verhältnis ihrer beiden Freunde steckt. Ahnungslos von den falschen Gefühlen, die ich, Tom Kaulitz alias der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin für meinen Zwilling hege. Ahnungslos, dass ich die halbe Nacht wachgelegen bin, um mir den Kopf darüber zu zermartern, wie ich meinem Bruder beibringen soll, dass ich mich so sehr in ihn verschossen habe, dass ich unfähig bin, klar zu denken, geschweige denn mich wie ein normaler Mensch zu verhalten.

Lustlos rühre ich in der Tasse schwarzem Kaffee herum. Eigentlich habe ich das Getränk nur des Koffeins wegen gewählt. Von der Wirkung fehlt jedoch bisher jede Spur.

Das ändert sich schlagartig als Bill den Speisesaal betritt, graziös wie immer. Seine Füße scheinen den Boden nicht zu berühren.

Er hat seine Haare heute nicht toupiert; stattdessen trägt er als Blickfänger, und ich muss mich zusammennehmen, damit mir nicht die Kinnlade auf den Boden klappt oder mein Rest Hirn in die Hose rutscht, eine knallenge Jeanshotpants in ausgewaschenem blau.

Die ausgefransten Beinpartien umschmeicheln seine schlanken Schenkel und ich wage es nicht, mir auszumalen, wie mein Zwilling wohl von hinten in den Pants aussieht.

Der Blick, den ich Bill gerade schenke, wäre sicherlich das Foto der Woche für die Seite ‚peinliche Starfotos' in der nächsten Ausgabe irgendwelcher Jugendzeitschriften, so mit tellergroßen Augen und dem Mund offen in einem Moment voller Koffeinrausch.

Die beiden anderen beginnen – sei es aufgrund meiner dämlichen Visage oder wegen dieser knallengen Pants unseres Frontsängers, ich kann es beim besten Willen nicht ausmachen – ebenfalls, meinen Zwilling anzustarren.

„Wow Bill, du machst den Mädels echt Konkurrenz." Georg findet als Erster die Sprache wieder und begleitet sein Kompliment mit einem langgezogenen, anzüglichen Pfeifen.

Dem kann sich unser Drummer nur anschließen. „Ja, du siehst echt heiß aus."

So gerne ich mich Gustav und Georg anschließen möchte, so leergefegt ist mein Hirn im Moment und ich bringe nicht einmal ein einziges Wort aus der Kehle.

Mein Zwilling nimmt bei uns am Tisch neben mir Platz und ignoriert mich dabei mehr als gekonnt.

Eigentlich ein Grund für mich, traurig zu sein, wären da nicht diese engen Pants, die meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit fordern und keinen Platz lassen für irgendwelche anderen Emotionen als Bewunderung und Beeindruckung.

Erst in dem Moment als sich der göttliche Hintern meines Bruders auf den Stuhl setzt und damit sein Unterkörper unter dem Tisch verschwindet, kehre ich wieder zurück ins Reich der Ansprechbarkeit.

Was mich aber nicht davon abhält, Bill weiter zu mustern wie ein notgeiler Typ, der seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt hat und jetzt scharf ist auf alles, was knackig aussieht.

Ich weiß, dass Bill bemerkt wie meine Augen ihn ständig mustern und jede seiner Bewegungen gierig verfolgt, aber er übergeht mich total.

Als sei ich gar nicht da.

Um seiner Ingnoranz Gewicht zu verleihen, unterhält er sich mit unseren Bandkollegen über sein Outfit. Dass er er einfach Lust hatte, mal was neues auszuprobieren und seine Jeans gekürzt hat. So kurz, dass eben Panties daraus geworden sind. Und dass er sie ganz gut findet, da sie ihm Beinfreiheit geben und zudem auch noch gut aussehen.

Zwischen der brandheißen Diskussion ums Thema ‚Hotpants' schiebt er sich ein paar Bissen seines Croissants in den Mund, um daraufhin unverständlicher zu reden.

Ich lehne mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und lausche dem Ganzen, offiziell interessiert, inoffiziell gar nicht, weil ich mir wieder in den Sinn rufe, weshalb ich schon so zeitig hier bin.

Irgendwann – nach einer Unendlichkeit, wie es mir und meiner Aufregung erscheint – sind alle fertig mit ihrer ersten Mahlzeit dieses Tages und erheben sich vom Tisch.

Ich geselle mich dazu und stehe dabei so nahe wie möglich neben meinen Zwilling, um mich daraufhin seinem Ohr zu widmen.

„Ich muss dringend mit dir reden."

Mein Flüstern zeigt Wirkung und Bill sieht mir erstmals heute direkt in die Augen. Wenn auch mit prüfendem Blick.

Dann schließen sich seine Augen müde und man bekommt den Eindruck, er wäre alles fortleid, mich betreffend.

„Ich will deine Entschuldigungen nicht hören, Tom. Lass' mich doch einfach in Ruhe."

Der verdächtige Glanz in seinen Augen kehrt wieder zurück.

Wir beide wissen, dass nichts mehr ist wie vorher. Vielleicht reißt ihm diese Tatsache das Herz entzwei. Er verkraftet es nicht. Er zerbricht langsam aber sicher unter dieser Last.

Ein Grund mehr, ihm zu sagen wie ich wirklich fühle.

„Bill, ich meine es ernst. Lass' uns reden."

Zweifelnd sieht er mich an, die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen ziehen sich nach unten.

Ich durchdringe ihn mit meinem ehrlichsten Blick.

Und er schenkt mir Vertrauen. „Okay."

„Ich komme zu dir ins Zimmer", schlage ich daher vor.

Bill nickt andächtig. Dann verlässt er auch schon unsere Gruppe.

Ich bleibe zurück und zwei Augenpaare richten sich nun neugierig auf mich.

„Seht mich nicht so an. Wir haben eben nicht gestritten."

Mein Nörgeln stößt auf Skepsis und noch fragendere Blicke.

Doch ich bin momentan zu faul, um ihre offensichtlichen Fragen, die förmlich mitten auf ihrer Stirn leuchten, zu beantworten.

Georg wagt es trotzdem, weiterzubohren.

„Ja, was dann?"

Typisch meine Kumpels. Kennen keine Intims- beziehungsweise Privatsphäre. Ich trage es ihnen aber nicht nach, sondern schüttle nur träge den Kopf.

„Lasst für heute gut sein, Jungs. Ich weiß nicht, was der Tag heute noch für uns bringen wird."

Mit dieser fragwürdigen Weisheit lasse ich die beiden stehen wie vom Regen begossene Pudel und gehe meinem Bruder hinterher.

Wieder folgt der bewusst gewählte längere Weg über die Treppen nach oben in unser Stockwerk, um noch etwas nachdenken zu können. Wobei das Wort hirnen es in meinem Fall besser beschreiben würde.

Denn ich wusste noch bis eben, was ich sagen will. Nun ist mein Kopf wie leergefegt und ich befürchte, dass ich außerdem noch zusätzlich an Selbstbewusstsein und Mut eingebüßt habe, denn jeder Schritt auf der Treppe wird zusehends mühsamer.

Als ich schließlich wie ein halb zu Tode geplagter Mann auf unserem Stock ankomme, frage ich mich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, die Treppe zu nehmen. Sei's drum.

Ich nehme die restlichen Meter mit neu gefasstem Mut. Man wird mit einer sehr ablehnenden Haltung rechnen müssen. Aber dann ist wenigstens die Wahrheit raus und dieses angespannte Verhältnis wird sich – so hoffe ich – auflockern.

Mit diesen Hintergedanken klopfe ich zaghaft an Raum 483 an - auch bekannt als Bills bzw. unser Zimmer, wenn man an das große Doppelbett denkt.

Es dauert keine drei Sekunden und mein Bruder öffnet mir die Türe, um mich in Empfang zu nehmen.

Adrenalin beginnt durch meinen Körper zu schießen und treibt das Blut heiß und rapide durch meine Adern.

Jetzt wäre der passende Moment, gedanklich noch ein kurzes Stoßgebet zu sprechen, aber mir fällt keines ein. Sei's auch da drum. Das Ganze ist ohnehin zum Scheitern verurteilt, wenn man bedenkt, was ich meinem Bruder da gestehen will. Wer braucht denn da noch Glück oder Hilfe aus dem Jenseits? Braucht man da nicht eher einen Psychiater?

Bill geht voraus und setzt sich an den Rand des großen Bettes. Ich tue es ihm gleich – mit etwas Höflichkeitsabstand zwischen uns. Um nicht zu sagen Vorsichtsmaßnahmenabstand, wenn man an die mögliche Reaktion meines Zwillings denkt.

Seine Bernsteine ruhen lange auf mir.

Da ich aufgrund meiner Hirnesleere immer noch kein Wort spreche, beschließt er, die Konversation selbst zu beginnen.

„Du willst sicher über den Kuss gestern Abend mit mir reden, oder?"

Seine Stimme klingt viel melancholischer als er sicherlich beabsichtigt hat.

Ich nicke betreten.

„Dann willst du mir jetzt sicher auch sagen, wie leid es dir tut, dass dir dieser Ausrutscher passiert ist." Dieses Mal klingt die bebende Stimme vorwurfsvoll und er betont den Ausrutscher mehr als den Rest des Satzes.

Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihm fest in die dunklen Augen. „Nein, das will ich nicht sagen, Billy."

Mit diesem Satz brechen die Emotionen über ihn herein und bestimmt ohne seinen Willen bahnen sich nun die Tränen über seine Wangen, während er seine Hand vor den Mund hält, um einem Schluchzer den Weg nach draußen zu verbieten.

„Du bist so ein Lügner." Die Hand gibt die zitternden Lippen wieder frei. „Gib' doch zu, dass dir deine Groupies nicht mehr reichen."

Empörung droht, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er denkt also, ich würde ihn als Ersatz für die Groupies sehen?

„Bill, das hat mit Groupies rein gar nichts zu tun."

Doch dieses Abstreiten genügt ihm nicht als Beweis und er dreht sich von mir weg, um die Hände vors Gesicht zu legen und leise zu schluchzen. „Hör' auf damit. Du tust mir weh, Tom."

Nicht nur einer, sondern gleich mehrere Klöße beginnen, in meinem Hals zu wachsen, während ich ihn da so vor mir sehe, schluchzend und zitternd.

Mein Schutzinstinkt schlägt Alarm und ich rutsche nahe an Bill heran, um die Arme um ihn zu schlingen und fest an mich zu drücken.

Er wehrt sich nur halbherzig.

„Bill, bitte sieh' mich an", flehe ich im Flüsterton. „Bitte."

Mein Bruder zögert einen Moment, dann dreht er sich tatsächlich zu mir um und sieht mich aus ängstlichen Augen und dunkel verwischter Schminke an.

Schon fast automatisch findet meine Hand den Weg an seine feuchte Wange und beginnt, zärtlich die Tränen wegzuwischen und ihn zu streicheln.

Mein Herz schlägt immer höher und meine Zunge fährt unruhig über mein Lippenpiercing, während ich verzweifelt versuche, Worte zu finden.

„Bill... ich habe dich noch nie als einen Ersatz für Groupies gesehen und würde das auch nie!"

Er will mir widersprechen, doch mein Zeigefinger legt sich behutsam auf seine Lippen.

„Ich habe dich nicht geküsst, weil gerade kein Mädchen da war."

Die glänzenden Bernsteine weiten sich in Unglauben und Irritation. „Aber...?"

„Ich habe dich geküsst, weil..."Ich ringe ein weiteres Mal mit den Worten. „Bill, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als man einen Bruder lieben darf. Und darum..." Meine zitternden Finger streicheln über seinen Hals hinab, dann wieder über seine heiße Wange. „... darum habe ich dich geküsst. Nur darum."

Ich weiß nicht, ob es blankes Entsetzen ist oder nur eine gewaltige Überraschung, was ich da in seinen Augen sehe, doch Bills Augen ruhen prüfend auf mir. Als ob sie in meine Seele sehen könnten.

„Tommi..."

„Bitte sag' jetzt nichts", flehe ich ihn an, während meine zweite Hand seine andere Wange findet und dann durch die weichen Haare streicht.

Es ist dieser Moment der verzweifelten Liebe und Zerbrechlichkeit, der es mir erlaubt, meine Lippen auf die meines Bruders zu legen.

Es ist dieser Moment der unbeantworteten Sehnsucht, der Bill zeigt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und begehre.

Es ist dieser Moment, in dem ich seine weiche Lippen fühlen und seinen süßen Geschmack trinken darf, der berauschender ist als jedes Aphrodisiakum dieser Welt.

Und es ist der Moment, in dem ich spüre, dass mein Kuss zärtlich erwidert wird, während sich zwei Arme um meinen Rücken und Hinterkopf schlingen und mein Herz im Dreieck hüpfen lassen. Meine Schmetterlinge im Magen in Loopings rotieren. Und mein Blut kochen.

Ich werde im Taumel des Verlangens mutiger und meine Zunge stupst liebevoll gegen die Lippen meines Zwillings mit der Bitte um verbotenen Einlass.

Er gewährt ihn mir und ich zögere keinen Moment, um die süße Mundhöhle zu erkunden und Bill damit ein leises Keuchen zu entlocken.

Meine Zunge beginnt, seine zu necken, zu jagen, mit ihr zu tanzen und sie zu streicheln.

Schließlich müssen wir uns aufgrund akutem Sauerstoffmangels voneinander lösen und starren uns in die Augen.

Ich stelle fest, dass wir beide heftig atmen und zittern.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tom", kommt das plötzliche Geständnis meines Zwillings und dieses Mal ist es an mir, ihn überrascht anzusehen. „Schon die ganze Zeit."

Wieder kullern ihm ein paar Tränen über das blasse Gesicht, aber dieses Mal sind es Tränen der Erleichterung und des unglaublichen Glücks.

„Was?" Meine Frage gleich kaum mehr einem Hauchen.

Ich blinzle einmal, um zu sehen, ob ich träume, aber Bill bestätigt mir mit einem Nicken, dass es wahr ist.

Ich muss innerlich den Kopf schütteln über meine Beschränktheit. Vor lauter Liebe war ich so blind, dass ich nicht einmal gemerkt habe, dass Bill mindestens genauso in mich verliebt ist. Damit gibt auch seine Eifersuchtsattacke an dem Abend bei der Party Sinn. Und seine heftige Reaktion auf meinen Kuss gestern. Er hatte Angst, dass ich nur spiele.

Es stimmt also wirklich, was der eine Zwilling fühlt, fühlt auch oft der andere. Sogar in Dingen, die so falsch und verboten sind wie das hier.

Bevor ich noch etwas weiteres sagen oder gar denken kann, klopft es an die Türe. Wieder mal im unpassendesten Moment. Langsam sollte ich eine Strichliste führen.  
"Jungs, wir haben noch was zu tun, bevor ihr eure Konzert heute Abend habt. Ein Interview ist noch kurzfristig geplant. Seid ihr da?"  
David Jost. Na klasse.  
Ich sehe Bill noch einmal tief in die Augen, dann senken sich meine Lippen einen kurzen Moment auf die seinen.  
"Heute Abend haben wir Zeit für uns", versichere ich ihm – und auch mir, um sicherzugehen, dass das hier kein Traum war -, bevor ich zur Türe gehe und dem unverschämten Störenfried öffne.

7. infinité (Unendlichkeit)

Der Störenfried alias David Jost räuspert sich als ich ihn mit einem genervten Blick empfange. „Das Interview ist auf 13.00 Uhr angesetzt. Ihr solltet euch gleich fertig machen, denn wir haben einiges an Fahrzeit vor uns."

„Muss das sein?"

„Ja, das muss es. Außerdem seid ihr doch sonst auch immer bereit, Strapazen auf euch zu nehmen, wenn es euren Erfolg unterstützt."

Meine Hände stemmen sich in die Hüften. Nicht als Drohgebärde gedacht, aber sicherlich wirkt es einschüchternd auf mein Gegenüber.

„Erzähl' mir mal was neues, mann."

David seufzt und kapituliert. Er ist definitiv nicht auf eine Konfrontation mit mir aus, da es ohnehin gerne mit meiner lauten Stimme eskaliert.

„Macht euch einfach bereit und wir treffen uns am Eingang, okay?"

Er schielt an mir vorbei, wohl um den Blick meines Zwillings zu fangen, aber ich vermute ohne Ergebnis, so wie ich Bill kenne.

Dann dreht sich der arme Kaulitz-gepeinigte Mann weg und verlässt unseren Bereich.

Ich schließe die Tür nicht ohne ein lauteres Geräusch.

David hat es wirklich nicht leicht mit uns. Andererseits kann er echt zu den ungünstigsten Momenten aufkreuzen.  
Und das hier war eben der definitiv ungünstigste Moment, den er in seinem ganzen Leben erwischt hat.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Bill in die Augen, die meine schon sehnsüchtig erwartet haben.

Wir versinken in dem dunklen Braun der Augen des anderen, die so ähnlich und doch so unterschiedlich sind.

„Und jetzt?", flüstert er irgendwann nach einer kurzen Stille, die ihren Zauber über uns ausschüttet und wir langsam in einer unwirklichen Welt versinken, die uns einer erregenden Spannung aussetzt.

Statt zu antworten setze ich mich wieder neben meinen Zwilling, doch dieses Mal ganz dicht an seine Seite, sodass sich unsere Schenkel berühren.

Die Nähe entfacht ein unermessliches Feuer in mir – und ich bin sicher in Bill auch.

Mein Körper macht da weiter, wo unser sündiger Kuss geendet hat: bei Hitze, Zittern und heftigem Atmen.

In Bills Augen scheint ein tiefer Glanz, der das dunkle Bernsteinbraun zum Leuchten bringt – zu einem Leuchten wie ich es bisher noch nie in ihnen gesehen habe.

Und ich muss gestehen, dass es diese schwarz umrandeten Seelenspiegel zu den schönsten macht, die man in einem 17-jährigen Leben kennen kann. Und diese Augen schenken mir soeben den tiefsten Blick der Zuneigung, den ein Mensch einem anderen schenken kann.

So tief, dass mein Atem ins Stocken gerät und ich mich keinen Millimeter bewegen kann.

Einzig meine Lippen sind fähig, sich zu einem Satz zu bewegen, der mehr gehaucht als geflüstert über sie hinaustritt. „Du bist so schön, Bill."

Die Mundwinkel meines Gegenübers heben sich zaghaft und Röte schleicht sich auf seine Wangen.

Um ihn an die neugewonnene Zuneigung zu gewöhnen, streiche ich eine wirre Haarsträhne aus dem hübschen, schmalen Gesicht und liebkose danach seinen schwarzen Haaransatz.

Er schließt genießerisch die Augen und drückt sein Gesicht mit einem Seufzen gegen meine Hand, was mich zwingt, gegen meine Erregung anzukämpfen und mich zu beherrschen, um nicht dem Drang zu erliegen, über ihn herzufallen.

Ich erlaube mir lediglich einen scheuen Kuss, den ich auf seine bebenden Lippen plaziere, um uns beide für einen langen Moment aus der Zeit zu reißen und uns an den Rand des Himmels zu befördern.

Nach kurzem Zögern erwidern die weichen Lippen meines Zwillings die Bewegungen und so beginnen wir ein Spiel des Streichelns, Saugens und frechen Knabberns, während unsere Hände verloren entlang Rücken und Nacken oder Hinterkopf des Bruders wandern.

Irgendwann schnappen wir keuchend nach Luft und starren uns in die Augen.

Bills kühler Atem streift meine heiße Wangen und lindert das Gefühl des Verglühens, das mich umgarnt, ein bisschen.

Ein leises Lachen entweicht mir und ich streichle über seinen schlanken Hals hinab zum Schlüsselbein. „Das hier ist so verrückt."

Bill bestätigt mich einem andächtigen Nicken. „Ja, das ist es, aber waren wir je normal, Tommi?"

Gedanklich muss ich ihm zustimmen. Das hier ist verrückt. Abgefahren. Verboten. Aber so schön. So schön, dass ich dafür sterben würde.

Seine Frage lässt mein Gehirn in den letzten Ecken kramen und wird fündig in der Schublade ‚Kindheit bis 16. Lebensjahr'. Darin finden sich Bilder, die definitiv nicht gewöhnlich für männliche Zwillinge sind. Umarmungen, nächtliches Kuscheln, Küsse auf die Wange als Trostpflaster, Hand-in-Hand-Szenen, um nur einige davon zu nennen.

Daher liegt meine Antwort auch auf der Hand. „Nein. Waren wir noch nie."

Und genau darum erlaube ich mir einen weiteren Kuss auf diese vollen, warmen Lippen, die mich so verlockend anschimmern und so bereit sind, geküsst zu werden.

Bill erwidert ihn sehnsüchtig und schon schlingen sich unsere Arme ein weiteres Mal fest um den Bruder, so als wollten wir wieder Eins sein wie zu Beginn unseres Lebens.

Wir kosten den Moment dieser neuen Intimität aus als hätten wir noch nie im Leben jemanden geküsst, als hätten wir noch nie jemanden geliebt und als hätten wir noch nie Zweisamkeit verspürt.

Vergessen sind Moral, Angst und Zweifel. Sie sind für diesen Moment einen kurzen, schmerzlosen Tod gestorben.

Nach unzähligen Küssen lösen wir uns und mein Blick bleibt an den geschwollenen, roten Lippen meines Zwillings hängen.

Dessen unruhige Zunge fährt schüchtern darüber und kostet meinen Geschmack noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie wieder hinter den weißen Zähnen verschwindet.

Ich beobachte das Schauspiel fasziniert. Niemand kennt Bill länger als ich und trotzdem schafft er es immer wieder aufs Neue, vor allem mich in seinen magischen Bann zu ziehen.

Die sanfte Stimme, die ihm gehört, reißt mich aus der stillen Bewunderung.

„Wie lange schon?"

Ich sehe ihm wieder in die Augen, um meine daraufhin zu schließen und den Kopf träge zu schütteln. „Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Und du?"

Ich sehe ihn wieder an und prüfe seinen Blick, der von Ehrlichkeit erzählt.

„Seit etwa drei Monaten... oder so."

Seine Antwort erfüllt mich mit schlechtem Gewissen. Denn es ist definitiv keine drei Monate her, dass ich meinen letzten One-Night-Stand mit einem Groupie hatte.

Bill wusste davon. Und es muss ihm bestimmt schrecklich wehgetan haben, wird mir bewusst als ich für einen Moment daran denke, wie ich wohl gefühlt hätte, wenn Bill derjenige gewesen wäre, der die Nacht mit jemandem verbracht hätte.

Es muss ihn innerlich zerrissen haben als er an dem Abend alleine im Hotel zurückgeblieben ist.

Der Mensch, der ein Teil von ihm ist, der ihm nähersteht als jeder andere es je könnte, der Mensch, mit dem er gerne mehr teilen wollte als es je mit einem anderen möglich wäre, ließ ihn in seiner aussichtslosen Liebe und in seinem Schmerz der Einsamkeit alleine zurück, um sich einem kurzen Vergnügen hinzugeben.

Ich könnte mich nachträglich ohrfeigen für das, was ich ihm da unbewusst angetan habe und auch dafür, dass ich nicht eher bemerkt habe, was er für mich fühlt.

Stattdessen ziehe ich Bill fest in meine Arme und drücke ihn an mich, eine Geste, die ihm Geborgenheit und Schutz vermitteln soll. Vielleicht auch eine Entschuldigung ohne Worte für die ihm zugefügten seelischen Grausamkeiten?

Überrascht keucht mein Zwilling auf, dann aber erwidert er die Umarmung und schmiegt sich dicht an mich.

Das Ganze ähnelt viel eher einem Klammern als einer Umarmung, während wir so dicht an dicht aneinandergedrängt verharren, den erhöhten Herzschlag des anderen spürend und im Inneren verbrennend.

„Es tut mir leid, Bill", höre ich mich nach einer Weile mit heiserer Stimme sagen. „Es tut mir so leid."

Er weicht zurück und sieht mir in die Augen. Vergebend. „Schon gut. Du konntest es nicht wissen."

Doch, ich hätte es wissen können. Unser unsichtbares Band hätte mich warnen müssen. Hätte. Hat es aber nicht.

Während ich mit mir ringe, klopft es ein weiteres Mal an unsere Türe. Es ist Georg.

„Seid ihr endlich fertig? Wir warten schon unten. Macht mal hinne!"

Wir fahren erschrocken auseinander und starren die Türe an, dann wieder uns gegenseitig.

Ich schnaube genervt. Glück für unseren Bassisten, dass die Türe so massiv ist und Blicke nicht töten können. Auch nicht durch Holz.

„Jaja, jetzt macht euch mal nicht in die Hosen. Wir kommen ja gleich!", fahre ich die Türe an.

„Okay, bin dann unten."

Dann wird es wieder still. Erfreulicherweise können Türen nicht streiten.

Bills dünne Hand findet meine und verflechtet unsere Finger schüchtern ineinander, was mich dazu bringt, ihn anzusehen.

„Georg hat recht. Wir sollten uns beeilen. Gehen wir runter."

Die weisen Worte meines Zwillings lassen meinen Widerstand kapitulieren und so erheben wir uns vom Bett. Der Zauber bröckelt und schwindet langsam.

Ich warte an der Türe, bis mein Bruder sich nachgeschminkt und noch einige Kleinigkeiten in seine schwarze, mit Nieten verzierte Handtasche gepackt hat.

Das ist etwas, womit wir lernen müssen zu leben. Dass andauernd jemand da sein wird, der uns stört. Falls es nicht schon die tausend Termine in der Woche tun.

Umarmungen und Küsse nur hinter verschlossenen Türen. Verliebte Blicke nur verstohlen und klammheimlich. Händchenhalten, das wird's schon gar nicht geben.

Bill kommt zur Türe und schwingt die Handtasche gekonnt über die Schulter, während er mir einen Blick voller Zuneigung schenkt und als Dankeschön in Retoure einen Blick voller Begehren meinerseits stiehlt. Keine Worte der Liebe sind nötig.

Während ich ihm die Türe aufhalte, beginnt seine Tasche meine verwunderliche Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, was Bill denn so großartig von den Frauen unterscheidet. Er schminkt sich, er braucht ewig im Bad, er liebt Wellness, ja, er hat sogar dieselben Dinge in der Tasche, die die Mädels auch drinhaben in ihren. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er niemals ohne dieses Teil außer Haus geht, was wieder eine Gemeinsamkeit mit den Frauen ergibt.

Wir steigen in den Aufzug hinein, in dem bereits ein Mann Mitte dreißig, in schwarzem Anzug und mit einem Koffer, auf uns wartet und uns dann höflich zunickt.

Aber Bill ist eben Bill. Er ist keine Frau. Er ist ein Kerl. Definitiv. Und ich habe mich nicht in Bill verliebt, weil er so feminin ist, sondern weil er Bill ist. Okay, zugegeben törnen mich seine weiblichen Züge auch an. Sehr sogar. Aber das ändert nichts an seinem Charakter und daran, dass er ein Junge ist. Mein Bruder.

Der Aufzug öffnet sich im Erdgeschoss und entlässt drei Personen aus seinem metallischen Maul.

Weiter vorne warten schon unsere zwei Freunde und David alias die Nervensäge.

Sein Blick schwankt zwischen genervt und erleichtert als er uns sieht.

„Endlich. Der Van ist schon vor der Tür. Beeilt euch, Jungs."

Um Davids Nerven nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren, gehorchen wir alle vier dieses Mal brav und steigen in das wohlbekannte Gefährt ein.

Ich setze mich so dicht wie möglich neben meinen Zwilling, dessen Augen mich daraufhin dankbar anfunkeln.

Wenn wir schon so kurz nach den enthüllten Gefühlen nicht miteinander reden können, dann bezeugt wenigstens der Körperkontakt die gewonnene Verbindung zueinander.

Mir wird wieder hart in den Sinn gerufen wie schwer wir es haben aufgrund dieser verbotenen Liebe, die wir hegen.

Ein kaltes, grausames Band umhegt uns, das da besteht aus zu wenig Möglichkeiten der Zuneigungsbezeugung, unbarmherzigen Augen, die uns ständig überwachen und der Berühmtheit, die uns verbietet, auch nur einen Fehler zu begehen, weil die Folge davon unser Untergang wäre – sowohl moralisch als auch psychisch.

Mit dieser klammen Ernüchterung startet der Van seinen Weg zum Interview-Termin, wovon ich weder Ort noch den Name des Klatschblattes kenne.

Wieder, wie so oft während unseren Konzerten, läuft der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grazilen Bewegungen quer über die Bühne und bleibt an meiner Seite stehen. Er, der Göttlichste unter der Sonne. Der das Kapitel Schönheitsideal neu schreibt.

Sein makelloses Gesicht wendet sich mir zu und seine betonten Augen funkeln mich fest an als würde der Text, den er gerade singt, nur mir gelten. „Die Wärme trägt uns bis in die Unendlichkeit. Alles treibt an uns vorbei."

Ja, Brüderchen, du hast recht. Wärme allein wird uns halten, uns tragen und und schützen.

„Im Mondlicht sind nur noch wir zwei."

_Nur wir zwei. _Mein Blick wandert in seine glänzenden Bernsteine und ich bin fast nicht mehr imstande dazu, meine Akkorde zu spielen, während ich aufgrund dieser süßen Worte und der Nähe, die Bill für mich aufbietet, fast vor Hitze vergehe.

Die Hitze, die auf der Bühne präsent ist, ist nicht nur das Produkt unseres Schweißes und der Scheinwerfern, nein, vielmehr ist diese Spannung dafür verantwortlich, dieses Knistern, das seit heute Vormittag zwischen Bill und mir herrscht.

Besagte Person wendet mir nun seine ganze Frontseite zu und seine freie Hand streckt sich nach mir aus als wäre ich die einzige Person, die ihn im Moment des Untergangs retten kann. Seine Stimme schließt sich hell und voluminös an.

„Für immer ist alles, was uns bleibt. Durch den Horizont, am Himmel vorbei."

Auch wenn meine Augen zumeist auf den Saiten meiner Gitarre ruhen, spüre ich doch die verzehrenden Blicke meines jüngeren Bruders auf mir. Untermalen tun dies seine Bewegungen, die seit Auftrittsbeginn anders sind als sonst.

Ich kann nur nicht genau definieren inwiefern. Meine Vermutungen bewegen sich in Richtung ‚lasziver' und ‚freizügiger'.

Ja, es hat sich einiges verändert seit heute Morgen.

Und gerade in unserem Fall bekommt der Titel ‚Unendlichkeit', den Bill gerade herzzerreißend der Welt hinschmettert, eine ganz seltsame Bedeutung.

Unendlichkeit. Gibt es so etwas bei verbotenen Gefühlen überhaupt? Eine Ewigkeit voller falscher Gefühle?

Der Song endet. Bill bedankt sich wie immer bei den Fans und läuft eine Ehrenrunde über den Steg vorne über dem Publikum vorbei, während er mit Kuscheltieren, Rosen und Strings bombardiert wird.

Unendlichkeit. Die kann es nur geben, wenn es einen Anfang dazu gibt.

Ich lege meine Gitarre zur Seite und winke den Fans ebenfalls zu.

Und kann man denn sagen, dass es bei uns einen Anfang gibt? Sind wir nicht eher nur so weit gekommen, dass wir Bescheid wissen über die Gefühle zueinander?

Die Fans kreischen uns Liebesbezeugungen zu und wedeln mit unzähligen, bunten Plakaten, auf denen sich Bilder von uns befinden.

Ich stehe an einem Punkt, an dem ich eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen muss. Und diese Entscheidung fällt meinem Herzen einfach, jedoch nicht meiner Vernunft.

Bill kommt wieder zu uns zurückgelaufen. Sein Blick haftet länger als üblich auf mir.

Es wird Zeit.

Ein paar Mal winken wir alle noch den Fans zu, dann machen wir nacheinander den Abgang hinter die Bühne.

Ich gehe als Letzter und habe somit einen Blick auf meinen jüngeren Bruder, der vor mir geht.

Als würde er den Blick spüren, dreht er den Oberkörper in meine Richtung und lächelt mich schüchtern an. So als hätten wir uns erst kennengelernt.

„Wir waren heute wieder richtig gut."

Ich kann seine Feststellung leider nicht teilen. Schuld daran war meine gedankliche Abwesenheit, wie sicherlich jeder Mensch, der schon verliebt war, nachvollziehen kann.

Also nicke ich nur. Und füge meinen Vorschlag, den ich schon seit dem Interview hege, hinzu.

„Wie wär's, hättest du Lust, nachher noch mir mir eine DVD anzusehen?"

Ich meine, Röte zu sehen, die ihm langsam aber sicher auf die Wangen tritt. „Ja... gerne."

Die Verlegenheit in seiner Stimme bestätigt die errötenden Wangen.

Und wieder wird mir klar, dass sich alles verändert hat. Wir sind nicht mehr so unbefangen. Eher schüchtern. Wie zwei 13-Jährige, die sich zum ersten Mal verliebt haben.  
Etwas irritiert durch diese Erkenntnis folge ich meinem Zwilling stillschweigend in den für unsere Band vorgesehenen Raum.

Gegen 23.48 Uhr hält unser Van endlich am heiß ersehnten Hotel, in dem sich unsere Zimmer befinden.

Ein leichter Windzug fährt uns um die Wangen als wir das Fahrzeug verlassen und von zwei Securitys empfangen werden, die uns nach drinnen geleiten.

Verstohlen sehe ich Bill an als wir uns in der Empfangshalle wiederfinden.

Er erwidert den Blick und meint sicherlich dasselbe wie ich.

Wir brauchen kein Geleit in unsere Zimmer. Das wäre viel zu auffällig.

Eine Taktik muss her. Und zwar schnellstens.

„Wir sind dann oben in unseren Zimmern, falls noch was wäre." Okay, das war nicht gerade eine oscarreife Darbietung, aber so ist gesagt, was gesagt werden muss.

Gusti hakt trotzdem nach. „Ja, wie jetzt? Keine Party mehr?"

„Nein", kommt es knapp und wahrscheinlich nicht überzeugend genug von mir.

Aber Gustav frägt nicht weiter nach. Wahrscheinlich geht er davon aus, dass auch scheinbare Übermenschen wie Tom Kaulitz, der Ober-Mega-Partylöwe nicht immer Lust auf feiern haben.

David hält sich vornehm zurück. Offensichtlich ist es ihm mehr als recht, wenn die Kaulitz-Brüder keine Party machen und es damit weniger Chancen auf Groupie-Skandale gibt.

Ich schenke der Runde einen letzten prüfenden Blick, verbunden mit einem kurzen Nicken. Dann marschiere ich los in Richtung Aufzug, flankiert von Bill, dem es scheinbar auch mehr als recht ist, keiner weiteren Fragerei ausgesetzt zu sein.

Kurz darauf schließt sich auch schon das metallische Maul der Technik und wir sind alleine.

Schüchtern findet meine Hand die von Bill und umschließt sie liebevoll.

Ich weiß, dass er mich nun ansieht, aber ich sehe trotzdem stur geradeaus, da mir die Sache peinlich ist.

Bill weiß genau, dass ich kein Typ für große Romantik bin. Vermutlich aber schätzt er nun diese Geste umso mehr, denn plötzlich finden sich seine Lippen auf meiner Wange wieder.

Bevor ich im Liebestaumel reagieren kann, öffnet sich der Aufzug allerdings wieder und ich löse aus Reflex die Finger von der Hand meines Bruders.

Vor meinem Zimmer bleiben wir dann stehen.

„Was hast du denn für einen Film zu bieten?" kommt die scheinbar neugierige Frage.

Bills Stimme jedoch verrät mir ohne jeden Zweifel, dass es ihn definitiv nicht so sehr interessiert wie das, was vielleicht während des Filmes zwischen uns passieren könnte.

Könnte.

Mit einem Knacken öffnet sich dank Keycard die Türe und ich lasse Bill höflich den Vortritt nach innen. „Ghost Ship. Der Film ist cool."

Könnte. Dazu muss aber erst einmal Klartext geredet sein. Erst dann könnte etwas geschehen. Und das wäre dann auch nicht mal sicher.

Ich folge meinem Zwilling wie auf Watte in den Raum.

Der Zauber, der sich nun über uns legen will, wird gebremst durch die Unordentlichkeit, die sich stattdessen im Zimmer breitmacht und ich könnte mich im Nachhinein dafür ohrfeigen, mein Zimmer nicht ordentlich verlassen zu haben.

Bill setzt sich zwischen die verwühlten Laken in meinem Bett und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. „Also gut, dann mal rein mit dem Spukfilm."

Ich leiste seiner lächelnden Aufforderung Folge und lege den Film ein, bevor ich mich dicht neben ihm auf dem Bett wiederfinde.

Kaum läuft der Film, driften meine Gedanken auch schon wieder ab in Richtung meines Bruders.

Meine Augen entwickeln reges Interesse für sein Profil, dieser kleinen Stupsnase, die das schmale Gesicht verziert, diese Haare, die seine Konturen zärtlich umschmeicheln, dann wandert mein Blick an seinem Hals hinab über seine Seiten zu seinen Hüften.

Was mich da an erregenden Eindrücken flutet, lässt mein Gehirn aussetzen und ich schlinge meinen Arm um Bill und ziehe ihn fest an mich.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich trotz der spannenden Szene, die sich im Fernsehen abspielt und keiner von uns unterbricht ihn.

Somit wäre der perfekte Moment geschaffen – mal abgesehen von der späten Zeit -, um mit ihm über die Zukunft zu reden.

„Bill?"

Ich glaube, seine Augen umschweift ein sanfter Glanz. Ein Glanz als hätte er das hier erwartet. „Ja?"

„Denkst du, wir haben... naja, glaubst du, wir hätten eine Chance, wenn wir es miteinander versuchen würden?"

„Versuchen?"

„Ja, so als... naja... als Paar."

Sein Blick wird hoffnungsvoll und verzweifelt zugleich, doch als sich seine Augenbrauen betrübt nach unten ziehen, wird mir klar, in welche Richtung er steuert und ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort gesagt hat, legt sich eine unsagbare Schwere um mein Herz gleich einer kalten Hand, die es zerquetschen will.

„Tom, ich...", er sucht verloren nach Worten, „es geht nicht. Wir sind Geschwister. _Zwillinge_."

Das letzte Wort betont er schmerzvoll und mit ihm füllen sich seine Augen mit unzähligen Tränen.

Ich senke betreten den Blick auf die Laken, denn wenn ich ihm jetzt weiter in die Augen sehen würde, dann würde er dem Kampf gegen die Tränen erliegen.

„Ja, ich weiß." Meine Antwort gleicht nicht mehr als einem schuldbewussten Hauchen.

Aber wahrscheinlich ist dies ausschlaggebend dafür, dass sich Bills Arme nun um mich schlingen und er sich fest an mich drückt, während sich meine Hände auf seinen Rücken stehlen und verzweifelt seine Wirbelsäule liebkosen.

Ein leises Schluchzen entweicht ihm. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Tom!"

Seine Worte erreichen, dass ich ihn noch näher an mich ziehe und sanft wiege. „Shhhh. Nein, sag' sowas nicht, Bill."

Und trotzdem weiß ich, dass es eigentlich uns beiden leid tun müsste, was wir fühlen. Weil es gegen die Natur des Menschen ist. In mehrfacher Hinsicht.

Mein Zwilling löst sich so weit von mir, dass wir uns wieder in die Augen sehen können.

„Warum müssen wir nur Geschwister sein?"

„Sowas darfst du nicht mal denken, Billy. Was würde ich denn ohne dich tun?"

„Du könntest mich lieben wie jeder Mensch einen anderen."

Sein Vorwurf wird geschwächt durch meine Finger, die sich durch seine Haare winden und sie zärtlich aus dem feuchten Gesicht streichen.

„Aber ich würde kein Leben mit dir teilen können, das sogar schon vor der Geburt beginnt."

Meine Stimme wird leiser, ein Hauchen. „Und das ist das schönste, was du mir geschenkt hast, Billy."

Seine Augen ruhen prüfend auf meinen. Zweifel finden sich immer noch darin.

Diese zerstreue ich, indem ich seine Tränen wegküsse und jedes berührte Stück Haut somit der Vernichtung preisgebe. Weil es so ziemlich das Falscheste ist, das ich in dieser Situation tun kann. Ich rede das eine und tue das andere.

Meine Heuchelei wird belohnt, indem sich die schwarz geschminkten Bernsteine schließen und die Lippen sich einen Spalt öffnen, willig ergeben jedem einzelnen Vorhaben, das mir in den Sinn kommen möge.

Und so erliege ich dem sündigen Drang meines Fleisches und meine Lippen finden die des Zwillings im Rausch falscher Gefühle und beginnen sie zu massieren, zu streicheln und mit ihnen zu tanzen.

Ein teuflischer Tanz, aus dem ein Rausch der Leidenschaft entsteht, die sich rasend schnell in unseren Körpern ausbreitet.

Und als wäre dies das Stichwort, hüllt sich auch der sanfte Zauber um uns, der vorhin noch von der Unordnung in Schach gehalten wurde, um uns.

Er lässt unsere Hemmungen und Zweifel fallen und gaukelt uns vor, dass alles erlaubt sei, was uns gefällt.

Wir erliegen ihm ohne auch nur einen einzigen versuchten Widerstand.

Unsere Hände gehen auf eine lange, neugierige Wanderschaft auf dem vertrauten und doch so fremden Körper des Bruders, während unsere Zungen ein heißes Spiel beginnen, das mit jedem Schritt eine größere Hitze in unseren gepeinigten Körpern entfacht und Wogen der Erregung aufleben lässt.

Unsere Lippen sind unwillig, sich voneinander zu trennen und so keuchen wir in die sündigen Küsse hinein, die uns mehr und mehr dem entgegensteuern, wovon wir uns eben so fernhalten wollten.

Unendlichkeit. Beginnt sie mit Momenten wie diesen?

8. iniquité (Sünde)

Gott erlegte dem Menschen zu seinem eigenen Wohle in mosaischer Zeit Gebote auf. Eines davon ist niedergeschrieben in 3. Mose Kapitel 18, Vers 6.

‚Ihr sollt euch nicht, kein Mensch von euch, irgendeinem nähern, der sein naher Verwandter nach dem Fleische ist, um die Blöße aufzudecken.'

Diese Maßnahme verhindert zum einen Nachkommen, die Behinderungen aufweisen, sie steht jedoch zu anderen auch für hohe sittliche Maßstäbe.

Dass im 21. Jahrhundert zwei Personen dieses Gebot achtlos brechen und zudem verhöhnenderweise noch weitere, würde sicherlich die Menschen von damals in großen Zorn geraten und sich im Grabe umdrehen lassen.

Doch das kümmert mich, Tom Kaulitz, Mister Bruderherzbrecher derzeit wenig, denn ich spüre wie ich dank Bills Lippen mit jeder schwindenden Sekunde die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und auch den Verstand zu verlieren beginne.

Der weiche, feuchte Mund meines Bruders lädt mich immerzu ein, weiterzumachen, ihn weiter zu necken und zu bekriegen, nicht aufzuhören mit dieser Sünde, weil sie es wert ist. Und es auch selbst dann wäre, wenn als Resultat Verachtung oder der Tod auf uns warten würde.

Achtlos dieser Dinge wird Bills Zungenschmuck von meiner Zunge gejagt und als Antwort knabbert er zärtlich an meinem Lippenpiercing, während wir den befremdlichen, jedoch höchst interessanten und betäubenden Geschmack des anderen wahrnehmen und süchtig danach werden.

Eine nie gekannte Hitze brennt sich durch meine Lippen hindurch und verschwindet dann glühend in jeder einzelnen Zelle.

Meine Hände finden ihren gierigen Weg unter das enge, schwarze Shirt meines Bruders und streicheln die Wirbelsäule entlang hinauf und wieder hinab, während unsere Zungen ihren höllischen Tanz miteinander fortführen, der nie erahnte Ausmaße erreicht, indem er Wellen der Erregung durch unsere Körper sendet, die Gänsehaut entfacht und pure Lust auf mehr erweckt.

Ich weiß, dass ich spätestens jetzt die Bremse in das Geschehen hauen muss oder wir werden dem erliegen, was unser ganzes Dasein und Verhalten nachhaltig beeinflussen wird.

Meinem Bruder, der Stimme der Vernunft von uns beiden, scheint es nicht anders zu gehen.

„Tom", keucht er in einem Moment verzweifelten Aufbäumens gegen meine Lippen, „Tom, wir müssen aufhören." Als Widerspruch zum Gesagten prallen seine verräterischen Lippen abermals gegen meine und seine Arme schlingen sich noch fester um meinen Hinterkopf, um die Finger tief in meinen Dreads vergraben zu können.

Wahrlich eine verlässliche Stimme der Vernunft.

Doch um mich steht es nicht besser.

Meine Hände finden wie von selbst seine festen Pobacken und greifen langsam, doch bestimmt in sie hinein, während ich mich beginne an seinem Hals entlangzuknabbern.

„Ja, ... hören wir auf. Es ist verboten."

Auf meinen Körper ist eben immer Verlass, wenn es um die Triebe geht.

Und das ist wohl auch mit ein Grund, warum wir entgegen jeder Vernunft ein zweischneidiges Spiel beginnen, das darin besteht, das zu sagen, was wir tun sollten und dann aber gerade das Gegenteil tun. Ein sehr gefährliches Spiel mit dem Feuer. Und wir haben uns bereits daran verbrannt.

So gehen unsere Hände auf Wanderschaft über den Körper des Bruders, verschmelzen wir zu zwei Silouetten, die auf den ersten Blick eine einzige sind, unwissend was wir da gerade für Grenzen zerstören, unwirklich vertieft in unzähligen Berührungen und Küsse, die unsere Lust steigern bis ins Unermessliche und einen unlöschbaren Brand entfachen.

„Nicht. Hör' auf."

Das Rascheln der Laken wird schneller. Das Knistern greifbar.

„Wir sollten wirklich aufhören."

Das Keuchen wird verdächtig laut, das Ticken der Uhr verstohlen leise.

Keiner von uns nimmt die mahnenden, schon fast flehenden Worte des anderen wahr.

Zu lange haben wir geheime Gefühle gehegt, zu lange verstohlene Blicke geworfen auf die Person, die wir lieben und nicht haben durften, zu lange durften wir das, was wir am meisten begehren, nicht berühren.

„Hör' auf, es ist falsch."

Das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren wird unerträglich.

„Stop. Wir sind Geschwister."

Mein Verstand schwebt in übermenschlichen Sphären umher.

Die Warnungen gehen ein weiteres Mal kläglich unter inmitten des atemlosen Keuchens, erregtem Stöhnen und unruhigem Rascheln der Laken und wir verdrängen jede weitere Mahnung, die sich auf unsere Zunge schleicht, mag sie auch noch so klein sein, und schlucken sie ohne Gewissen hinab.

Eine immense Sehnsucht nach dem Körper meines jüngeren Bruders steigt als Folge dessen in mir auf und ich kann mir nicht helfen als ihn so fest wie möglich an mich zu pressen, um seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen, seine Wärme noch intensiver wahrzunehmen und seine Liebkosungen noch besser auszukosten.

Die Nähe erschwert uns zu atmen, doch wir schaffen es nicht, uns voneinander zu lösen, fast so als seien wir wieder ein einziger Leib wie zu Beginn unseres Lebens.

Bills unbeschriebener Körper erschaudert unter jeder sündigen Berührung meiner Hände und windet sich mir, flehend um mehr, entgegen. „Oh Gott... Tom..."

„Bill..."

Unsere Lippen prallen wieder aufeinander wie Wellen gegen ein Schiff und wir lassen uns in die weißen Laken fallen, die Hände ihre Wanderschaft um keinen Preis unterbrechend.

Ich lehne mich ohne eine Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen über meinen wehrlosen Bruder und mustere sein errötetes Gesicht mit der größten Wonne, die ich je für etwas aufbringen konnte in meinem verdammten 17-jährigen Leben.

Der willige Ausdruck in seinen Augen brennt sich scharf in meinen Kopf und ich bin nicht mehr fähig, vernünftig zu atmen und zu denken.

Moral, Zweifel und Angst sind nicht nur einen kurzen Tod gestorben, ich maße mir sogar an zu glauben, dass sie die ganze heutige Nacht nicht mehr wiederauferstehen werden. Das sollte mich eigentlich bremsen. Tut es aber nicht. Es spornt mich sogar noch unverfroren an.

Dazu kommt noch das Bild wie sich mein jüngerer Zwilling so unter mir präsentiert. Die dunklen Lider zur Hälfte geschlossen, die Haut golden schimmernd im weichen Licht, die rauchig schwarzen Haare verloren im jungfräulich weißen Kissen, die Lippen einen Spalt weit geöffnet, gerade so weit, dass er fähig ist zu atmen und trotzdem bereit für weitere unverschämte Sünden.

Sein schmaler Oberkörper hebt und senkt sich unregelmäßig heftig, sodass meine Hand sich beruhigend auf ihn legen muss. Doch dies erzielt natürlich und wie zu erwarten war nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, sondern das Gegenteil und Bills Augen schließen sich in einem Moment überraschter Erregung und Wohlbefindens, um ein leises Stöhnen auszustoßen – ein Stöhnen, das sich so unglaublich verrucht und doch so unschuldig anhört als sei er ein Dämon und Engel der Lust zugleich.

Meine freche Hand fügt eine streichelnde Bewegung über die Stellen seiner Knospen hinzu und er wiederholt die Geste, die mich jeglicher Norm entreißt, die mich bisher mit Mühe bei Sinnen halten konnte.

Gierig sauge ich das gebotene Schauspiel in mein Langzeitgedächtnis auf, um es in meinem späteren, verlorenen Leben immer wieder dann abrufen zu können, wenn ich einen Trip am Rande des Universums wagen möchte.

Die dunklen Sternenspiegel meines Zwillings öffnen sich träge und man sieht ihm deutlich an, dass er soeben eine Reise quer durch den weiten Himmel beendet hat.

Es ist ein Anblick, den man wohl nur einziges Mal im Leben so erleben kann. Ein Moment, in dem der ganze Raum die Spannung eines Elektrizitätswerkes bei weitem in den Schatten stellt. Ein Moment, der so lange an unserer Lust rüttelt, bis sie dermaßen über uns hereinbricht, dass wir uns ihrer nicht mehr erwehren können und bedingungslos kapitulieren.

„Bill... ich möchte mit dir schlafen", kommt daher meine leise flehende, viel zu falsche Bitte an meinen Bruder, der keinesfalls überrascht oder geschockt wirkt über das Gesagte. „Bitte, nur ein Mal. Ein einziges Mal."

Allein ein schwaches, schnelles Nicken bringt er zustande, die Wangen in Flammen stehende Herde, die Haare an seiner erhitzen Haut klebend, der Körper bebend nach Atem ringend, der Blick übersprudelnd vor Willigkeit und Bereitschaft, alle Grenzen zu überschreiten, mochten sie auch nur so falsch sein wie etwas falsch sein konnte.

Eine seiner Hände, die sich indessen in die weißen Laken gekrallt haben, löst sich und legt sich mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die mir einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper treibt, an meine ebenfalls erhitze Wangenpartie.

Dann führt sie mich zu den geschwollenen, tiefroten Lippen, die meine gierig erwarten und versiegelt sie zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der mir seine Sehnsucht nach der Wiedervereinigung unserer Körper nach siebzehn langen Jahren demonstriert.

Und er kann sich darauf verlassen, dass es um mich nicht anders steht.

Viel zu lange war der entzweigerissene Körper schizophren und schreit nun nach Vereinigung.

Viel zu lange musste er in der kalten Welt zerrissen umherirren und sucht nun nach der innigsten Verbindung, mit der er uns wieder vereinen kann.

Wir sehen uns in die Augen mit genau diesen Gedanken und finden keinen einzigen Zweifel darin.

Es muss so sein. Alles andere würde uns in diesem Augenblick falsch vorkommen.

Ich fasse den Saum von Bills weißem Shirt und er beendet das Ganze, indem er sich ein stückweit aufsetzt, damit ich ihm den überflüssigen Stoff vom Körper streifen kann.

Es ist nicht so als wäre mir Bills Körper unbekannt, allein schon deshalb, weil wir Zwillinge sind. Aber das hier ist kein gewöhnlicher Moment, so wie sonst, wenn wir uns voreinander umziehen. Das hier ist pure Lust. Das hier... ist pures _Begehren_.

Da ich immer noch wie gebannt den zierlichen Oberkörper meines Bruders mit den sichtbaren Rippenzeichnungen, über die sich eine helle, weiche Haut spannt, betrachte, ergreift Bill seinerseits nun die Initiative und beginnt, mir mit zitternden Händen mein schwarzes XXL-Shirt auszuziehen und erst als meine Aktivität unumgänglich ist, winde ich mich ungeduldig aus dem Teil heraus.

Für einen langen, ehrfürchtigen Moment starren wir uns einfach nur an. Den Atem des anderen hörend, sein Zittern bemerkend, den eigenen schnellen Herzschlag wahrnehmend, die Schmetterlinge im Bauch spürend, die starke Spannung zwischen uns auskostend, das Wissen um das Verbot vornehmlich verdrängend.

Dann bricht alles über uns herein und unsere Körper prallen aufeinander wie ein Tsunami gegen ein Hochhaus. Unaufhaltsam, gierig, leidenschaftlich, ungeduldig.

Bill lässt sich seufzend zurück in die Kissen sinken, gefolgt und ohne auch nur einen Zentimenter zu verschwenden von mir.

Unsere Zungen bekriegen sich ein weiteres heißes Mal an diesem Abend, doch ich bin zu ungeduldig, um noch weiter zu warten und so löse ich mich unter Geräuschen des Unwillens von den süßen Lippen meines Bruders und beginne ein zärtliches Knabbern an seinem Hals entlang, genau an der Stelle wo die Aorta pulsierend drunterliegt, im Wechsel mit Schmetterlingsküssen und meiner Zunge.

Durch das erregte leise Stöhnen, das Bill unter Windungen hervorpresst, bemerke ich, dass meine mittlerweile ausgeprägte Erregung in meiner Hose ganz schön wenig Platz hat.

„Oh Gott... Tom, das fühlt sich so gut an..."

Okay, eng ist jetzt sogar noch untertrieben und ich verlagere meine Position auf Bill etwas, um wenigstens vorne noch etwas Raum zu bekommen.

Dies geschieht, indem ich mich zwischen seine Beine dränge, jedoch peinlichst darauf achtend, dass sich unsere Männlichkeiten nicht berühren. Mal abgesehen vom Stoff, der sich ohnehin noch dazwischen befindet.

Die Position, in der wir uns nun befinden, scheint Bill zu gefallen, denn seine Schenkel pressen sich an meine Seiten und die rauchigen Augen funkeln mich erregt an, während mich darunter ein Paar glänzend rote Lippen dazu verführen wollen, sie abermals der Sünde preiszugeben.

Doch ich schaffe es mit viel Selbstbeherrschung, mich nun seinem Schlüsselbein zu widmen, die Vertiefung dahinter zärtlich zu lecken und Bill damit ein hohes Seufzen zu entlocken.

Mehr und mehr Flammen schlagen in meinem Körper Wurzeln, tragen gleich danach Frucht und ich fühle, dass auch mein Blut eher Lava gleicht als seinem eigentlichen Dasein.

Meine pochende Männlichkeit macht sich nun schmerzhaft bemerkbar, doch ich versuche mich so lange wie möglich zu beherrschen.

Das hier ist etwas, das alle Grenzen sprengt, etwas, das es in der Geschichte der Menschheit sicher nur einmal gibt und etwas, wofür ich ohne Bedingung sterben würde.

Diese Gründe schaffen es, meine Erregung noch für eine Weile unter Kontrolle zu halten und so setze ich die Reise meines Mundes fort über den Oberkörper meines Zwillings, bis ich auf eine Brustwarze treffe, die ich dann genüsslich zwischen die Zähne nehme und daran sauge und ab und an knabbere.

Als Reaktion darauf flutet eine unglaubliche Erregungswelle den Körper meines genetischen Ebenbildes, denn ein Zittern durchfährt ihn in rauen Schüben und er stößt ein lautes Stöhnen aus.

Seine Hände finden meine Dreads wieder und drücken meinen Kopf noch näher an ihn, was ich als Zuspruch für mehr werten darf und ermutigt in meinem Tun fortfahre.

Meine Hände bleiben indes nicht untätig und streichen an Bills Seiten hinab, hinauf und wieder hinab, liebkosen seine Rippen mit langsamen Streicheleinheiten.

Mein Zwilling keucht immer unkontrollierter und presst seine Schenkel fester an mich. Auch seine Männlichkeit ist nun beachtlich hart an meiner Frontseite zu spüren.

Die Erkenntnis, ihn nicht noch viel mehr nach oben zu treiben, liegt auf der Hand, trotzdem fällt es mir schwer, von seiner Knospe abzulassen und meine Tour auf seinen flachen Bauch auszuweiten.

Vor seinem Nabel verharre ich mit den Küssen und tauche dann meine Zunge hinein, um Bill damit weitere seufzende Laute zu entlocken, die sich abwechseln mit heißerem Stöhnen, das mein But noch rasender fließen lässt.

Das Gefühl, der ganze Raum stünde in Flammen, beschleicht mich mit jeder einzigen Hitzewelle, die durch mich fährt und an meiner Erregung ihr Ziel erreicht.

Ich muss mich bremsen.

Meine Lippen lösen sich von der verbotenden Frucht und ich ziehe mich etwas zurück, was einen irritierten Bill zur Folge hat, der den Kopf sofort hebt und mich unsicher ansieht.

Um seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen versiegle ich unsere Münder zu einem langen, innigen Kuss.

Bill ist es schließlich, der ihn löst und nach Luft schnappt. „Was ist?"

„Nichts, ich muss mich nur etwas zügeln, um nicht sofort... du weißt schon."

Meine ehrlichen Worte ernten ein schüchternes Lächeln und noch rotere Wangen. „Mache ich dich so sehr an?"

Ich brauche nicht eine Sekunde lang zu überlegen. „Ja. Mehr als jede andere Person auf der Welt es je könnte, Bill!"

Ein unwahrscheinlich schöner Glanz legt sich mitten in die Augen meines Zwillings.

„Dann", seine Stimme ist ein ehrfürchtiges Flüstern und er ringt abermals um Atem, „nimm' mich, Tom."

Die verbotene, so zärtlich ausgesprochene Bitte, gepaart mit diesem willigen Ausdruck aus den verruchten Augen lassen eine weitere Welle Emotionen der Erregung über mich hereinbrechen und nun bin ich es, der hart nach Luft schnappen muss, um keinen jämmerlichen Erstickungstod erleiden zu müssen.

„Bist... bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

Eigentlich lag seine Antwort schon vorher klar auf der Hand, weil Bill dasselbe fühlt wie ich. Das weiß ich aus einem Instinkt heraus, den nur Zwillinge füreinander haben.

Und so frage ich auch nicht weiter nach, denn seine Augen versprechen mir ebenfalls, dass er es ernst meint und das hier wie verrückt will.

Meine Hand knöpft hastig die enge Jeans auf, fasst den Bund seiner knappen Pants inklusive dem Jeansstoff und ich beginne mit Herzrasen, das mir fast den Brustkorb durchbricht, sie Bill langsam über die schlanken Hüften hinabzustreifen und er windet sich mehr als graziös aus den Stoffen heraus, die achtlos auf den Boden geworfen werden.

Unkontrolliert schweifen meine Augen über das schwarze Sternentattoo, das mich frech anlacht, über die Hüftknochen, die sich spielerisch durch die Haut abzeichnen und dann tiefer, über die durch Schatten umrandeten Leisten bis ich an seiner Erregung stoppe.

Eigentlich wäre es spätestens jetzt an der Zeit, ihm ein Kompliment über sein makelloses Aussehen zu machen, doch ich bin dermaßen atemlos, dass ich kein einziges Wort über die Lippen bringe.

Meine Augen sind die einzigen stummen Bewunderer dieses einzigartigen Körpers, der heute Nacht allein mir gehören wird.

Bill, der meine wortlose Faszination natürlich bemerkt hat, setzt sich auf bis unsere Gesichter dicht voreinander sind und sieht mir mit etwas - in meinen Augen unnötigem - Scham in die Augen, gefolgt von einem kurzen, mehr versprechenden Kuss auf meine Wange.

Und schon werden auch seine Hände sündig aktiv, indem sie ihren Weg zu meiner Baggy finden und malerisch an deren Saum entlangstreichen.

Er wird nun nervös, das äußert sich mehr als offensichtlich. Seine Augen sehen mich immer wieder aus flackernden Lidern an, hilfesuchend und verunsichert, während die weißen Zähne sich mit der Unterlippe vergnügen.

Es ist das erste Mal für uns beide, dass wir mit einem Jungen schlafen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es auch noch der eigene Bruder ist und, um dem Ganzen noch eine glänzende Krone aufzusetzen, der eigene _Zwilling_. Könnte das alles eigentlich Anlass dazu geben, nicht nervös zu werden? Zweifelhaft.

Diese in meinem Kopf rhetorisch gestellte Frage gibt auch meinem Körper den Freibrief, nervös zu werden, was sich in feuchten Handflächen und nochroten Wangen äußert.

Doch wir sind bereits viel zu weit gegangen und wollen es viel zu sehr als uns dieser Tatsachen zu sehr bewusst zu werden und so verwickle ich Bill in einen weiteren feuchten Zungenkuss, um ihn in seinem Tun zu bekräftigen.

Es wirkt und kurz darauf hat er es tatsächlich trotz bebenden Fingern geschafft, meine Baggy zu öffnen. Ich entledige mich meiner Hose und den Shorts von selbst, um Bill nicht noch mehr zu strapazieren. Das geht natürlich nicht so grazil vonstatten als es bei meinem Bruder der Fall war, aber das tut auch nichts Großes zur Sache, denn das Wesentliche steht noch bevor.

Um diese Tatsache wissend prallt mein nackter Körper gegen den meines Zwillings und als wir das Gefühl von Hitze an Hitze, Härte an Härte, Bruder an Bruder verspüren, reißt uns die Realität aus ihren Gefilden, um uns einen Kurztrip hinter die Sonne zu schenken und dann wieder unsanft in ihren klammen Händen aufzufangen.

Ein sündiges Stöhnen entweicht fast gleichzeitig aus unseren Mündern, das sich nur in der Tonlage voneinander unterscheidet, meines tiefer und um einiges rauer als das von Bill.

Diese Laute zwingen uns dazu, Blickkontakt aufzunehmen und zu erkennen, dass der Bruder verdammt lustverschleierte Sterne in den identischen Augen trägt.

Um diesen Blick noch zu steigern, umfasse ich mit einer langsamen Bewegung das Glied meines Zwillings und beginne ein sanftes Streicheln, der Länge nach auf und ab.

Bills Kopf wirft sich heftig ins Kissen zurück, während seine Hände an meinen Rücken klatschen und mich fester an ihn ziehen, während die Nägel Markierungen entlang meiner Wirbelsäule ziehen.

Seine Lippen ziehen zischend Sauerstoff in die Lungen und sein lautes, dunkles Stöhnen erfüllt den ganzen Raum mit einem durchdringenden Volumen.

Antwortend findet seine Hand mein bestes Stück, jedoch wesentlich langsamer und desorientiert aufgrund der Gefühle, die von ihm Besitz ergreifen.

Dann aber beginnt auch er ein heißes Streicheln entlang meinem erregten Glied und ich spüre wie Himmel und Hölle sich gleichzeitig zwischen meinen Lenden treffen und danach im ganzen Körper verteilen.

Auch meinen Lippen entfährt ein lauteres Stöhnen und bringt mich gefährlich nahe an den Punkt, den ich jetzt definitiv noch nicht überschreiten will.

Also reiße ich eine weitere Portion Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und lasse von Bills Glied ab, um daraufhin seine schmale Hand von meinem Penis zu nehmen. An Oralverkehr ist jetzt sicher nicht zu denken, denn es wäre so ziemlich das Verkehrteste, was wir jetzt bei diesem Ausmaß der Erregnung machen könnten. Und ich will meinen ersten Orgasmus durch Bill nicht auf diese Weise erleben.

„Nicht, sonst komme ich zu früh."

Er sieht zu mir aus trüben, glasigen Augen auf und nickt langsam.

Der nächste Schritt ist also angesagt. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte vorher wenigstens zwei Minuten im Internet nachforschen dürfen wie Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen zwei Kerlen abläuft.

Das Grobe ist mir bekannt aus Gesprächen und Diskussionen mit Freunden. Und dort wurde auch zur Sprache gebracht, dass man den Partner vor dem Eindringen vorbereiten muss, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Aber was genau man dazu verwendet und wie lange man den Partner weiten muss, das hat mir nie jemand gesagt und mit diesem Wissen kommt auch die Hemmung, Bill wehzutun, denn es ist mehr als klar, dass er derjenige sein wird, der genommen wird, da ich insgesamt um einiges dominanter bin als er und auch selbst keine Penetration in meinen Körper dulden würde. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen ohnehin viel feminineren Zügen und dass ich ihm meiner Lebtage nie zutrauen würde, so etwas bei einem anderen Kerl fertigzubringen.

Also liegt es an mir, ihn vorzubereiten.

Etwas Glitschiges muss her. Der erste spontante Einfall dazu erscheint mir auch der naheliegendste zu sein und als ich mich entschlossen habe, suche ich Bills Augenkontakt.

„Du musst dich jetzt entspannen, Bill. Ich werde vorsichtig sein, okay?"

Er weiß genau, wovon ich rede, trotzdem sind ein paar unsichere Blicke aus seinen dunklen Augen nicht vermeidbar.

Ich platziere daher einen Kuss auf seine Stirn und flüstere ihm mit meiner sanftesten Stimme so zärtlich wie möglich ins Ohr: „Hab' keine Angst. Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht auch willst."

Der ängstliche Blick wird nun wesentlich entspannter. „Okay. Ich vertraue dir."

Ich schenke ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, dann hebe ich ihm Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Lippen. „Befeuchte sie."

Gehorsam und mit viel mehr Erotik als beabsichtigt nimmt er die Finger in seine heiße, feuchte Mundhöhle und umspielt sie zärtlich mit der Zunge. Als ich daran denke, was dieser Mund mit meinem Glied anrichten könnte, jagt mir ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken hinab.

Meine Finger verlassen seine warme Nässe und ich spreize mit meiner anderen Hand seine Beine etwas weiter, um daraufhin mit meinem Zwilling einen prüfenden Blick austauschen zu können.

Ich bekomme sein Einverständnis mit einem innigen Blick. Trotzdem lenke ich ihn ab, indem ich mich einer seiner Brustwarzen widme, an der ich ein weiteres Mal lecke und ein sanftes Saugen beginne, während meine Hand mit den feuchten Fingern beginnt, seinen Eingang zu massieren und die andere seine Seite beruhigend streichelt.

Die Gefühle brechen über meinen Zwilling herein und er windet sich unruhig unter mir, mal heftiger, mal weniger, verbunden mit Lauten, die meine Erregung ohne Rücksicht steigern und steigern, sei die Tonlage hoch, rau oder krächzend.

Seine Hände finden in wohliger Ekstase meine Schulterblätter und versuchen vergeblich, mich noch näher an ihn zu pressen. Zuviel Energie verliert er in jedem Schauder der Lust, die durch seinen liebesgepeinigten Körper fahren, wieder und wieder.

Als ich meine zwei Finger in ihn eindringen lasse, hält er für einen Moment inne wegen des ungewohnten Gefühles, vielleicht auch wegen etwas Schmerz, doch im nächsten kapituliert er wieder vor den Lustgefühlen, die ihn an der Brust durchströmen und keucht zischend nach Luft, was mich anspornt, weiterzumachen.

Ich dringe tiefer in seine warme Enge ein, vorsichtig, Stück für Stück, um ihn daran zu gewöhnen und ich schaffe es tatsächlich, ihn mit meinen Lippen so weit abzulenken, dass er sich nicht verkrampft und nur seiner Lust widmet.

Als ich jedoch seine Prostata streife, krümmt mir Bill mit einem Ruck seinen Körper entgegen mit einem leisen Aufschrei. „Tom!"

Sofort löse ich meine Lippen von ihm - jedoch nicht meine Finger - und sehe ihn irritiert an, doch als ich die unermessliche Lust in seinen Augen spiegeln sehe, weiß ich, dass ich ihn keine Sekunde mehr weiten darf oder sein Orgasmus wird unbarmherzig über ihn hereinbrechen.

Bill fasst meine Wangen mit beiden Händen und sieht mich mit dem willigsten Blick an, den ich je in den Seelenspiegeln eines Menschen gesehen habe. Er übertrifft jedes Mädchen, das ich hatte, jeden Groupie, jeden anderen Menschen bei Weitem. Er will dies hier wie wahnsinnig. Er will mich. Er will unsere Vereinigung genauso sehr wie ich.

„Nimm' mich endlich. Bitte, Tom!"

Seine krächzende, keuchende Stimme brennt sich in mein Gehör, verflüssigt sich dort in heiße Lava und fließt durch meinen ganzen Körper, um jede einzelne Zelle zu verbrennen.

Um meine Selbstbeherrschung ist es nun geschehen. Ich spüre wie mich ein immenser Drang überkommt, über Bill herzufallen und ihn ohne Rücksicht zu vögeln, bis ich den Verstand verliere und vor Erschöpfung zugrunde gehe.

Aber ich weiß, dass ich Bills erster Partner bin, mit dem er Geschlechtsverkehr hat und so würde ich einen Teufel tun, ihn so zu behandeln und beiße den Kiefer heftig zusammen, um mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Stattdessen prallen meine Lippen gierig auf seine und ich drücke ihn unter meinem Gewicht ins Bett zurück.

Wir lösen unsere Münder langsam voneinander und sehen uns ein letztes Mal vor unserer Vereinigung, ein letztes Mal bevor wir über jegliche Klippe der Vernunft springen in die Augen. Vertrauen, Zuneigung und unfassbare Liebe darin erkennd und somit das gegenseitige Einverständnis bekommend.

Dann ist es soweit und ich atme scharf durch, um meine Erregung kontrolliert durch mich fluten zu lassen.

Unsere Hände finden sich an den Seiten von Bills Kopf und verflechten die Finger fest ineinander, eine Geste der Zugehörigkeit und Verbundenheit zum Zwilling.

Dann positioniere ich meinen Unterkörper dichter an Bill, mein Glied seine Öffnung berührend und verharre für ein paar Sekunden, um meinen Bruder auf das, was kommen wird, vorzubereiten.

Er sieht mich aus halb geöffneten, lustverhangenen Augen an und nickt leicht, was diesem ehrfüchtigen Moment schon fast einen heiligen Touch gibt.

Dann beginne ich, in den Körper einzudringen, der mir von allen auf der ganzen Welt am meisten untersagt ist. Langsam und vorsichtig und mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung.

Einerseits deshalb, weil ich Bill nicht wehtun möchte, andererseits, um bei der warmen Enge, die mich fest umschließt, nicht sofort von meinem Höhepunkt verschlungen zu werden.

Bill stößt ein leises Wimmern aus, doch sein Gesicht erzählt von der Tapferkeit, die er mir und unserer Verbindung zuliebe mutig zutage legt.

Ich verharre abermals einen Moment, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich an die Fülle zu gewöhnen.

Und er entspannt sich wie erwartet.

Ich dringe weiter ein, immer weiter, bis ich schließlich tief in seinem Körper bin.

Ich schließe meine Augen. Das ist es also. Das hier ist die tiefste, die innigste Vereinigung, die wir nach unserer Geburt erfahren und eigentlich nicht dürfen.

Trotzdem legt sich ein wohliges Gefühl um mich wie ein Mantel und versichert mir, dass das hier das schönste ist, was ich je in meinem Leben gefühlt habe, mag es auch so falsch und verboten sein und mag auch noch so viel dagegen sprechen.

Ich öffne in Umarmung dieser wohligen Wärme die Augen und suche Bills Blick, doch ich werde nicht fündig, denn auch seine Augen sind geschlossen in diesem Moment der innigsten und perfektesten Verbindung, die wir beide am Rande des Universums teilen.

Sein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck und seine roten Wangen rufen mir in den Sinn, wie wunderschön Bill ist. Das schönste männliche Wesen, das es je auf der Welt gegeben hat. Und ich würde tausend Tode sterben, nur für diesen Anblick, den er mir bietet mit den unkontrollierten, keuchenden Atmungen, mit dieser glänzenden, verschwitzten Haut und den schwarzen Haaren, die ihm schmeichelnd an den Wangen kleben.

Ich ziehe mich etwas aus der köstlichen Enge zurück, um daraufhin wieder in sie hineinzugleiten und damit lüsterne Schauer durch meinen Körper wandern zu lassen, die sich dann in Form von einem lauten Stöhnen Freiheit verschaffen.

Bill antwortet mir mit einem leisen Seufzer und öffnet mühsam die Augen.

Unsere Blicke finden sich in einem perfekten Moment der Lust, während ich mich wieder zurückziehe und dann mit etwas mehr Kraft in den schmächtigen Körper unter mir zu stoßen beginne.

Wir stöhnen den Namen des Bruders in wirrer Abgeschiedenheit von jeglichem Zeit- und Raumgefühl und unsere Hände verflechten sich fester zur wortlosen Bekräftigung der Zuneigung zueinander, die feuchte Wärme in den Handflächen ignorierend.

Das ist es. Dieser Moment der Verbundenheit, dieser Moment der verbotenen Handlung, die sich besser anfühlt als sich jedes Gefühl auf dieser verdammten Welt anfühlen könnte. Dieser Moment, in dem ich vereinigt bin mit der Person, die mein Ebenbild ist, meine zweite Hälfte, mein Zwilling.

Das im Sinn, verliere ich alles, was mich bisher noch verzweifelt zurückgehalten hat. Mein Stoßen wird unkontrollierter. Wilder. Gieriger. Fordernder.

Das Blut schießt heißer durch die Adern, die Hitzewellen schlagen noch viel höher und alles steht in lodernden Flammen um uns herum, verschwimmend vor unseren lustgetrübten Augen.

Von fern nehme ich Bills Stöhnen wahr, das heftiger und atemloser wird. Er ist verloren in seinen lüsternen Schauern, die durch seinen zierlichen Körper jagen, ihn zur seeligen Verzweiflung treiben und ihn zwingen, sich unter mir aufzubäumen, dann aber wieder zu kapitulieren, um eine neue Windung zu starten unter meinem verschwitzten Körper, gegen den er keine Chance hat und der ihn mit einer schieren Brutalität penetriert.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich könnte alleine bei diesem Ausdruck in seinen Augen kommen wie er so kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt aussieht. Verschwitzt. Lustvoll. Willig. Einfach nur Bill.

Ich nutze die Gunst meines klaren Momentes, um meinen Zwilling in einen erschöpften Kuss zu verwickeln, den er kaum imstande ist zu erwidern und es doch verzweifelt versucht.

Das hier könnte weitergehen bis ans Ende der Welt. Das hier könnte in die Ewigkeit andauern und uns emporheben in die höchsten Sphären, die ein Mensch je erleben kann und einhüllen in die Arme der Unendlichkeit, die ich jetzt zu kennen glaube.

Unendlichkeit. Das muss sie sein.

Unsere lusterfüllten Körper holen uns zurück in das Hotelzimmer in Berlin und signalisieren uns mehr als deutlich, dass sie dieses Level der Erregung nicht mehr lange halten können.

Das zwingt mich dazu, gnadenlos weiterzumachen, noch mehr in diese warme, mich umgarnende Enge zu stoßen, diesen bebenden Körper immer tiefer zu penetrieren, meinen Bruder immer heftiger zu nehmen.

Unser Stöhnen vereint sich zu heißen Lustschreien, die sich abwechseln mit den Wogen der Raserei, die durch unsere gepeinigten blutsverwandten Körper rauschen. Gnadenlos. Immer schneller. Immer rauer. Immer brutaler.

Ich spüre wie der Wahnsinn von mir Besitz ergreift, meinen Körper mit seinem heißen Atem einlullt, dann wieder von mir ablässt und meinen Bruder findet, um auch ihn sanft zu umgarnen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel mehr ich noch ertragen kann ohne durchzudrehen oder zu verglühen, doch dann kommt meine Erlösung und rettet mich in Form von meinem Orgasmus, der über mich hereinbricht wie ein Hochhaus auf seine Grundfesten, die erschüttert werden, und ich werfe meinen Kopf in den Nacken zurück, um einen lauten, rauen Schrei der Ekstase auszustoßen, der mich befreit von all der angestauten Lust, die in mir gebrannt hat.

Ich stoße weiter und mein Beweis des Höhepunktes verlässt meinen Körper, um auf Ewigkeit in dem meines Ebenbildes zu ruhen.

Bills antwortender Orgasmus durchströmt seinen strapazierten Körper mit meinen weiteren Stößen.

Sein Kopf presst sich in die Kissen zurück, seine gesamte Muskulatur spannt sich an und die verschwitzten Hände krallen sich fester in meine.

Er stöhnt mit seiner letzten Kraft meinen Namen mit einer Erotik, die mich, wäre ich nicht bereits gekommen, sicher über die Klippe getragen hätte.

Dann kehrt langsam Ruhe in unsere Körper zurück.

Wir vernehmen das erschöpfte, unregelmäßige Keuchen des Bruders und ich habe Mühe, mich über ihm zu halten und nicht auf Bill zusammenzubrechen.

Er sieht mich müde an, eine seiner Hände löst sich zaghaft aus meiner und streichelt meinen Hals, dann meinen Kiefer und bleibt auf meiner heißen, verschwitzen Wange liegen.

„Ich... ich liebe dich, Tom."

Eine Wahrheit, so zärtlich und zerbrechlich ausgesprochen, dass es mein Herz fast zum Stillstand zwingt.

Ich muss gegen den Kloß ankämpfen, der sich in meinen Hals ausbreitet aufgrund dieser unendlichen Zuneigung, die mein Bruder für mich aufbringt.

Ich bin unfähig, etwas darauf zu erwidern, so überwältigt bin ich von seiner Liebe.

Also lasse ich Taten in Form eines langen zärtlichen Kusses folgen, der Bill zeigt, dass es mir nicht anders geht als ihm.

Als der Kuss endet, sehen wir uns noch einmal in die Augen, dann löse ich mich von meinem Zwilling und somit auch unsere Vereinigung, was einen frustrierten Laut meines Bruders zur Folge hat.

Doch schon im Moment der Trennung unserer Körper umfängt uns eine neue Verbindung, die sich in einer festen Umarmung äußert.

Bill schmiegt seinen Kopf an meine Brust, während seine Hand daneben ruht und über meine Bauchmuskeln spielt.

Meine Arme umschließen seinen Rücken und spenden ihm Wärme.

Ich weiß, dass wir soeben den größten Fehler unseres Lebens getan haben. Und Bill weiß das sicherlich auch.

Aber keiner von uns spricht es an. Weil sich sonst der Zauber um uns auflösen würde.

Und das darf nicht sein. Nicht heute Nacht. Diese Nacht gehört uns. Uns, den Sündern.

Morpheus zieht mich in sein Traumesreich, flankiert von der wohligen Wärme, die mir mein Bruder spendet und mich begleitet auf der Reise ins Land, in dem alles möglich ist. Auch Bruderliebe.

9. culpabilité (Schuld)

Eine unglaublich wohlige Wärme ist es, die mich zärtlich aus einem tiefen Schlaf wachküsst.

Ich schlage träge meine viel zu schweren Lider auf und starre an die kahle, weiße Zimmerdecke.

Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum. Bill und ich sind händchenhaltend wie in einem dieser kitschigen Filme durch die vollen Straßen gezogen.

Die Menschen haben uns nicht angestarrt. Nicht über uns getuschelt. Nicht über uns gelästert.

Niemand hat beschuldigend mit dem Finger auf uns gedeutet, niemand uns beschimpft.

Es war der perfekte Traum.

Aber eben nur ein Traum.

Langsam kehrt das Gefühl der Realität in meine Glieder zurück und ich finde den Grund meines sanften Erwachens an meinen Oberkörper geschmiegt vor.

Bill.

Seine zerzausten Haare sind wild auf meiner Brust verteilt und dazwischen befindet sich ein entspanntes Gesicht mit geschlossenen Augen, das friedlich in der Welt von Morpheus verweilt und bestimmt einen genauso schönen Traum hat wie ich noch vor fünf Minuten.

Die helle Haut schimmert bei jedem Heben und Senken meines Brustkorbes im warmen Sonnenlicht, das sich durch das Fenster hereinstiehlt, um uns Sünder neugierig zu betrachten.

Sünder. Ja, das sind wir. Verfluchte Kreaturen, die wider besseren Wissens Schlechtes getrieben und die Gott höhnisch mit ihrem Treiben ins Angesicht gespien haben. Die Schande über sich und den Bruder gebracht haben.

Das wohlbekannte schlechte Gewissen gräbt sich hinter den Resten meiner Glückseligkeit hervor, um langsam aber stet die Übermacht über meine Emotionen zu ergreifen und sie mit sich zu vergiften.

Als könnte ich damit das Passierte ungeschehen machen oder es gar entschuldigen streichelt meine Hand über jeden einzelnen Wirbel am Rücken meines genetischen Ebenbildes hinab.

Noch ist er im Reich der Unschuld und Ahnungslosigkeit. Noch macht er sich keine quälenden Gedanken über unseren Fehler.

Stattdessen stößt er ein leises Seufzen aus und schlingt die Arme noch fester um mich.

Beklemmung gesellt sich nun zur Schuld dazu. Wenn wir... wenn ich gestern nicht die Selbstbeherrschung verloren und meinen Bruder dazu gebracht hätte, mit mir zu schlafen, dann müssten wir heute nicht so viele seelische Qualen durchmachen.

Aber ich war einfach überrumpelt von den ganzen Gefühlen für Bill. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich war wahnsinnig nach ihm. Es war wie eine Sucht, mit der man nicht brechen kann, weil sie viel zu stark ist.

Meine Zähne spielen geräuschvoll an dem metallischen Lippenpiercing herum. Die Hand setzt ihre Reise nach oben fort und vergräbt sich in der schwarzen, weichen Mähne.

Verflucht sei ich für meine falschen Gefühle. Und noch vielmehr für das, was ich Bill da angetan habe.

Andererseits hätte er jederzeit abblocken können. Hat er aber nicht. Weil er es genau so sehr wollte wie ich. Weil auch er im Rausch der bisher unterdrücken Leidenschaften kapituliert hat.

Und es hat sich nicht einmal falsch angefühlt. Im Gegenteil. Es war das schönste Gefühl, vereinigt zu sein mit dem Menschen, den man über alles liebt und dem man mehr vertraut als sonst irgend jemandem. Man kann dies nicht einmal mit normalem Sex zwischen Kerlen vergleichen. Das hier war viel intensiver. Weil jeder den anderen von Geburt an kennt.

Doch man kann es drehen und wenden wie man will, es ist Inzest. Es ist _Blutschande_, was wir da getrieben haben in der schützenden Dunkelheit der letzten Nacht und hinter verschlossenen Türen.

Und Inzest ist verboten. Es ist verpöhnt. Es ist falsch. Es ist eine Sünde.

Was würden wohl unsere Fans denken und sagen, wenn herauskäme, dass ihre größten Idole, ihre Schwärme schlafloser Nächte, ihre Sexsymbole miteinander geschlafen haben und zu allem Übel sogar noch Gefühle füreinander hegen?

Würden sie uns mit Briefen bombardieren, deren Inhalt mit Anklagen wie ‚ekelhaft', ‚abartig' oder ‚krank' gefüllt sind?

Würden sie den Kopf schütteln über die Menschen, die eigentlich eine Vorbildfunktion haben müssen, darin aber mehr als kläglichst versagt haben? Naheliegend.

Oder würden sie vielleicht verstehen, dass sich aus so einem innigen brüderlichen Verhältnis eine zärtliche Liebe entwickelt hat? Würden sie ihre Träume aufgeben, um unsere zu unterstützen? Unwahrscheinlich.

Und was würden die Medien über uns berichten, die schon wegen einem Foto mit einem Groupie und mir einen Skandalbericht an die Öffentlichkeit geschmettert haben?

Sie würden uns zerfleischen. Sie würden uns zerreißen. Sie würden gleich gierigen Wölfen die Skandalstory des Teenieband-Zeitalters präsentieren. Mit den schlimmsten Vorwürfen. Mit den anklagendsten Schuldzuweisungen. Mit den berechtigtesten Fragen.

‚Warum der Bruder?' ‚Genügen ihnen die vielen Mädchen nicht?' ‚Was geht in den Kaulitz-Zwillingen vor, wenn sie ihr Spiegelbild vögeln?'

Meine Gedanken spinnen gnadenlos und unaufhaltsam weiter, was wäre, wenn alles herauskäme, was letzte Nacht passiert ist zwischen den berühmtesten Zwillingen Deutschlands.

Ich versuche mich zu bremsen. Erfolglos.

Bilder der möglichen nahen Zukunft fluten mich. Blitzgewitter. Paparazzi. Journalisten mit mehr als brisanten Fragen zu unserem Verhältnis, die uns ohne Rücksicht das Mikrophon vor die Lippen halten und unsere sprachlosen, blassen Gesichter mit der maßlosen Scham darin.

Zeitungen mit Skandalberichten. Männer, die sie kopfschüttelnd lesen und daheim Kinder in unserem Alter haben.

Frauen mit Kinderwägen, die mit der Freundin unterwegs sind und mit vorgehaltener Hand hinter unserem Rücken zu tuscheln beginnen.

All diese Vorstellungen und Ängste machen mir ernüchternd klar, dass unsere Liebe nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Chance hat.

Man würde uns so lange seelischen Qualen aussetzen, bis wir irgendwann daran zerbrechen oder in den Wahnsinn getrieben würden.

Und Bill so zu sehen könnte ich niemals ertragen.

Ich sehe traurig aus dem Fenster. Es ist auch heute ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne scheint und lädt uns zu guter Laune ein.

Doch in meiner Seele herrscht bittere Finsternis, die sich mit jeder einzelnen ernüchternden Erkenntnis verbreitet und mein Herz brutal umklammert.

Es darf nicht sein. Ich werde Bill vor dieser Zukunft schützen müssen, damit er nicht an etwas zerbricht, das wir beide so sehr wollen und nicht dürfen.

Das letzte Nacht war ein einmaliges Erlebnis, an das wir uns unser Leben lang klammern müssen, um das, was wir füreinander empfinden nicht zu vergessen, aber auch nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Es ist sowohl die schönste Erinnerung in unserem Leben als auch ein bitteres Mahnmal, es nicht wieder zu tun.

Mein Herz wird immer schwerer und ich fühle mich unendlich schwach unter der erdrückenden Machtlosigkeit, etwas gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit gegen eine Liebe, die anders ist, zu tun.

Meine Arme schlingen sich fest um meinen Zwilling. Ich will ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen. Am liebsten nie wieder dieses Zimmer verlassen und auf ewig hierbleiben mit ihm. Uns wegschließen von dieser grausamen Welt, damit unsere Liebe wenigstens hier drin existieren darf. Hier, wo uns niemand sieht. Hier, wo uns niemand anklagen und beschimpfen kann.

Der schmächtige Körper unter meinen Händen beginnt sich etwas zu räkeln und ich senke den Blick, um einem verschlafenen Bill in die müden Augen sehen zu können.

„Hey. Wie hast du geschlafen?"

Meine Stimme klingt erschreckenderweise leiser und noch viel sanfter als eigentlich in meiner Ernüchterung beabsichtigt.

Mein kleiner Bruder streckt sich etwas auf meinem Oberkörper aus und verbiegt sich dabei abnormal. Trotzdem und verwunderlicherweise sieht das Ganze fantastisch aus. Wie eine Elfe, die eine Ballettübung im Liegen macht.

Dann ruht sein Blick auch schon wieder auf mir und ich sehe ihm an, dass er gerade wohl alles Revue passieren lässt von gestern Nacht, denn eine gesunde Röte schießt ihm ins Gesicht und er hält für ein paar Sekunden den Atem an, um danach ein paar Worte herauszusprudeln.

„Gut und du?"

„War okay."

„Mhm."

Schweigen. Schüchterner Blickaustausch.

Seine Röte treibt Sporen, die sich dann als Setzlinge auf meinen Wangen niederlassen, um dort selbst zu einer beachtlichen Größe heranzuwachsen.

Die Augen meines Bruders wandern unruhig in meinem Gesicht umher, suchen dann etwas anderes im Raum, das mindestens genauso interessant sein könnte, kommen kurz darauf aber wieder zurück – erfolgreich gewesen oder nicht sei dahingestellt - und bleiben in meinen hängen. „Das, was gestern passiert ist, war eine einmalige Sache und wir werden es nie wieder tun, ... nicht wahr?"

Da ist sie schon. Die ernüchternde, niederschmetternde Feststellung, vor deren lauter Aussprache ich mich so gefürchtet habe. Und vor meiner knappen, einsichtigen Antwort genauso.

„Mhm."

Das Schweigen kehrt zurück und wird unangenehm. Die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme hat volle Wirkung gezeigt. Genauso wie in meiner knappen Antwort.

Trotzdem müssen wir jetzt realistisch bleiben. Es geht nicht anders.

„Unsere Liebe hätte nie eine Chance, Bill. Die würden uns alle kaputtmachen."

Reumütiges Nicken aus einem gebrochenen Blick, umrandet von glasigen Augen.

„Ich weiß."

Mir wird schmerzlich bewusst, wie viel Leid und seelische Qual schon allein so wenige Worte ausrichten können.

Ich weiß, dass ich noch was sagen sollte zu letzter Nacht. Dass es das schönste war, das ich je erlebt habe. Dass es unvergesslich war. Und dass ich ihn jetzt noch viel mehr liebe als ohnehin schon.

Meine Kehle lässt es nicht zu. Sie hat mir die Sprache geraubt. Bewegen kann ich mich auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich wegen all der Ängste und Zweifel. Man ist derzeit ein menschliches Wrack, das seinen Crash auf der hohen See des Lebens mit der Realität gehabt hatte und nun unaufhörlich in die kalten Tiefen sinkt.

Bill setzt sich langsam auf und auch der letzte Rest des Zaubers der vergangenen Nacht verliert sich im Nichts.

Seine Augen schimmern mich traurig an und Tränen steigen in ihnen auf.

Er will aber nicht, dass ich sehe wie sehr es ihn schmerzt und sucht einen Ausweg. „Ich geh' duschen, Tommi."

Er rutscht langsam vom Bett, doch im Moment als er aufstehen möchte, finde ich wenigstens meine Motorik wieder und fasse seinen Arm, um ihn zu mir herumzuwirbeln.

Es kommt nicht der Hauch eines Protestes als sich unsere Lippen im Moment der Schwachheit finden und so gierig liebkosen als hätten sie sich eine Ewigkeit nicht berührt. Und unsere Arme sehnsuchtsvoll den Zwilling umschlingen als hätten wir uns ein Leben lang vermisst.

Unausgesprochene Sehnsüchte, immenses Verlangen und grenzenlose Liebe vereinen sich in dem Bündel Menschen, die so dicht aneinanderkleben als seien sie schon immer nur eins gewesen.

Schließlich lösen wir uns nach Luft ringend voneinander und Bill entreißt sich mir abrupt, um hastig seine Kleider vom Boden aufzusammeln und dann rasch ins Bad zu verschwinden.

Die Tränen, die ihm dabei wortlos über die Wangen laufen und die mir verborgen bleiben sollen, bleiben jedoch nicht unentdeckt.

Mit einem mächtigen Kloß im Hals sehe ich Bill hinterher, bis er aus meinem Sichtfeld entschwunden ist.

Es tut mir unsagbar weh, ihn so sehen zu müssen. Es zerreißt mich von innen heraus, aber ich weiß, dass es sein muss, um noch viel Schlimmeres abzuwenden.

Und bei dem Stichwort beginnt mein Verstand ein gefährliches Eigenleben und reißt mich hinab in die Tiefe der grausamen Bilder und Ängste, die uns zerstören könnten, käme auch nur ein Funke der Wahrheit ans Licht.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange mich die beunruhigenden Visionen festhalten, doch Bill ist es, der mich dann aus ihnen befreit mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit im Zimmer. Frisch geduscht und ungeschminkt, aber bezaubernd wie eh und je und duftend nach Shampoo.

Sein Anblick ist es auch, der mich aus dem Meer der Ängste und Zweifel fischt und in seine heilige Präsenz hüllt.

Atemlos schweifen meine gierigen Augen über jeden Zentimeter des Körpers, den ich heute Nacht entjungfert habe.

Bills Stimme holt mich aus meiner sündigen Augenreise zurück.

„Ich geh' noch kurz in mein Zimmer, um mich zu schminken. Wir treffen uns dann unten, okay?"

Ich nicke monoton.

Entgegen jeglichem Drang und dem traurigem Klang in Bills Stimme ist es besser für uns, Normalität über die Sache wachsen zu lassen.

Obwohl ich ganz genau weiß, dass dieses Erlebnis letzte Nacht seine Intensität nie verlieren wird. Es hat sich für immer in meinen Kopf gebrannt und gehört nur mir. Bereit als Grund dafür zu dienen, mich an es zu klammern, wenn es mir schlecht geht. Bereit dafür, mich zu trösten, wenn ich einsam bin und mich nach meinem Bruder sehne.

Bill verlässt das Zimmer und es wird verdammt still. Nicht einmal das Ticken der Uhr kann die Stille brechen.

Es ist vorbei, ohne richtig begonnen zu haben.

Vorbei.

Meine Hände krallen sich in die Bettdecke.

Ich habe ihn einmal berührt und darf es nie wieder tun.

Das Krallen wird schmerzhaft fest.

Ich werde ihn ein Leben lang um mich haben ohne mich ihm noch einmal auf diese Weise nähern zu dürfen.

„Verdammt!" Ein leiser Schrei der Verzweiflung verlässt meinen Mund.

Könnten die Dinge nur anders stehen. Gäbe es Tokio Hotel nicht, dann könnten wir eventuell mit dem Spott der wenigen Menschen um uns Leben. Aber nicht so. Nicht auf diese Weise als Star.

Doch die Band war unser Traum. Der Traum von uns allen Vieren. Und den können wir nicht aus purem Egoismus aufgeben. Georg und Gustav zuliebe. Man wird weiter das Spiel spielen müssen wie die Regeln es vorschreiben.

Wie auf Wackelpudding finde ich den Weg aus dem Bett und dann unter die Dusche.

Ich drehe den Hahn auf und das eisige Wasser findet seinen Weg über meinen Kopf, hinunter zum Rücken und schließlich an den Beinen hinab.

Ich spüre das kalte Nass nicht wirklich. Weil die innere Kälte dominiert. Die Kälte, die mich seit Bill das Zimmer verlassen hat, umfängt.

Was gäbe ich drum, das kühle Wasser mehr zu spüren als diese noch viel grausamere, eisige Kälte in meinem Körper, die mich zu verändern beginnt. Sie frisst mich von innen her auf und macht mich zu einer leeren Hülle.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich brauche, bis ich fertig bin mit Duschen und dem Trocknen meiner Haare plus dem Anziehen, aber es muss eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein, dem kühlen Nachgeschmack auf meiner Haut zu urteilen.

Schließlich verlasse ich das Zimmer und finde mich kurz darauf unten im bekannten großen Speisesaal vor.

Und da ist er auch schon. Am Tisch in der Ecke wartet er auf mich, unsere Blicke finden sich für eine Sekunde, trennen sich dann aber schnell wieder aufgrund des aufsteigenden Schuldbewusstseins. Man hat nun zu nagen an dem schlechten Treiben von letzter Nacht. Und das wird, wie man auch befürchten muss, nicht in absehbarer Zeit enden.

Beiläufig nehme ich mir einen Teller und schöpfe mir Nudeln, Soße und noch etwas Fleisch vom großen Mittagsbuffet. Auf Cola verzichte ich heute großzügig. Würde mich ohnehin nur noch mehr aufwühlen, das Koffeinzeugs.

Am Tisch bleibe ich schließlich stehen. „Wo sind die anderen?" Prüfender Blick, der durch den ganzen Saal schweift.

„Die sind schon weg. Ist ja auch bereits nach zwölf."

Nach zwölf? Wow, die letzte Nacht hat eindeutig an meinen Kräften gezehrt. Außerdem hätte ich spätestens am Buffet merken müssen, dass Mittagszeit ist. Guten Morgen, Herr Kaulitz.

Erleichtert über unsere Zweisamkeit setze ich mich meinem Zwilling gegenüber.

Die G's würden sicherlich merken, dass heute was zwischen uns in der Luft liegt. Und auf eine Ausfragerei gleich einem Verhör habe ich definitiv keine Lust. Zu tief sitzt der Schmerz.

Schweigend vertiefen wir uns in das Frühstück, ein jeder verloren in hoffnungslosen Tiefen der Machtlosigkeit, etwas gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit zu tun. Ein jeder versuchend, zu realisieren und zu verarbeiten, dass das Leben weitergehen wird, auch ohne auf unsere Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Und dass wir so leben müssen, dass wir den Ansprüchen unserer Fans und der Welt gerecht werden.

Eine Schablone, in die man uns presst, einem idealen Starleben entsprechend.

Angewidert schiebe ich meinen Teller von mir. Es widerstrebt mir gewaltig, mich von anderen diktieren zu lassen. Und wären die Folgen nicht derart weitreichend und entsetzlich, würde man sich gleich einem mutigen Helden diesem Weg, den man uns zwingt zu gehen, widersetzen.

Die Gesellschaft an sich kotzt mich ohnehin ziemlich an. Sie gibt uns Richtlinien vor, und wenn wir die nicht einhalten, ist die Folge Spott und Verachtung.

Genau darum hat man auch Bill noch vor einiger Zeit gehänselt und verhöhnt. Weil er schon immer anders war als die anderen.

Weil er zu dem steht, was er mag. Und weil er sich gerne so gibt wie er sich fühlt.

Weil unsere Allgemeinheit aber keine geschminkten, langhaarigen und androgynen Jungs mag, musste er einiges über sich ergehen lassen an Geschmipfe und Beleidigungen.

Und ich glaube, er wäre daran zerbrochen, wenn ich nicht hinter ihm gestanden und ihn so genommen hätte wie er war.

Es gab einige Abende, an denen er sich an meiner Schulter ausgeweint hat.

Und auch das ist ein Grund, warum ich nicht zulassen darf, dass man ihm wieder wehtut und das noch in viel größerem Ausmaß in Form der Medien.

Er würde eine weitere Attacke nicht verkraften. Es reichen uns schon die vielen Antis, die ihre doofen Witze über unsere Band reißen und uns hart kritisieren. Man hat sich zwar mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, doch es tut trotzdem weh. Auch wenn man es sich stolzeshalber nicht eingestehen will.

Ich realisiere, dass ich Bill anstarre. Im Eifer meines Gedankengefechtes müssen sich meine Augen in seine Richtung gestohlen haben.

Es ist viel schwerer als vermutet, mich nicht auffällig zu verhalten.

Man hat mittlerweile gelernt, seinen Verstand besser einzusetzen und zur Wehr zu setzen gegen das uneinsichtige Herz, aber man ist nicht immer erfolgreich.

Glücklicherweise steht heute Abend ein Fotoshooting an, das mich hoffentlich ablenken wird von dem Trubel.

Hoffentlich. Denn meine böse Stimme glaubt es nicht. Und wenn man ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, dann muss man der Stimme sogar beipflichten.

„Den Kopf noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach rechts. ... Ja, so. Nicht bewegen."

Armer Gustav. Er hasst Shootings. Vor allem, wenn die Silbe ‚Einzel' davorhängt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen Hilfesucherei und Kapitulation vor dem Unumgänglichen.

Klick.

Endlich ist auch das letzte Bild der Einzelshootings im Kasten. Und Gustavs Körper fällt wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zusammen, begleitet von einem unüberhörbar erleichterten Stoßseufzer. „Endlich."

Der Fotograf, ein Mann Anfang dreißig mit schmalzig – viel zu schmalzig wie man selbst mit innerem Kopfschütteln feststellen muss – nach hinten gegelten Haaren lächelt zufrieden sein Werkzeug an, auch genannt Profifotokamera. Oder so ähnlich.

Dann wendet sich der gnädige Herr seinen geplagten Opfern zu.

„Jetzt sind Gruppenfotos angesagt."

Ein Grinsen, das meiner Meinung nach schon fast sadistisch ist, soll uns vier möglichst freiwillig nach vorne taxieren.

Der Typ hat keine Ahnung, wie viel Stress drei Stunden Einzelfotoschießerei mit sich bringt.

Dass meine Mundwinkel noch nicht mitten im Gesicht als Dauergrinse eingefroren sind ist alles. Wenn man bedenkt, wie ich mich eigentlich derzeit fühle, so als eingesperrter Tiger in einem Käfig mit der saftigen Beute vor Augen, die doch ewig unerreichbar bleibt, dann müsste ich einen, nein, ich müsste mindestens zwei Oscars für meine filmreifen Checkerlächeln und –brauenschwünge bekommen.

Meine Beute geht momentan an mir vorbei und wirkt wie eine Gazelle, die unbekümmert ihres Weges dahinzieht. Und ich würde es ihm auch glauben, würden seine Augen nicht eine andere Sprache sprechen.

Seine schönen dunklen, geschwungenen Augenbrauen befinden sich verdächtig weit unten. Und zwar schon die ganze Zeit heute. Dass es noch keinem aufgefallen ist, macht mir nur ein weiteres Mal klar, wie gut ich und wie schlecht andere meinen Zwillingsbruder kennen.

Die Falte, die sich zwischen den bekümmerten Bogen befindet, zeigt sich nur, wenn Bill in einen Zustand des tiefgehenden Nachdenkens versunken ist oder aber er gegen etwas anzukämpfen hat, wo er genau weiß, dass es sinnlos ist.

Letzterer Fall trifft logischerweise heute mehr als zu und dass er genauso an dem Ganzen zu beißen hat wie ich, vermittelt mir einerseits das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein in diesem aussichtslosen Kampf, andererseits aber verpasst es mir mentale Schläge, weil ich Schuld daran bin, dass er nun in einen inneren Krieg verwickelt ist. In einen Krieg, den wir nicht einmal gemeinsam meistern könnten, weil als Gegner nicht nur unser Gewissen ansteht, sondern auch noch flankiert wird von der Moral und der ganzen Welt, die ihre Augen auf uns gerichtet hat.

Solche Fakten vom Gehirn an den Kopf geknallt zu bekommen macht es einem nicht einfach, Bill nach vorne vor die Kamera zu folgen und den Weisungen Gehorsam zu leisten, wie wir zu lächeln und zu posieren haben.

Das erste Bild ist Routine. Die alltbekannte Pose. Bill und ich in der Mitte, flankiert Gustav und Georg neben uns.

Bills Hand, die verziert ist mit einem weißen Lederhandschuh und einem silbernen Armkettchen weist mit dem Zeigefinger auf den späteren Betrachter des Bildes.

Ich riskiere entgegen der Anweisung des Fotografen einen Blick in seine Augen. Ihr Glanz fehlt. Der Glanz, der mich immer so an ihm fasziniert hat. Dieses Leuchten, das sich mir schon zu verschiedensten Situationen in meinem Leben präsentiert hat. Sei es in Momenten gewesen, in denen ich ihm ein Geschenk überreicht habe. Seien es Situationen gewesen, in denen er gute Nachrichten erfahren hat. Oder auch nur Momente, in denen er einfach glücklich war.

Diese Trennung, die wir körperlich und seelisch momentan durchschreiten, muss die Hölle für ihn sein.

Seine Augen scheinen die ganze Qual, die er erleidet, hinauszuschreien. Und keiner sieht es. Nicht der Fotograf, nicht unser Produzent David Jost, nicht einmal die G's.

Und auch der Betrachter dieses Bildes wird es später nicht bemerken. Weil nur ich das kann. Weil ich sein Zwilling bin.

Weil man sich die Jahre über so nahe gekommen ist, dass man den anderen fast besser kennt als sich selbst.

„Tom?"

Die vorwurfsvolle Erwähnung meines Namens lässt mich aufschrecken.

Der schleimige Gelfotograf mustert mich abschätzig.

„Die Linse", und damit deutet er darauf als würde er eine Unterhaltung mit einem Kleinkind führen, „ist hier."

Der spöttische Unterton entgeht niemandem im Raum und entlockt den Anwesenden ein allgemeines Lachen.

Meine bockige Antwort kommt in Form eines bezeichnenden Blickes, der wenn er töten könnte, den Fotografen jetzt auf brutalste Weise mit Lasern durchschneiden und ihm ein Flehen um sein schleimiges Leben entreißen würde, bevor er dann elendig krepieren müsste.

Ich sehe genervt in die Linse und setze mein bekanntes maskenhaftes Checkersmile auf, während ich mir wünsche, der Kerl da vorne würde irgendwann an einer Überdosis Gel verätzt werden und so fällt es mir leichter, mich nicht verkrampft zu verhalten.

Klick. Klick. „So, jetzt hätte ich gerne ein Foto nur von den Zwillingen."

Ich hätte auch gerne vieles. Zum Beispiel deine Geltube. Die würde ich dann leeren und mit Klebstoff füllen.

Gustav und Georg entfernen sich von der Fläche mit der grauen Leinwand dahinter. Die Gesichter müde und von Schatten umrandet.

Zurück bleiben zwei Geschwister, die eigentlich dank ihrer inneren Zerstreutheit heute nicht hier sein sollten.

Ratlos treffen sich unsere Blicke, denn mehr kann man unseren Augen heute definitiv nicht mehr entlocken. Zu hart ist das Fotoshooting. Viel zu hart war der Morgen.

„Jetzt wäre es angebracht, dass ihr beide erstens näher zusammenrückt und zweitens euer schönstes Zahnpastalächeln zeigt."

Memo an mich selbst: Bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit bringe den Kerl um.

Die Memo wird in roten Lettern an mein Langzeitgedächtnis gepinnt. Die Schmalzlocke kann einem jetzt schon leid tun.

Wenn der wüsste, was diese Nähe in meinem Körper – und ich bin sicher in Bills auch – entfacht, dann würde er sich vor so einer Aussage hüten.

Verklemmt rücke ich näher an das Objekt, das die Schuld trägt an meiner rastlosen Pumpe.

Ich bin sicher, dass meine Wangen schon wieder rot werden. Und die Schmetterlinge antworten mit brutalen Flügelschlägen an meiner Magenwand.

„Die Gesichter noch etwas mehr einander zuwenden."

Wenn das hier vorbei ist, ist der Kerl tot. Definitiv. Meine Laseraugen werden ihn zerteilen.

Oder aber auch nicht, wenn ich den Blick sehe, den Bill mir schenkt in seiner für den Betrachter provokanten Pose, mir zugewandt und einem lodernden Feuer der Leidenschaft in diesen verruchten Augen.

Sein Spiel findet meinen Einstieg und unsere Augen kleben mit Blicken aneinander.

Klick.

Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach.

Klick.

Ich stemme die Hände noch etwas machohafter ins Becken und sehe den begehrten Zwilling mit meinem besten Checkersmile an.

Klick.

Bill erwidert das Lächeln schüchtern und provoziert mein Anflirten.

Klick.

Unsere Gesichtern nähern sich unbewusst noch etwas. Eine enorme Hitze flüchtet sich mir ins Gesicht.

Klick.

„So, jetzt posiert einfach mal aus einem Gefühl heraus, wie ihr euch gerne dem Betrachter präsentieren wollt."

Er lässt uns Freilauf. Dieser Idiot lässt uns tatsächlich Freilauf. Er weiß gar nicht, was er da gesagt hat. Was er da in mir weckt.

Er hat null Ahnung, welchen Trieb er da in Herrn Obermacker aus dem Gehege lässt.

Mein Arm schlingt sich betont lässig und unbetont verführerisch um Bills Taille, wandert dann aber im Moment der Erkenntnis und des Schuldbewusstseins etwas weiter nach oben.

Bill seinerseits genießt die Freiheit der Posen insofern als dass er mit einer Hand durch die Haare streicht und zwar so, dass ein paar Strähnen den Weg in das zierliche Gsicht finden, um es zärtlich zu schmücken und umspielen.

Sein Blick in meine Augen schwankt zwischen Schüchternheit und verstohlener Verführung, während sein Oberkörper eingeschüchtert nach vorne gelehnt ist und seine Unterwürfigkeit mir gegenüber demonstriert.

Herrgott, wie kann Bill mit so einer Pose so verdammt sexy aussehen?

Klick.

Der Fotograf hat uns im Kasten.

Meine Hand zieht den Zwilling demonstrativ noch näher, die Augen immer noch fest auf ihm ruhend, er seine devote Pose haltend.

Klick.

Auch dieses Bild landet erfolgreich im Kasten.

„Wow, man könnte glatt meinen, hier zu sehen, wer von euch beiden das Sagen hat", lacht Herr Schmalzlocke.

Okay, zugegebenermaßen gibt das jetzt einen Pluspunkt an den Kerl. Aber nur ´nen kleinen.

Während die belustigte Feststellung bei mir punktet, erntet Mister Schmalz einen bezeichnenden Blick von meinem Bruder.

Zeit, den Kerl zu bestätigen, um diesen Fakt nicht einfach so im Raume stehen zu lassen. „Yo, der Chef bin ich." Noch schnell meinen unverwechselbaren Checkerbrauenschwung aufgesetzt als Untermauerung und das Ganze sitzt.

Der bezeichnende Blick aus den rauchig geschminkten, nun verdächtig schlitzigen Augen wandert zu mir, die Augenbrauen vorwurfsvoll nach unten gezogen, der Oberkörper sich langsam vor mir aufrichtend.

Ich zwinkere Bill grinsend zu. „Hey, das heißt nicht, dass kleine Brüder kein Mitspracherecht haben."

„Das will ich auch stark annehmen", kommt es provokant und gleichzeitig erleichert.

Ich lächle ihn versöhnend an. Mittlerweile hat man gelernt, dass ein Lächeln beim Bruder Berge versetzen kann.

„So, da das Ganze mit dem Freiraum für euch so gut geklappt hat, dürft ihr das Ganze jetzt noch einmal in einer anderen Pose machen."

Himmel, der Kerl bringt mich echt noch so weit, dass ich vor der scharfen Linse eine Latte bekomme. Wie soll man bitte in meiner Situation zu tollen Posen fähig sein, ohne ´nen Ständer zu bekommen? Hat sich heute eigentlich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen?

Scheinbar, denn Bill lehnt seinen Kopf lächelnd an meine Schulter, seine Hand, die näher bei mir ist, auf meinem Rücken ruhend.

Ich spüre seinen unregelmäßigen Atem heiß an meinem Hals.

Und es ist nicht die Schuld des grellen Scheinwerfers, der uns anstrahlt, dass mir heiß wird als stünden wir mitten in einem Feuer.

Mein Bruder macht mich sogar hier, an einem so öffentlichen, unerotischen Ort, wahnsinnig.

Ich stehe immer noch perplex da und bin unfähig, mich zu bewegen.

„Tom, willst du so stehenbleiben und weiter Löcher in die Luft starren?" holt mich eine Stimme aus meiner Anspannung und ich sehe den irritierten Schmalztyp mit den Händen hinter der Kamera hantieren. „Na los, schmeiß' dich in ´ne Pose."

Öhm ja, eine Pose.

In meinem Kopf rattert es und ich rufe alle Möglichkeiten einer Pose ab.

Erste Version: Ich lege meine eine Hand auf Bills Hintern, die andere in seinen Schritt.

Okay, das war mies.

Zweite Version: Ich fasse sein Kinn und sehe ihm verführerisch in die Augen.

Nein, das ist auch nicht gut. Mann, es ist zum Verzweifeln. Kann man Gehirn eigentlich austauschen?

Version Nummer Drei: Ich lege meine Hand um ihn und platziere sie an seiner Seite in Höhe seines Bauchnabels. Die andere Hand kommt lässig in meine Hosentasche. Checkermäßig eben.

Na also. Warum nicht gleich so?

Ich begebe mich in besagte letzte der Versionen und setze meinen arrogantesten Blick auf, den ein Tom Kaulitz aufbringen kann für all die sabbernden, geifernden und durchgeknallten Betrachter, die uns je in ihrem Normalo-Leben sehen werden.

Klick.

Bill löst sich von mir. Verdammt, ich habe seinen Blick eben für die Kamera nicht gesehen. Mein Hirn speichert eine weitere Memo im Gedächtnis ab, die da lautet, das Bild anzusehen, wenn es publik wird. Ob diese Memo aber wirklich abrufbar ist, wenn's drauf ankommt, ist fraglich bei allem, was mir derzeit im Kopf rumspukt. Bill hier, Bill dort, dazwischen noch eine Portion schlechtes Gewissen, flankiert von Verzweiflung und unerfüllter Liebe... ich glaube, die Memo wird kläglichst untergehen.

Bill sieht mich an. Dass ich gerade am Nachdenken bin ist mir sicherlich anzumerken. Bestimmt rattern alle Gedanken in Schriftform hinter meinen Pupillen durch, lesbar für alle, die es sehen wollen.

Der Blick meines Zwillings wird traurig, seine Stimme verdächtig leise. „Tommi, mach' doch nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht."

Er gibt wohl sich die Schuld am Ganzen. Dabei ist es meine Schuld. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Ich habe ihn geküsst. Ich habe ihn dazu gedrängt, mir mir zu schlafen.

Meine Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter. „Schon gut, alles okay", murmle ich leiser. Dann, hörbar für alle vorne: „Sind wir dann fertig? Reichen zwei Bilder?"

Mister Schmalzlocke – von dem ich übrigens nicht mal den Namen weiß – nickt zur allgemeinen Erleichterung. „Ja, die sind gut geworden. Man soll euch auch mal als Brüder sehen und nicht nur als Bandmitglieder."

Da muss ich ihm unfreiwillig recht geben. Viel zu wenige Bilder gibt es, auf denen man auch einmal das gute brüderliche Verhältnis der Kaulitz-Geschwister sehen kann.

Brüderlich. Fast muss ich spöttisch loslachen, kann mich aber beherrschen. Brüderlich ist für mich eigentlich nur noch das Blut, das durch unsere Körper fließt. Und das ähnliche Aussehen. Das war's aber auch schon. Der ganze Rest hat diese brüderlichen Grenzen bereits mehr als weit hinter sich gelassen. Und wird auch niemals mehr in diese Gefilden zurückkehren.

Das wird mir mehr und mehr bewusst als ich meinen Bruder betrachte, der sich gerade durch die schwarzen langen Haare streicht.

Es gibt niemals wieder ein Zurück. Das weiß Bill genauso wie ich. Ich sehe es in seinen traurigen Augen.

Wir werden für den Fehler, den wir begangen haben, unser Leben lang bezahlen müssen. Mit jedem Atemzug. Mit jedem Augenschlag.

Wir werden uns immer ansehen mit einem schlechten Gewissen, begleitet jedoch von diesem unnatürlichen Verlangen, das in uns brennt wie ein ewigwährendes Licht und uns von innen heraus verbrennt. Und weiter flankiert vom Verstand, der uns immer zuraunen wird: ‚Nie wieder. Rühr' ihn niemals wieder an oder ihr werdet daran zerbrechen.'

Unsere Blicke treffen sich als wir die Erlaubnis erhalten, wieder ins Hotel zurückzukehren.

In Bills Augen ist ein Scherbenmeer aus zerbrochenen Hoffnungen und Träumen zu erkennen. In meinen sicherlich auch.

Das Leben ist nicht fair. Uns gegenüber am wenigsten.

10. nostalgie (Sehnsucht)

Das Abendessen im Hotel gleicht einem aneinandergereihten Hineinschieben jeder einzelnen Portion auf der Gabel mit anschließendem Hinunterwürgen der Nahrung, das lediglich der Füllung des leeren Magens dient.

Ich habe das Gefühl, mein Schnitzel und seine Freunde, die Pommes, haben heute keinen Geschmack. Oder aber liegt es daran, dass ich unfähig bin, etwas zu schmecken.

Stattdessen habe ich diesen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, der mir allgegenwärtig verdeutlicht, wie krank ich vor Liebe nach meinem Bruder bin. Und dass keine Heilung in Sicht ist, sondern die Symptome immer heftiger werden.

Bill seinerseits sitzt schweigend neben mir und starrt sein Schnitzel an als wäre es ein bedrohlicher Feind, den er vernichten müsste.

Uns gegenüber sitzen die G's, die ihr Abendessen als das betrachten, was es ist und es dementsprechend hinunterlassen – als leckeres Dinner, eine geschmackliche Verschönerung des Abends.

Doch meine Vermutung, unsere Freunde hätten momentan nur Augen fürs Essen, zerbröckelt in tausend Splitter als Gustav den Kopf hebt und mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen und prallen Backen ansieht.

Der Blick fragend und vorwurfsvoll zwischen mir und meinem Bruder hin und her wechselnd.

Natürlich lässt das, was ausgesprochen werden soll, nicht lange auf sich warten.

Langsam schluckt er seinen Bissen hinunter. „Was ist denn mit euch los? Ihr seid so schweigsam und stochert bloß im Essen rum."

Die Feststellung alarmiert Georg und nun sieht auch er unruhig zwischen uns umher, innehaltend in der Nahrungsaufnahme.

Wenn ich jetzt behaupten würde, es sei nichts, dann würden sie mir das nicht abnehmen. Dafür kennen die beiden meinen Bruder und mich schon zu lange.

Also schiebt man es halt aufs Shooting. Und das mit so viel gespielter Erschöpfung wie möglich.

„Ach, das Fotoshooting hat uns halt plattgemacht. Der Fotograf war echt nur nervtötend."

Ein allgemeines Nicken macht die Runde.

Georg aber gibt sich damit nicht zufrieden. „Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass zwischen euch auch noch irgendwas ist?"

Wenn der wüsste wie recht er hat. Nichtsdestotrotz darf er von der Sache nichts erfahren. Der Band zuliebe. Den G's zuliebe.

Ich winke müde und betont lässig ab. „Ach was, wir sind nur k.o., das ist alles."

Und in genau diesem Augenblick, dem denkbar ungünstigsten überhaupt, erhebt sich Bill fast ruckartig aus dem Stuhl. Was zur Folge hat, dass drei Augenpaare nun erwartend auf ihn gerichtet sind.

„Mir ist nicht gut, ich geh' aufs Zimmer."

Mit dieser knappen Abspeisung und keinem längeren Blick als nötig durch die Runde verlässt das Nesthäkchen unserer Band den vollen Speisesaal.

Nun sind die Augenpaare auf mich gerichtet. Und sprühen vor Neugierde und Unverständnis.

Toll gemacht, Brüderchen. Mit dem älteren Zwilling kann man's ja machen.

Ich habe nicht vor, den Jungs jetzt auch nur ein einziges erklärendes Wort abzugeben und so tue ich es meinem Bruder gleich und erhebe mich ohne Vorwarnung vom Tisch.

Die Münder meiner Kumpels stehen offen und sie wollen offensichtlich protestieren, aber ich gebe ihnen keine Chance dazu.

„Bin dann auch mal oben. Man sieht sich."

Ich kann förmlich spüren wie sich die beiden hinter mir ansehen mit fragenden Blicken und den Mündern geöffnet in Unverständnis und Empörtheit, weil sie gerade abgespeist wurden wie lästige Fans.

Doch das tut nichts zur Sache, sind die Probleme, die ich zur Zeit habe doch weitaus tiefgreifender als die Ratlosigkeit meiner Freunde.

Wieder einmal nehme ich die Treppen nach oben. Entlang der unzähligen Stufen lässt es sich eben besser nachdenken als im Schuld eines metallischen Ungeheuers, besser bekannt auch als Aufzug.

Nachdenken über eine ausweglose Situation, weil sich alles gegen einen verschworen hat.

Nicht nur die eigenen Gefühle, die einen dermaßen übermannt haben, nein, sondern diese werden auch noch erwidert. Und das in der denkbar günstigsten Konstellation, so als deutschlandweit bekannte Stars, auf die sämtliche Scheinwerfer und Kameras gerichtet sind.

Herrje, in welche Scheiße hat man sich da nur reingeritten?

Und vor allem, wie kommt man da wieder raus?

Gefühle kann man nicht einfach abstellen. Sie sind da. Und bleiben so lange, wie sie wollen. Da ist nichts zu machen. Wenn jemand ein Rezept fürs Entlieben erfinden würde, dann würde dieser Mensch binnen kürzester Zeit wohl die reichste Person der Welt sein und damit Spitzenkandidaten wie Bill Gates weit hinter sich lassen.

Aber entlieben kann man sich eben nun einmal nicht so einfach.

Und noch viel weniger, wenn man die umschwärmte Person schon seit Anbeginn kennt mit allen Macken und Vorzügen. Und am allerwenigsten, wenn diese Person das wichtigste im eigenen Leben ist.

Der leise Verdacht, dass meine Liebe zu Bill keine lächerliche Teenagerphase ist, die vorübergeht, sondern eine dauerhafte Liebe sein wird, die mich mein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang begleitet, beschleicht mich mit jeder Treppenstufe, die ich besteige, mehr.

Und flankiert wird dieser Verdacht auch schon leise und heimlich von meiner Verzweiflung, Bill niemals haben zu dürfen, die sich hinter all den angestauten Gefühlen hervorgräbt.

Dieses ungleiche Paar wird mich also nun im weiteren Leben begleiten wie ein Schatten.

Wenn so der weitere Weg aussieht, den ich gehen werde, dann würde ich dies zu gerne verkaufen. Selbst wenn als Preis der Ruhm feststehen würde, um den wir so hart gekämpft haben.

Aber ich würde ihn sofort im Tausch gegen unsere Liebe geben. Wenn nur... wenn ich nur Bill haben könnte, ohne Wenn und Aber. Ohne Verachtung und Spott. Ohne erniedrigende Blicke, ohne Tuscheln und hämische Grinsen.

Doch mein Verstand weiß es besser. Es gibt keine solche Möglichkeit, flüstert er mir leise zu, du wirst als einsamer alter Mann sterben. Ohne je aufgehört haben zu lieben, und doch niemals gezeigt haben zu dürfen, was du fühlst.

Ein Stoßseufzer entweicht meinen Lippen. Zum einen, weil mein Verstand recht hat, zum anderen, weil ich endlich auf unserem Stockwerk angekommen bin.

Wie von alleine und ohne Hilfe des Gehirns finden meine Füße den Weg zu meinem Zimmer und die Finger den Weg in die Baggys, um den Schlüssel herauszukramen.

Mitten im Zimmer finde ich mich wieder, ohne Antrieb für weitere Taten, ohne Lust auf irgendetwas außer meine Gedanken an Bill und dass ich ihn nicht haben kann.

Ich bemerke, dass es hier drin relativ frisch ist. Mein Blick wandert zum Schuldigen, einem Fenster, das in Kippe steht. Verraten wird es durch den weißen Vorhang, der vergnügt mit jedem Windzug umherwippt und eigentlich mehr orange wirkt durch das hereinfallende Zwielicht.

Müde trotte ich die wenigen Meter hinüber und bin schon dabei, das Fenster zuzumachen als meine Aufmerksamkeit durch eine vertraute Stimme erregt wird.

Eine sehr erotische Stimme, die ein mir bekanntes Lied singt. Nicht laut oder aufdringlich, es ist mehr ein leiser, trauriger Gesang der Stimme, die ich unter tausend anderen widererkennen würde. Bill.

Ich lasse das Fenster achtlos stehen und öffne leise die Balkontüre, um seinen melancholischen Gesang noch besser hören zu können.

Mit dem Öffnen der Türe verstehe ich auch die Worte, die Bill fast ehrfürchtig singt, ohne mich zu sehen.

„Es bringt mich um.  
Wir haben uns totgeliebt.  
Es bringt mich um,  
weil unser Traum  
in Trümmern liegt.  
Die Welt soll schweigen  
und für immer einsam sein.  
Wir sind verloren,  
auch wenn die Mächte  
sich vereinen...  
...

Es ist vorbei."

Die letzte Zeile des Refrains ist nur noch ein erschöpftes Zittern seiner Stimme, das schier in einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzer untergeht.

Seine unermessliche Sehnsucht in der Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. Er droht an dem zu zerbrechen, was wir uns einig waren nicht zu tun.

Egal wie, er wird zerbrechen. Wie wir uns auch immer entschieden hätten, es würde ihn zerreißen.

Was er da eben gesungen hat ist wie auf uns beide zugeschnitten. Unser Traum, nicht einmal begonnen, liegt in Trümmern. Was die Welt uns Zwillingen aufgebürdet hat, wird uns töten auf kurz oder lang. Sie alle haben keine Ahnung, was Zwillinge verbindet, niemand von ihnen. Und sie bürden uns so eine maßlose Last auf, die wir nicht imstande sind zu tragen, bestehend aus Vorschriften und Ansichten, die wenn missachtet fatalste Folgen haben.

Die Gänsehaut nicht achtend, die mir sein trauriger Gesang auf den Körper gelegt hat, gehe ich den restlichen Meter bis ans Geländer vor, um Bill auf dem Balkon neben mir sehen zu können.

Das restliche Zwielicht hat seine kräftige Farbe auf meinen Bruder ausgegossen und schimmert orangerot in seiner dunklen Haarpracht wider, ebenso wie in den glänzenden Augen und den Tränen, die sich wie Diamanten auf seine blassen Wangen gelegt haben.

Der Wind streift ihm tröstend durch seine Haare und die Tränen fallen schimmernd in die Tiefe unter uns.

Er ist unsagbar hübsch und mir wird wieder bewusst, dass das einer der Gründe ist, warum ich ihn so sehr liebe. Selbst in diesem Moment tiefster Verzweiflung strahlt er eine Schönheit aus, die droht, meine Lungen zu erdrücken als ich ihn immer wieder atemlos mustere.

Er dreht den Kopf und bemerkt mich erschrocken.

„Tom, was...? Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Einen langen Moment lang bin ich außerstande, ihm auf so eine simple Frage zu antworten. Zu gefangen hält mich die ganze Situation. Mit seiner Stimme, mit seinem Aussehen, untermalt durch das langsam sterbende Abendrot.

Doch schließlich besinnen ich mich. „Uhm... bin eben erst hergekommen."

Er versucht viel zu spät, sich die unaufhaltsam fließenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Du weinst... wegen uns", stelle ich hörbar und doch leise fest.

Bills Augen wenden sich von mir ab und sehen in die Ferne. Er will nicht, dass ich erkenne, recht zu haben „Es ist nicht fair, Tom."

„Das Leben ist nie fair, Bill."

Sein Schluchzen macht mir schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich mich in der Wortwahl vergriffen habe.

Schuldbewusst beißen meine Zähne in die Unterlippe.

Ich lehne mich an die rechte Seite des Geländers, um den Abstand zwischen uns zu verringern.

„Bill, bitte hör' auf zu weinen."

Meine leise Bitte wird quittiert mit einem kurzen Schniefen, dann sieht er mich aus den dunklen Augen mit der verlaufenen Schminke an.

„Es hat sich so richtig angefühlt." Seine Stimme ist jetzt nur noch ein tonloses, heißeres Flüstern. „Es kann doch nicht falsch sein, Tommi. Sag' mir bitte, dass es nicht falsch war."

Eine Hoffnung schwingt in der bebenden Stimme mit, so als könnte meine Antwort alles ins Lot bringen, so als wäre ich derjenige, der entscheidet, was wir beide dürfen und was nicht.

Doch er weiß, wie meine Antwort lauten wird. Er weiß, dass nicht ich ausmache, was recht oder falsch ist. Er weiß es, denn er wagt es nicht, mir jetzt in die Augen zu sehen.

Die geweiteten Pupillen schweifen unruhig im Dämmerlicht umher, die Hand streicht sich zittrig eine Strähne aus dem verweinten Gesicht.

Ich wage es nicht, eine Antwort auszusprechen. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Wir wissen es doch beide besser. Viel besser. Wozu denn noch Worte?

Mein Schweigen lässt Bill nun ebenfalls an die Seite des Balkons kommen, die fast an meinen Balkon angrenzt

Nun trennen uns noch eineinhalb Meter voneinander.

Mein Zwilling sieht mich wieder mit diesem hoffnungsvollen Blick an. Er gibt nicht auf. Er will sich an das klammern, was wir in einer Nacht geteilt haben, in der das Begehren zu stark und der Verstand zu schwach war.

„Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein!", schluchzt er mir verzweifelt entgegen mit einem Blick, der von ohnmächtiger Traurigkeit nur so erzählt und sich in meinen Kopf brennt. „Sag', dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Seine Hände krallen sich verzweifelt am Geländer fest, sodass sich seine Fingerknöchel noch deutlich abzeichnen als sonst.

„Oh Gott! Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich kann keine Maske mehr aufsetzen!"

Der Oberkörper bricht zuckend auf dem Metallgestell zusammen und sein Gesicht vergräbt sich weinend in den Händen.

Ich spüre einen fetten Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals einnistet.

„Bill", hauche ich atemlos und strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus, kann ihn aber nicht erreichen.

„Bill, bitte sieh' mich an."

Nach kurzem Zögern hebt sich sein Haupt und er sieht mich tatsächlich an. Verzweifelt oder verloren, ich kann es nicht mehr ausmachen.

„Das, was wir getan haben letzte Nacht, das dürfen wir nicht wieder tun. Nie wieder. Wenn es rauskommt, werden uns die Medien zerreißen. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Die eigene Verzweiflung in meinem hilflosen Redeschwall ist nicht zu überhören.

Bill dreht unwillig den Kopf. Nein nein, sag' es nicht, teilen mir seine Augen trotz dass er wegsieht mit, bitte sag' es nicht.

„Ich halt' das nicht mehr lange aus." Die Labilität übermannt ihn wieder in Form von heftigen Schluchzern, die ihn schütteln und an seinen Grundfesten nagen.

Es tut so weh, ihn so zu sehen mit dem Wissen, ihm nicht helfen zu können, weil man gegen das, was die Welt Moral heißt, nichts tun kann.

„Ich weiß", gestehe ich ohnmächtig flüsternd. „Ich nämlich auch nicht."

Gott, das hier ist so verrückt. 17 Jahre lang kennen wir uns, - unser ganzes Leben lang!, - und das hier ist, was davon übrig bleibt. Ein Scherbenmeer an Liebe und Sehnsucht. Unerfülltheit in ihrer vollkommenen Version wie sie nur sein kann. Ausgetragen auf dem Rücken von Zwillingen, die niemanden in ihrem zerrissenen Leben als den Bruder haben. Das ist, was uns die grausame Welt gelassen hat.

Als hätte diese Erkenntnis auch Bill erfüllt, wirbelt er herum und stürmt in sein Zimmer.

Mein Kopf senkt sich betreten. Das Zwielicht schwindet. Die Nacht bricht herein. Die Einsamkeit umgarnt mich mit ihrer kalten Umarmung.

Es ist Zeit, diesen Ort zu verlassen, um die bittere Nachwirkung, die ihre Präsenz hier versprüht, nicht spüren zu müssen.

Mit Wehmut gehe ich ins Zimmer zurück und setze mich an meine Bettkante.

Einer der Texte unserer Lieder schleicht sich in meinen Kopf und schwirrt munter darin herum.

„Ist das etwa schon der Tag danach,  
wo alle Uhren still steh'n'?  
Wo's am Horizont zu Ende ist,  
und alle Träume schlafen geh'n,  
sind wir zum letzten mal zusamm'n.  
Es hat doch grad erst angefang'n."

Es hat doch grad erst angefang'n.

Ein trübes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen.

Die Texte unserer Lieder passen grade stellenweise dermaßen auf uns, dass es schon fast zum Lachen ist, wenn es nicht zum Heulen wäre.

Es hat doch grad erst angefang'n.

Ja, die Gefühle sind so schleichend gekommen, dass es keiner von uns zu Beginn auch nur geahnt hätte. Alles ist Neuland. Gefährliches Neuland, das uns den Kopf kosten könnte, wenn wir es zu weit erkunden.

Es hat doch grad erst angefang'n.

Ja, das hat es. Und ich will es eigentlich nicht aufgeben. Mein Herz schreit viel zu sehr danach. Alles schreit danach.

Meine Hände krallen sich in die Laken.

Ich war noch nie jemand, der davonläuft vor Problemen. Und auch niemand, der seinen Bruder zugrunde gehen lässt, weil dieser wie man selbst gegen Verbote verstoßen hat.

Bill braucht mich. Und ich brauche ihn. Wir brauchen uns, um nicht von unseren Gegenspielern entzweigerissen zu werden. Seien es Anfeindungen von seitens der Medien, sei es die Gesellschaft an sich oder seien es unsere eigenen moralischen Einwände.

Keiner kann in unser Innerstes sehen. Sie alle haben keine Ahnung von der magischen Verbindung, von diesem unsichtbaren Band, das Zwillinge umhegt. Sie alle sehen uns nur von außen. Sie wissen gar nichts. Alles, was sie können, ist mit erhobenem Finger auf uns zu deuten und uns zu verurteilen für Gefühle, die sie nicht kennen und nicht kennen wollen.

Ich bin es so leid. So verdammt leid, eine gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen zu müssen, nur dieser verdammten Welt zuliebe! Nur weil man uns so sehen will wie es das Ideal vorschreibt.

Bill und ich sind aber kein Ideal. Wir sind einfach nur Menschen.

Menschen, die auch lieben und fühlen wollen. Die auch eine Chance auf ein freies Leben wollen.

Und ich habe verdammt noch mal nicht vor, dass ich Bill – und auch mich selbst – an verbotenen Gefühlen zugrunde gehen lasse.

Scheiß' doch auf die Gesellschaft. Scheiß' auf die Welt. Wer braucht das alles schon?

Wir haben doch einander. Und das ist, was letzten Endes zählt.

Wir brauchen nur uns. Mehr nicht.

Ich lasse mich müde ins Bett zurückfallen und starre an die Decke.

Es ist an der Zeit, die Dinge herumzureißen, bevor alles aus dem Ruder gerät.

Nicht mal ein ganzer Tag ist vergangen, seitdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben und es dabei belassen wollten. Und selbst innerhalb dieser Zeit gerät alles dermaßen aus den Fugen, dass ich den Eindruck habe, Bill wird diese Woche nicht mehr mitmachen, ohne innerlich zu sterben.

Unser Band ist viel zu fest. Es darf nicht reißen. Nicht wegen dem, was man uns vorschreibt.

Meine Augen schließen sich sehnsüchtig, um eine schwarze Leinwand zu erschaffen, auf der mein Kopf die schönsten Bilder von Bill projizieren kann. Mit diesen verrucht schönen Augen, diesem Lächeln, das Eisberge schmelzen lässt. Mit diesen Haaren, die mich verführerisch anschimmern. Mit diesem Körper, der von mir gebrandmarkt wurde.

Ja, das ist es, was ich will. Was wir beide wollen. Und was wir tun müssen, um nicht elendlich zugrunde zu gehen.

Ich drifte langsam ab in Morpheus' Welt, der mir die Zukunft zeigt, die ich gerne hätte. Mit Bill an meiner Seite. Und den Menschen, die uns nahestehen. Die uns anlächeln. Die unsere Liebe akzeptieren.

Sehnsucht. Es muss sein. Für uns.

11. vérité (Wahrheit)

**- Es liegt in der menschlichen Natur, vernünftig zu denken und unvernünftig zu handeln. (Anatole France) -**

Das unverschämteste Geräusch, das man an einem verpennten Morgen vernehmen kann, reißt mich aus Morpheus' vertrautem Reich.

Es ist das grausam penetrante, metallische Klingeln meines Weckers, der es wagt, mich unsanft aus meinem schönsten Wunschtraum zu reißen.

Ohne die Augen auch nur einen Spalt zu öffnen unternehme ich einen Versuch, das nervige Ding mit einem Schlag meiner Hand zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Ich verfehle den Nachttisch und meine Hand bleibt wider meinem Willen faul an der Seite des Bettes herab hängen.

In solchen Momenten kommt einem die glorreiche Erkenntnis, dass es auch Nachteile hat, ein Morgenmuffel zu sein. Nämlich die Unfähigkeit, sich gegen ein kleines anorganisches Objekt zu wehren. Selbst wenn es direkt neben einem steht.

Mein Feind ringt munter weiter, mich lauthals verspottend für meine unglaubliche Trägheit.

Kapitulierend öffne ich die Augen und starre das Ding mit meinen imaginären Laseraugen an, um es zu vernichten. Erfolglos.

Also setzt man sich halt auf, um dem Störenfried eins überzugeben. Hast ja schon gewonnen. Ich bin wach.

Meine Hand greift in den Nacken und ich mache meine übliche Halsgymnastik, bis das Krachen zu vernehmen ist. In anderen Betten schläft es sich einfach nicht so gut wie Zuhause. Das jeden Morgen aufs Neue feststellen zu müssen ist auf Dauer jedoch lästig und auslaugend.

Mein Blick schweift ziellos in meinem Chaoszimmer umher, über die Kleider, die überall verteilt herumliegen, über meinen Rucksack, der achtlos mitten im Raum auf dem Boden dahinvegitiert, daneben mein I-Pod und ein paar CDs. Sollte man mal wieder Ordnung reinbringen.

Man kennt sich aber mittlerweile selbst so gut, dass man von sich selbst weiß, dies nicht umzusetzen, weil man einfach kein Mensch ist, der Worte wie Ordnung und Sauberkeit bezeichnet.

Sei's drum.

Träge erhebe ich mich aus dem zerwühlten Bett. Eine plumpe Bewegung dabei ist in meinem Verpenntheitsgrad nicht zu vermeiden.

Ein Glück, dass es keiner sieht. Aber noch viel mehr Glück, dass keiner sieht, wie ich fühle und vor allem für wen ich diese Gefühle hege.

Könnte man Gedanken lesen, wäre der größte Skandal Deutschlands vorprogrammiert. Zum Glück aber kann es niemand.

Widersacher meiner verbotenen und viel zu starken Zuneigung gibt es trotzdem. Auch genannt Vernunft und Moralwerte.

Entgegen all dem, was ich mir gestern Abend durch den Kopf habe gehen lassen und beschlossen, wettern sie massivst gegen die Stimme meines Herzens.

Sie weisen mich auf die Folgen hin. Sie rufen das, was ich bereits in einem vernünftigen Moment durchdacht habe, abermals auf und lassen die Bilder, die es noch gar nicht gibt außer in meinem Kopf, Revue passieren. Als Warnung. Als letztes mahnendes Stoppschild vor dem Abgrund. Dem Abgrund, der mich in die tödliche Tiefe reißen wird.

Ich weiß es doch. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, was ich fühle. Wie könnte man es denn nicht wissen, wenn die Person, die man liebt, das eigene Spiegelbild ist? Ich wäre ein Narr, würde ich mich vor diesem Wissen verschließen. Es sind einfach Fakten, dass ich mich in die falscheste Person der ganzen Welt verliebt habe.

Aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen, nichts an meiner grenzenlosen Zuneigung für ihn, nichts an meinem Drang, ihn wieder und wieder zu küssen und zu berühren, ja nicht einmal was an meinem Wunsch, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Mein Gewissen schaltet sich zur Unterstützung der anderen beiden Widersacher hinzu. Es erklärt mir grottenbreit, dass Bill und ich uns irgendwann nicht mehr in die Augen sehen könnten. Weil das Wissen um die Falschheit und das Verbotene niemals aus unseren Köpfen verschwinden würde. Jedes Mal, wenn man dem Zwillingsbruder in die Augen sähe, würde man unweigerlich an das erinnert, was so falsch ist.

Aber dann sehe ich wieder Bill vor mir. Und ich weiß, dass alle meine drei Gegenspieler nicht den Hauch einer Chance auf Erfolg haben.

Zu stark ist die Anziehung, die Bill auf mich ausübt. Zu verboten das Ganze als dass es nicht zur gierigen Handlung verleiten würde.

Mein Entschluss steht nun fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

Ich will uns eine Chance geben. Mag es auch entgegen jeglicher Normalität sein, entgegen jeder Vernunft.

Es scheint mir das einzig richtige zu sein, um uns zu retten vor einem Dasein, das wider unserem Wunsch ist und ein unglückliches Leben lang anhält.

Mit meiner Entschlossenheit in der Brust tapse über den kalten Boden ins Bad.

Ich finde zu meinem eigenen Entsetzen mein nicht vorzeigbares Spiegelbild vor. Zerzauste Haare, Schatten unter den Augenschlitzen, die Haut blass. Meine Freunde mit dem kaschierenden Makeup werden mich lynchen. Gegönnt sei's ihnen bei so einem falschgepolten Honk wie mir.

Routiniert greift eine Hand nach der Zahnbürste. Die andere nach der Zahnpasta.

Eine altbekannte Abfolge an hygienischen Handlungen gesellt sich hinzu und binnen zehn Minuten stehe ich auch schon wieder in der Türe zum Flur. Bereit für den Tag. Nicht bereit für eine zu große Beanspruchung meines Gehirns. Und noch viel weniger bereit für die bescheuerte Welt da draußen.

Seufzend verlasse ich mein Ersatz-Heim in Miniaturformat und benutze den Aufzug nach unten.

Als sich die grauen Türen ächzend öffnen, prallen einige wohlriechende Düfte auf meine Riechrezeptoren. Die befinden sich im Bereich Kaffeeduft, vermischt mit einem Hauch Brötchengeschmack und einem I-Tüpfelchen an guter Laune.

Benebelt von dem Ganzen betrete ich den vollen Speisesaal, in dem sich reihenweise gut gekleidete Menschen ohne Sitten über das Buffet hermachen, gleich einer Schlacht, in der der Sieger das Beste bekommt.

Mein Blick fällt unweigerlich auf meine Armbanduhr. 8.18 Uhr.

Jetzt wundert mich auch nichts mehr. Wer das Frühstück verpasst, muss wohl einen grausamen Hungertod erleiden bis zum Mittag. Zumindest wenn man nach den Leuten da vorne im Schlachtfeld geht.

Die nun vornehmlich ignorierend schlängle ich mich durch die kämpfenden Massen mit ihren Messern und gierigen Mäulern und taste mit den Augen die Räumlichkeiten ab, um meinen Bruder zu finden.

Kein Bill in Sicht. Damit auch keine Besserung der Laune. Mit Letzterem kann ich momentan leben. Mit Ersterem aber nicht.

Mein Bruder ist wie ich kein Frühaufsteher. Und braucht der Schminke und weiterem Weiberkram wegen länger im Bad als ich. Möglicherweise ist er deshalb nicht hier und wird in ein paar Minuten nachziehen.

Also begibt man sich kühn in das Schlachtgetummel, um ein paar Brötchen, Aufstriche und eine Tasse Kaffee zu ergattern.

Als einer der Sieger schreite ich schließlich hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Menge und ergattere mir den begehrten Platz am Tisch in der Ecke.

Ein suchender Blick durch den Saal folgt. Wieder erfolglos.

Der Blick fällt nun gelangweilt auf die goldbraunen Brötchen. Leider haben die keine andere Funktion außer Lebensmittel zu sein. Und sie erbarmen sich auch nach mehrmaligem Anstarren nicht, als Zeitvertreib herzuhalten, weil ein liebeskranker Einfaltspinsel es nicht mag, sein Frühstück alleine einzunehmen.

Ich stoße einen theatralischen Seufzer aus. Ihr könnt mich übrigens auch mal, ihr staubigen Dinger.

Um meiner Überlegenheit Ausdruck zu verleihen, beginne ich eines der Brötchen langsam aufzuschneiden, möglichst mit viel Brutalität in der Bewegung, um es einem grausamen gleichsehen zu lassen.

Danach wird das arme wehrlose Opfer mit blutroter Marmelade bestrichen und genüsslich Stück für Stück aufgegessen. Das hast du nun von deiner Sturheit.

Man ist so in seinen Mordgelüsten versunken, dass man nicht einmal bemerkt, dass jemand an den Tisch kommt und nun durch die schönste Stimme der Welt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

„Hi Tommi."

Mitten in meinem blutrünstigen Biss halte ich inne und starre in das bleiche Gesicht von meinem Zwilling, das durch die schwarz geschminkten Augen schon fast tot wirkt.

Seine Kleidung ist im allgemeinen dunkel gehalten wie seine Stimmung. Ein schwarzes talliertes Shirt mit rotem Aufdruck drängt sich mir auf, darunter eine enge schwarze Hose, die den schmalen Körper umspielt.

Mein Blick wandert wieder nach oben. Seine Augen ruhen auf mir mit einer tiefen Müdigkeit, glanzlos uns matt.

„Hallo Billy", kommt nach den ersten paar Schrecksekunden und dem Hinunterschlucken meines Bissens das Echo über die Lippen.

Mein Bruder setzt sich mir gegenüber an den Tisch und stellt sein mitgebrachtes Glas Orangensaft vor sich hin.

Es muss ein verdammt interessantes Glas sein oder vielleicht ist es der goldene Inhalt, der Bill so fasziniert, jedenfalls starrt er das Ding an als gäbe es nichts interessanteres im Saal.

Und wüsste ich nicht den Grund für diese Handlung, würden mich diese dunklen, traurigen Augen mit dem gebrochenen Blick sicher dazu bringen, meinen Bruder fest in die Arme zu ziehen und zu trösten.

Doch trösten kann ich ihn in Anbetracht derzeitiger Konstellation der Dinge nicht.

Also was bleibt mir anderes übrig als ihn abzulenken?

„Hast du die G's schon gesehen?"

Desinteresiertes Kopfschütteln.

Okay, zweiter Versuch.

„Hast du schon Lamenfieber wegen heute Abend?"

Ein meiner Meinung nach viel zu langsames Kopfschütteln folgt, begleitet von mitwippenden Strähnen. Und dabei wird es belassen.

Es folgt keine hörbare Antwort.

Er macht es uns nicht gerade leicht.

In seinem jetzigen Zustand kommt einem die Befürchtung, dass Bill den Auftritt heute Abend nicht schaffen wird.

Meine hässliche Stimme stimmt mir ausnahmsweise zu.

Entweder er wird weinend auf der Bühne zusammenbrechen oder aber er wird nicht richtig in der Lage dazu sein, die Lieder mit so viel Gefühl wie sonst auch hinzuschmettern. Eventuell zu befürchten, dass auch beides zusammen geschieht.

Was dann passieren würde, will ich mir gar nicht erst ausmalen, diese Skandalberichte in roten Lettern in den Zeitungen mit den vielen Fragen der Unklarheiten.

Gerade deswegen – aber vielleicht mehr darum, dass ich es möglichst bald hinter mir habe, wird es Zeit, dass ich Bill sage, was ich wirklich will. Und das wenn irgend durchführbar vor dem Auftritt mit zigtausend Zuschauern.

Mir ist bewusst, dass dieser Schuss total nach hinten losgehen kann, wenn Bill auf der Seite der Vernunft ist. Doch schlimmer als jetzt kann es so gesehen kaum noch kommen.

Und da ich ohnehin der Draufgänger bin, werde ich das doch wohl auch in unserem durchziehen können. Oder eher müssen. Rückzieher gibt es jetzt keine mehr.

Nur scheint jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein. So zwischen den Soldaten des Buffets und den erbeuteten Nahrungsmitteln auf den unzähligen Tellern.

Das weitere Frühstück am viel zu frühen Morgen geht vonstatten in Form von ein paar scheuen Blicken, dem Verzehr der abgestochenen Brötchen und dem Leeren des Glases, verbunden mit einem viel zu langen Schweigen.

Ich hätte es mir anders gewünscht. Doch Wünsche hat man als Sünder nicht zu haben. Man hat um Vergebung zu betteln.

Die dürren Finger greifen immer wieder in das kraftlos herabhängende schwarze Haar hinein, während die trüben Augen nervös umhersehen, mal aus dem Fenster nebenan, mal durch den ganzen Passagierraum, der ab und an gekreuzt wird von fleißigen Stewardessen.

Bill konnte seine innere Unruhe noch nie vor mir verbergen.

Er ist wie ein Buch, in dem man lesen kann. Wobei sich dieses ‚man' lediglich auf die Person begrenzt, die ihm am nahesten steht – auf mich.

Tom Kaulitz. Möchtegern-Macho und –rapper, seit neuestem ausgestattet mit einem, sagen wir kleinen Hang zu falschen Ufern und momentan unterwegs im Flugzeug nach Stuttgart, wo unser nächstes Konzert stattfinden wird.

Von Lampenfieber fehlt bei mir bisher jede Spur.

Dafür aber macht sich eine andere Beklemmung breit. Und zwar diese unsichere Nervosität wie Bill reagieren wird, wenn ich ihn auf das anspreche, was gegen sämtliche Regeln verstößt.

Es ist jetzt bereits nach 17.00 Uhr und ich Honk habe immer noch nicht den Mumm gehabt, mit Bill über die Lage zu sprechen.

Jetzt weiß ich nur allzu gut, wie sich ein Feigling fühlt. Und es ist ein richtig übles Gefühl. Als wäre man der größte Versager seit es Geschwister gibt.

Ich stoße einen gedehnten Seufzer aus, was jedoch zur Folge hat, dass mein Bruder neben mir die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtet.

Er fragt mich zwar nichts, aber die besorgten Blicke, die mich abtasten, tun es dafür umso mehr.

Daher ignoriere ich sie gekonnt. Man sollte nicht noch mehr Unruhe in das ohnehin verzwirbelte Gefühlschaos bringen.

Stattdessen sehe ich an Bill vorbei, der direkt neben dem Fenster sitzt und sehe hinaus.

Wie viele tausend Meter wir über dem Boden Deutschlands fliegen weiß ich nicht, aber wir haben die Wolken bereits weit unter uns gelassen und schweben mitten in einem saphirblauen Himmmel, der sich über vielen Wolkeninseln abzeichnet, die fast wie eine andere Welt wirken.

Ein faszinierendes Schauspiel. Fast so unwirklich wie das, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünsche Bill betreffend.

Ich lehne mich wieder zurück und schließe die Augen.  
Das Ziel Stuttgart müsste bald erreicht sein. Und ich muss meinen Mut ansammeln.

„Scheiße, hab' ich Lampenfieber", nörgelt Gustav und schließt die mit Sternchen und Bandnamen verzierte Türe unseres privaten Raumes. „Habt ihr schon das Gekreische draußen vernommen?"

Und ob wir das haben. Wie sollte man auch diese hohen, schrillen Tonlagen überhören?

Ich sehe unseren Drummer mit einem genervten Blick an. „Klar, Alter. Und danke auch, dass du uns mit solchen Feststellungen so beruhigst."

„Ich mein' ja nur."

Georg schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. „Mann, hört auf so rumzunerven. Das Konzert ist in etwa zwei Stunden und da möchte ich, wenn möglich noch etwas in mich gehen. Und zwar ohne euer Gemaule."

Das hat gesessen. Schuldbewusst sehe ich zu Boden. Meine Nerven liegen blank. Ich muss ich zusammenreißen. Keiner der G's kann etwas für meine derzeitige Lage. Also müssen sie auch nicht dafür büßen.

„Sorry."

„Schon gut." Georg winkt lässig ab. „Ich geh' noch etwas nach draußen, hab' gehört da sind noch ein paar andere Promis. Die will ich treffen."

Gustavs Nervosität weicht einem breiten Grinsen. „Echt? Krass, Alter, ich komm' mit und hol' mir ein paar Autogramme."

Fragende Blicke in die Richtung meines Bruders und mir. Sie ernten ein Kopschütteln meinerseits. „Heut' nich', lasst mal gut sein."

Georg wartet Bills Antwort nicht ab und geht nach draußen. Gustav folgt ihm nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick.

Und wir sind alleine zwischen den Koffern und sonstigen Rauminventaren. Seien es Stühle oder Schränke.

Die erste Minute verstreicht ohne dass auch nur ein Wort zwischen mir und Bill fällt.

Stattdessen vertieft er sich im Nachschminken.

Dabei hat er das doch gar nicht nötig. Er sieht sogar ungeschminkt so schön aus, dass es mir den Atem verschlägt. Schöner als jedes Mädchen mit perfekt sitzendem Makeup.

Bill ist einfach eine natürliche Schönheit. Er braucht dieses ganze Zeug eigntlich nicht. Auch wenn es mir an ihm gefällt.

Mir fällt auf, dass er seinen kleinen Handspiegel nicht ruhig halten kann. Seine Hand zittert unkontrolliert, während die andere es ihr gleichtut und dabei versucht, einen Lidstrich nachzufahren, was ihm nicht so gut gelingt wie sonst.

Er quittiert das ganze mit einem Stoßseufzer und legt die Utensilien zur Seite, um sich danach mit beiden Händen durch die Haare zu streichen, die Augen geschlossen und dem klammen Licht an der Decke zuwendend als sei es die Sonne.

Ich muss unweigerlich schlucken. Er sieht selbst in verzweifelten Momenten wie diesen aus wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe aus Porzellan.

Weiße Haut, große, dunkel umrandete Augen und ein zierlicher, schmaler Körper.

„Bill", flüstere ich schließlich als meine Augen seinen Körper zur Genüge abgetastet haben.

Er dreht den Kopf und sieht mich traurig an. „Ich will das Konzert nicht, Tom. Ich will da nachher nicht raus."

Ich nicke verstehend. Mir geht es doch auch nicht anders. Wenn man innerlich zerrissen ist, kann man nicht einfach auf die Bühne gehen und heile Welt spielen.

Ich nähere mich meinem verunsicherten Zwilling und setze mich auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

Die Augen meines Bruders schweifen über meinen Körper und versinken schließlich in meinen.

„Sag' jetzt bitte nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist und es dir leid tut, Tom."

Die leise, traurige Bitte erfüllt den ganzen Raum und entlässt Melancholie, die sich auf mich überträgt.

„Nein, Bill. Das werde ich nicht sagen."

Er nickt erleichtert.

„Aber ich will, dass du eines weißt", füge ich nach kurzem Zögern leise hinzu. „Ich bin nicht bereit, für andere das aufzugeben, was ich mir am meisten von allem wünsche, Bill."

Er sieht mich lange schweigend an. Dann sieht er zur Seite, die Augenbrauen bedenklich nach unten gezogen. „Du weißt dch gar nicht, was du da sagst..."

„Doch, das weiß ich."

Mein Einwand bringt ihn wohlwissend zum Schweigen.

Wieder folgt eine unangenehme Stille. Meine Handflächen werden feucht. Mein Herz beginnt seine mittlerweile wohlbekannte schnellere Tätigkeit aufzunehmen.

Bills nächster Einwand ist ein letztes verzagtes Aufbäumen gegen all diese unvernünftige Denkweise, die ihre Sporen schon im ganzen Raum verteilt hat und mittlerweile in seinem eigenen Kopf zu sprießen beginnt. „Tom, du weißt, dass wir Geschwister sind."

Seine Stimme klingt lange nicht so schneidend wie er beabsichtigt hat.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Wie könnte ich das vergessen, wenn ich dich ansehe?"

„Dann hör' doch auf, so etwas zu sagen."

Seine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern, das Gesagte keine Warnung mehr, sondern ein Hauch von Unbedeutsamkeit, verschwindend zwischen all den unterdrückten Gefühlen, die nun drohend in uns aufkommen und gezeigt werden wollen.

„Bill, ich mein's ernst." Meine Hände fassen seine und er macht einen halbherzigen Versuch, sie mir zu entziehen, der vergeblich endet.

„Bitte sag's nicht..."

Ich drücke seine Hände fester. „Bill, ich liebe dich. Und ich will nicht auf dich verzichten, nur weil es uns die Gesellschaft... weil es uns irgendwer vorschreibt."

Die Lippen meines Bruders pressen sich im Versuch, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, aufeinander.

„Ich will mit dir zusammensein. Ich will mehr als nur dein Bruder sein."

Mein Gesagtes löst die Barriere in Bill und die Tränen brechen über die roten Wangen hinab.

„Bitte gib' uns eine Chance."

Er quittiert mein Flehen mit einem Schluchzer und sieht mir gezwungenerweise in die Augen.

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein, Bill. Bitte."

Er wimmert leise und schluckt heftig. „Wenn du mich verlässt... wenn du mich verlässt, das würde ich nie ertragen, Tom."

Ich erwidere seinen Blick mindestens genauso verzweifelt. „Ich würde dich nie, niemals verlassen, Billy. Das weißt du doch."

Meine Hände lösen sich von seinen und legen sich auf seine nassen, heißen Wangen, die bei der Berührung einen wohligen Schauer durch meinen Körper jagen.

Bill schließt die Augen und stößt einen leiseren Schluchzer aus. „Ich liebe dich doch auch, Tom."

Meine Finger beruhigen ihn mit zärtlichen Liebkosungen an den Wangenknochen entlang, sodass er schließlich die Augen wieder öffnet und in meine Augen eintaucht.

„Ich habe so Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn du mich plötzlich nicht mehr willst."

Diese ausgesprochene Angst ist auch in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören. Er fürchtet sich davor, dass wir auseinanderdriften.

„Aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen, hörst du?"

Er nickt langsam und presst die Lippen dabei aufeinander.

Ich wische ihm so liebevoll es mir möglich ist mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg und sehe ihn dabei fest an.

„Gib' uns eine Chance, Bill. Bitte. Das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche. Ich will mit dir zusammensein."

Ich ringe fest nach Worten, um ihm meine Gefühle klarzumachen. „Ich weiß, dass Geschwisterliebe verboten ist. Und mir... mir ist auch klar, was passieren würde, wenn herauskäme, was wir füreinander fühlen. Aber... aber ich bin bereit, all diese Risiken einzugehen, weil ich dich will."

Meine zärtlichen Worte lösen eine weitere Blockade in meinem Bruder und er schluchzt abermals und läasst den Tränen freien Lauf. Dieses Mal aber weil ihn meine Worte so tief berühren.

Seine Antwort gleicht nur einem Hauchen und dringt so unwirklich an mein Ohr, dass ich im ersten Moment glaube, es sei nicht wirklich ausgesprochen worden. „Ja."

Unsicher ziehe ich die Augenbrauen nach unten, doch als wüsste er um meine Verunsichertheit wiederholt er seinen seeligen Wunsch für mich. „Ja, ich will es auch, Tom."

Es ist nur eine Bestätigung dessen, wovon ich bereits geahnt hatte und trotzdem erfüllt eine unglaubliche Befreiung meine Seele und gleichzeitig ein Glücksgefühl, das alles bisher erlebte bei Weitem übertrifft.

‚Ja.'

Er will mich auch.

‚Ja.'

Er will uns eine Chance geben.

‚Ja.'

Er ist bereit, alle Grenzen mit mir zu überschreiten.

Ich bin im Moment seiner Antwort dermaßen überfordert, dass ich mir nicht helfen kann als ihn fest in meine Arme zu ziehen und zu fühlen, dass er die Umarmung fest erwidert, während seine Tränen meinen Hals benetzen und wir in einer Seifenblase emporgehoben werden, die uns einhüllt in unserer eigenen Welt, die uns in völliger Glückseligkeit taumeln lässt und aus jeglicher Tiefe herufzieht in das warme Licht der Zweisamkeit.

Vergessen und verbannt sind all die Sorgen, all die Befürchtungen, all die Zweifel, die wir im letzten Moment noch gehegt haben.

Einzig die enge Umarmung scheint uns Kraft zu geben, aus der wir neue Energie schöpfen können für die Zukunft, die uns bevorsteht.

Und einzig die so falsche Liebe, die wir füreinander hegen, scheint uns aus dem Meer der Entzweigerissenheit zu fischen in das Schiff der Geborgenheit.

Ich löse mich so weit von Bill, dass sie unsere Nasenspitzen berühren.

Ich muss ihn jetzt küssen. Es ist der Moment, in dem ich es mir erlauben darf. Der Moment, in dem die Zerbrechlichkeit greifbar ist. Und die Spannung zwischen uns fühlbar.

Und als sich unsere Lippen berühren weiß ich, dass meine Entscheidung richtig war.

Wir geben uns einem liebevollen, zärtlichen Kuss hin, der keine forsche Leidenschaft bezeugt, sondern ein Liebesbeweis, der die neu gefundene Zusammengehörigkeit bekräftigt und der ns sagt, dass es okay ist.

Ich spüre die weichen, vollen Lippen meines Bruders, die sich meinen perfekt anpassen, so als wären sie füreinander geschaffen. Ich nehme seinen vertrauten Geschmack war, der mehr verspricht und der mir jegliche Sinne benebelt.

Wir küssen ns so lange, bis auch das letzte bisschen Sauerstoff aus unseren Lungen gewichen ist und alles in uns nach Luft schreit.

Bill weicht als erstes zurück und starrt mir keuchend in die Augen.

Seine Wangen sind noch geröteter als vorhin ohnehin schon. Seine geschwollenen Lippen werden von der Zunge benetzt und schimmern mich bedrohlich an.

Ein Lächeln zaubert sich auf seine Lippen und der Glanz, den ich so liebe, kehrt in seine Augen zurück und sie strahlen mich mit einer unsagbaren Schönheit an.

Ich erwidere sein Lächeln zaghaft. Es ist okay. Wir sind okay. „Also... sind wir jetzt... ein Paar?"

Bill kichert leise und sein Lächeln wird noch sanfter. „Ja."

„Das hört sich so komisch an", muss ich daraufhin grinsend feststellen. „Komisch, aber ich mag es irgendwie."

Als Bill ein ‚Ich auch' von sich gibt, weiß ich, dass ich das richtige getan habe. Mag das hier auch so falsch und erboten sein, es rettet uns ironischerweise vor dem seelischen Untergang.

„Meinst du, du bist jetzt imstande, auf die Bühne zu gehen, Kleiner?"

Als Antwort schmiegt sich mein Bruder fest an mich und schlingt die Arme um meinen Rücken. „Ja, das bin ich. Dank dir."

Ich streichle über seinen Hinterkopf und vergrabe meine Finger in seinen Haaren.

Das zu hören gibt einem noch mehr innere Ruhe. „Wir schaffen das Konzert. Zusammen können wir alles schaffen, Billy."

Wissend um die Wahrheit in diesen Worten verharren wir in der warmen Umarmung, die uns so beruhigt und die für uns eine lebenswichtige Geste ist im Alltag der Realität, die uns immer wieder vor Augen halten wird, dass wir nicht normal sind.

Momentan zählt das Hier und das Jetzt.

Momentan zählen wir und die Wahrheit zwischen uns.

12. passion (Leidenschaft) oder auch einfach ‚Schulz'

Unsere verschwitzten Körper drängen sich dicht aneinander, wirr nach Kontakt suchend, jeder vertieft in seinem Element – meines die Gitarre, Bills der Gesang.

Wir sehen uns mit einem unglaublichen Funkeln der Leidenschaft in die Augen, die sich nicht nur auf das, was sich hier abspielt, begrenzt, sondern auf noch viel mehr. Auf das, was wir uns gegen jede Vernunft erlauben.

Meine Hände schlingen sich um mein Instrument und ich begleite die voluminöse Stimme meines Bruders so intensiv wie noch nie auf der Bühne zuvor.

Das Publikum singt angeheizt jedes Wort mit bei unserem Lied ‚Rette mich'. Begleitet werden wir zudem von Unmengen an Kreischtönen, manche kurz, dennoch schrill und laut, andere wiederum permanent und nicht so hoch in der Stimmlage.

Die Hitze hier auf der Bühne wird schier unerträglich, während jeder unserer Band das volle Programm gibt. Bill und ich nicht nur zu 100, sondern schon zu 120.

Es ist als würde jeder von uns beiden auf seine eigene Weise das neue Glück in die weite Welt hinausverkünden. In Schlüsselbotschaft, versteht sich von selbst.

Bill mit einer Hingabe des schieren Wahnsinns, ich mit einem Sound, der durch Mark und Knochen aller Fans des Gottlieb-Daimler-Stadions hallt und sich in jeder kleinsten Zelle fest verankert.

Unsere Blicke treffen sich zum unzähligsten Mal an diesem heißen Abend, wortlos verkündend, dass es für uns noch nie ein besseres Konzert gegeben hat als heute zu diesem Datum, das eine Wendung in unserem Leben, das so fest miteinander verknüpft ist, bedeutet.

Plötzlich löst sich Bills Körper von meiner Seite und er lässt sich neben mir auf die Knie nieder, was eine Welle entzückter Rufe unserer Fans losbrechen lässt.

Seine Hand streckt sich theatralisch nach mir aus mit einer enormen Dramatik darin, während seine andere Hand verzweifelt das Mikrophon umklammert.

Seine rauchig geschminkten braunen Augen ruhen flehend auf mir und versinken hilflos in meiner Seele, während sich seine Stimme bebend und doch so verdammt erotisch seiner gesamten zitternden Körpergestik anschließt.

„Komm' und rette mich. Ich verbrenne innerlich. Komm' und rette mich. Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich..."

Die Menge bebt und gröhlt noch viel lauter.

Am liebsten würde ich jetzt meine verfluchte Gitarre hinter mich werfen und Bill auf der Stelle hier mitten im Stadion vor den zigtausend Zuschauern flachlegen.

Da ich weiß, dass das nicht geht, zeige ich Bill meine Antwort in einer anderen Form.

Ich überlasse Georg den Moment der Gitarre und meine Hände lösen sich von meinem nun uninteressanten Instrument, um mit mindestens genauso einer verzweifelten Bewegung wie mein Bruder vorhin Bills Hand zu ergreifen, ihn für einen langen, langen Moment anzustarren mit einer nie gekannten Zuneigung und dann zärtlich zu mir nach oben zu ziehen.

Die Menge ist dem Geschrei nach einer Ohnmacht gefährlich nahe. Eine berauschende Ekstase erfüllt das ganze Stadion, ausgehend von zwei Personen, die sich nun in den Armen liegen, die Hände, soweit es die Gitarre zulässt, fest um den Bruder geschlungen und groß auf der Leinwand für alle Fans sichtbar projiziert.

Die Ekstase kehrt zu uns zurück, verschwindet in unseren Augen und bleibt nur für uns noch sichtbar hinter den Sternenspiegeln zurück und wir lösen uns voneinander, um wieder in unsere eigentliche Form zurückzufinden. Dem Hinschmettern eines Konzertes für unsere Fans.

Etwa eine Stunde später finden wir uns in der Stille des Raumes vor, in dem unsere Taschen gelagert sind.

Meine Ohren dröhnen noch immer als Nachwehe von dem betäubenden Sound der vergangenen Minuten. Mein Kopf rauscht gnadenlos und mein Herz kehrt langsam in seinen Ruhezustand zurück, weil das Adrenalin versiegt.

Ausgepowert ist ein gutes Synonym für meinen derzeitigen Zustand.

Gustav nimmt einen großen Schluck Sprudel aus seiner Flasche, um danach laut und deutlich hörbar zu rülpsen, woraufhin eine allgemein bekannte Gestik mit der Hand an der Stirn plus amüsiertem Ausruf namens ‚Schulz' von uns anderen dreien folgt.

Zufrienden grinst er in die Runde und bleibt zwischen Bill und mir hängen.

„Sagt mal, was habt ihr heute eigentlich intus? Ihr seid ja abgegangen als hinge euer Leben von diesem Konzert ab."

Ich muss mich beherrschen, um nicht in ein verräterisches Grinsen zu verfallen und zucke so belanglos wie möglich die Schultern.

„Wir waren halt gut drauf."

„Das hab' ich gemerkt, Alter."

Georg trocknet sich den Schweiß im Gesicht mit einem weißen Handtuch ab. „Lass' sie doch. Wenn's immer so ist, werden wir vielleicht sogar noch erfolgreicher."

Etwas Ironie in der belustigten Stimme ist nicht zu vermeiden, doch ich beschließe, mich heute Abend nicht daran aufzuhängen.

Bill und ich haben diesen Abend noch in Zweisamkeit zu Ende zu bringen und da wäre jetzt Gezanke so unnötig wie ein Kropf.

Stattdessen widme ich mich dem Objekt meiner schlaflosen Nächte, welches momentan damit beschäftigt ist, seine zerzausten Haare durchzukämmen.

Als auch er meinen Blick erwidert, schenken wir uns ein sanftes, kurzes Lächeln. Unnötig, durch Worte abzumachen, dass heute nichts mit einer Aftershowparty läuft. Und noch viel unnötiger, durch Worte zum Ausdruck zu bringen, dass unsere falsche Entscheidung die richtigste war, die wir je getroffen haben, um uns so viel Leid zu ersparen.

Ich setze mich dicht neben meinen Bruder und tue es Gustav gleich, indem ich mir meine PET-Flasche Volvic schnappe und ein paar große Schlucke nehme.

Der Rülpser, der daraufhin folgt, ist um einiges voluminöser und seltsam röhrend im Klang, nicht zu vergessen lauter als der unseres Drummers und ein kurzes Gelächter im Raum folgt, begleitet von einem weiteren ‚Schulz'.

Wann wir diese Eigenart ablegen werden, ist mir ein Rätsel und ich wage zu behaupten, dass es nicht in absehbarer Zeit ein Ende finden wird.

Diese seltsame Masche hat sogar bei unseren weiblichen Fans Anklang gefunden, die stolzerweise, um nicht zu sagen verwunderlicherweise ihre Videos mit den Trophäenrülpsern ins Youtube stellen, um so ihre Ähnlichkeit mit uns zu beweisen. Verrückte Leute.

Wenn wir jedoch nicht öffentlich rülpsen würden, dann täten sie es wohl auch nicht und würden über diese Unmanier schmipfen und die Nasen rümpfen, so wie es sich für Damen gehört.

Das macht mir wieder einmal klar, wie viel Gruppenzwang es gibt. Und dass ich froh bin, mich dagegengestellt zu haben, indem ich mir erlaube, eine Beziehung mit meinem Zwilling zu führen.

Ich drehe den Kopf und beobachte, wie Bill seine Haare nun mittlerweile doch bezwungen hat und sie trotzdem liebevoll weiterkämmt.

Er bemerkt meine ihm gewidmete Aufmerksamkeit und hebt die Augenbrauen. „Was?"

Da das Folgende nicht für andere Ohren als die meines Bruder bestimmt ist, beuge ich mich so weit zu ihm vor, dass ich flüstern kann, ohne von Bill überhört zu werden.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Park, in dem wir letztens waren?"

Einen Moment lang verzieht er nachdenklich die Miene und man kann förmlich sehen wie ihm die Erinnerung an die Stirn knallt.

„Ja, klar, was soll damit sein?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. „Hast du Lust da nachher nochmal mit mir hinzugehen?"

„Was? Um diese Zeit? Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht."  
Er will noch etwas hinzufügen, doch ihm kommt derselbe Gedanke wie mir.

„Na und? Ist doch toll. Dann sind wir alleine."

Ein entspanntes Lächeln besiegt nun seine Irritation im Gesicht. „Okay. Aber lass' uns vorher noch duschen, ja?"

„Klar."

Wie zwei Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht schleichen wir uns hastig aus dem Hotel, im Schutz von Sonnenbrille und Mütze bzw. Cap.

Bill sieht sich verunsichert um, die seidigen Haare unruhig bei den ängstlichen Bewegungen mitschwingend.

„Bist du sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war, den anderen nur einen Zettel unter der Türe durchzuschieben?"

Ich sehe ihn knapp von der Seite an und gehe hektisch weiter den Gehweg entlang.

„Klar, oder hast du Lust, ins Kreuzverhör einer endlosen Fragerei genommen zu werden?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

Dass unser jetziges Handeln noch Konsequenzen haben wird, liegt freilich auf der Hand. Spätestens morgen früh wird die Strafpredigt von David unsere Ohren wachklingeln. Aber daran mag jetzt keiner von uns beiden denken. Liegt doch ein Stück Zweisamkeit vor uns, begleitet von der schützenden Nacht. Und wenn man bedenkt, unter welchen Umständen wir uns dies genehmigen, ist man bereit, todesmutig jegliches Risiko und jegliche Konsequenz auf sich zu nehmen.

Ein paar schiefe Blicke von uns passierenden Menschen kreuzen ihre Wege mit unseren Klamotten.

Meine Hand greift die meines Zwillings und ich ziehe ihn schneller hinter mir her, während ich innerlich hoffe und bete, dass uns erstens niemand erkennt und zweitens uns niemand folgt.

Doch wir scheinen Glück zu haben. Das Nachtleben Berlins schließt seine Arme schützend um uns in Form von schwach bleuchteten Gehwegen und ablenkenden riesigen Plakaten, auf denen sich in den buntesten Farben einige Models präsentieren, um die neueste Mode anzupreisen, die sich galant um die zierlichen, viel zu dürren Körper schlingt.

Der Weg in den Park kommt mir viel weiter vor als letztes Mal. Und viel gefährlicher. Mein Kopf spinnt sich die wildesten Sachen zusammen, was sich dann insofern äußert, dass jeder Passant ein potentieller Paparazzi ist, hinter jeden Ecke ein gieriger Journalist lauert und in jedem vorbeiziehenden Auto ein dämlicher Fotograf sitzt.

Irgendwann sehen wir das erlösende Schild, das uns den Weg zum Ziel anzeigt mit der schriftlichen Versicherung, dass es nun nur noch hundert Meter sind, bis wir ankommen werden.

„Endlich!", stöhnt Bill meine Gedanken aus.

Als wir schließlich vor dem Weg in die künstlich angelegte Natur stehen, werfe ich einen prüfenden Blick in das gesamte Blickfeld, um sicherzustellen, dass wir alleine sind. „Scheint leer zu sein."

Nun ist es Bill, der vorangeht und mich hinter sich herzieht. „Komm' schon."

Ich lasse mich nicht zweimal bitten und folge meinem Zwilling, benebelt von seiner zärtlichen Aufforderung.

Wir passieren die Bank, auf der wir letztes Mal saßen, doch Bill will offensichtlich weiter.

Da ich mir denken kann, dass er nicht unbedingt auf einer Bank sitzen will, halte ich Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Plätzchen, wo wir ungestört sind, während ich meine störende Sonnenbrille abnehme und Bill mich imitiert, indem er es mir gleichtut plus der Mütze, die er noch zusätzlich trägt.

Durch die wiedergewonnene Sicht finde ich dann ein geeignetes Plätzchen in Form einer Ansammlung von Bäumen mitten in der großen Wiese vor, die flankiert werden von einigen niedrigen Büschen.

Meine Hand drückt die des Zwillings und Bill stoppt abrupt und sieht mich fragend an, dann folgt er mit den Augen meiner Hand, die verkündend auf den auserwählten Platz deutet. „Hier."

Neugierig und kein bisschen zu schnell für meinen Geschmack steuert er auf die auserkorene Stelle zu. „Wow, das ist ja total geschützt."

Die unbewusste Anerkennung, die ich für meine Idee bekomme, lässt mich schmunzeln. „Gefällt's dir?"

Bill nickt ehrfürchtig und lässt den Blick schnell umherschweifen, so als könnte er dieses Plätzchen nicht schnell genug in seinem Kopf abspeichern, das so viel Schutz bietet und trotzdem der neugierigen Mondscheibe eine Möglichkeit bietet, uns von den Himmelsgefilden herab zu betrachten.

Elegant schlängelt mein Bruder sich zwschen den Büschen hindurch und seine Hüften bewegen sich dabei verführerisch langsam.

Er dreht den Kopf so weit er kann über die Schulter und wirft mir einen unschuldigen und gleichzeitig so verruchten Blick zu.

Die Haare umspielen dabei seine schmalen Schultern und die ausgeprägten Schulterblätter, die sich durch sein enges weißes Oberteil abzeichnen.

Sein blasses Gesicht wirkt im Mondlicht fast weiß, während die Augen durch die schwarze Schminke – die er übrigens nur für mich und den jetzigen Anlass noch einmal heute Abend aufgetragen hat - hervorstechen und ihm das Aussehen einer zierlichen Porzellanpuppe geben.

Es kostet mich eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, statt über ihn herzufallen dicht vor ihn zu stehen und die Hand an seine Wange zu legen.

Und es kostet mich fast genauso viel Überwindung, ihn jetzt nicht einfach wild zu küssen.

Mein Bruder lächelt mich unsicher an. Offensichtlich kann er mich gerade nicht einschätzen, was aber eigentlich eher selten vorkommt.

Normalerweise können wir in den Augen des Bruders besser lesen als in jedem offenen Buch.

Und dass Bill es momentan nicht kann, scheint ihn zu verunsichern.

Ich zeige ihm, dass es okay ist, indem ich entspannt lächle, während meine Hand in seine Haare greift und sie zärtlich liebkost.

Und sofort löst sich jegliche Unsicherheit sowohl aus seinen Augen als auch aus seiner Haltung und weicht einer über ihn hereinbrechenden Glückseligkeit, die sich in seiner ganzen Aura bemerkbar macht und auch auf mich übergreift, um mir ein Gefühl tiefen Wohlbehagens in der Magengegend zu bescheren.

Das Ganze wird dann noch getoppt von dem atemberaubenden Anblick, den mir mein jüngerer Zwilling bietet im Momente der ehrfürchtigen Zweisamkeit.

Jeder Strahl des Mondlichtes verfängt sich gierig auf seiner blassen Haut, um sie noch viel kostbarer in unschuldigem Weiß schimmern zu lassen als jeder Diamant in all seinen vielen Facetten und seine Haare noch viel edler als jeder dunkle Samtstoff dieser Welt.

Es ist einer der Momente, in denen ich mir klar werde, dass ich Bill mit niemandem auf der Welt teilen will. Weil er zu mir gehört. Weil wir schon von Geburt an füreinander bestimmt waren. Wir wurden in diese Welt hineingeboren als zwei Körper, die im Geiste untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind auf alle Ewigkeit. Auf Gedeih und Verderben.

Ich schlucke all die Erkenntnis hinab und lasse meine Augen langsam über den schmächtien Körper meines Bruders schweifen, bis ich schließlich in seinen Augen innehalte.

Ich bin kein Mensch der Romantik. Aber ich weiß, dass Bill es sehr wohl ist. Und dass jetzt ein Kompliment angebracht ist - und zwar ein gutes.

Ich brauche nicht lange zu überlegen, also atme ich kurz durch, um mir den Satz zurechtzulegen.

„Bill, du bist so unglaublich schön."

Meine tiefe Bewunderung in der Stimme entschädigt ihn für die doch etwas karge Wortwahl, denn er setzt ein verlegenes Lächeln auf.

„Danke."

Da ich kein Mensch vieler Worte bin wie mein Gehirn mir eben mal wieder großartig bewiesen hat, fackle ich nicht lange und ehe ich mich versehe, liegen meine Lippen auf denen meines zierlicheren Ebenbildes, die sich so sehr meinen eigenen anpassen und mir nur aufs neue beweisen, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind.

Unsere Arme schlingen sich fest umeinander und der feurige Tanz unserer Lippen und Zungen nimmt seinen fatalen Lauf, unaufhaltsam und voll brennender Ekstase an der Stelle der Verbindung beginnend und sich restlos verteilend in unsere bebenden Leiber.

Die Kälte der Nacht weicht unserer aufkommenden Hitze, die uns einhüllt in einen Feuerkreis der Lust, in dem wir den heißen Fokus darstellen.

Bills weiche Lippen ergeben sich erregt den meinen, die sie fordernd jagen und dann wieder von ihnen ablassen, um sie aufs neue ins Fadenkreuz der Raserei zu nehmen.

Das metallische Geräusch unserer aufeinandertreffenden Piercings ist im ersten Moment ungewohnt, im anderen dann wieder aufregend und sehr willkommen, je öfter es zu vernehmen ist.

Meine Hände werden von selbst tätig, indem sie hinabwandern in die südlichen Gefilden von Bills Rücken und an ihrem Ziel, den Pobacken, stehenbleiben, um dort ein zärtliches Streicheln und Kneten zu beginnen, was verlockend erotische Laute aus seinem heißen Mund hervorruft.

Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze windet er sich meinen Händen entgegen, bittend ohne Worte um mehr.

Und ich bin mehr als nur gewillt, ihm diese Bitte zu erfüllen. Es sieht eher so aus als müsste ich vergehen, wenn ich nicht mehr für ihn – und natürlich auch für mich - tun könnte.

Gierig greife ich immer wieder in Bills Po, Stück für Stück mit weniger Beherrschung.

Seine Hände, die meinen Rücken abwechselnd streicheln und dann wieder krallen, bemerke ich schon kaum mehr als meine rechte Hand mutig zwischen seine Spalte den Weg findet und dann tiefer.

Bill löst unseren wirren Zungenkampf und keucht scharf gegen meine Lippen. Was zur Folge hat, dass ich mich nun ungehindert seinem Hals widmen kann, den er mir bereitwillig mit einem Kopfdrehen zur Seite anbietet.

Das Feuer der Lust schlägt immer höhere Flammen in unseren Körpern und mutiert zu einem fast greifbaren Knistern zwischen uns.

Bill windet sich mir immer heftiger entgegen. „Tom... Tom, oh bitte schlaf' mit mir."

Mein ganzes Ich bis in die kleinste Zelle schreit ein mehr als eindeutiges ‚ja' auf dieses sündige Flehen. Ja, vereinigt euch. Tut es. Verbindet euch zu einem Ganzen. Werdet eins.

Und so hebe ich, gefügig dem Willen meiner Lust, Bill mit einem geschickten Griff auf die Arme und trage ihn bis unter den nächstbesten Baum, der mir in die Quere kommt, um ihn sanft in das darunter wachsende Moos zu legen.

Mein Bruder lässt die Arme fest um mich geschlungen, sodass wir die kostbare Nähe nicht unterbrechen und uns immerzu ansehen.

Pures Verlangen spiegelt sich in den braunen Augen, die mir so vertraut sind und die so viel Liebe ausdrücken, die er für mich aufbringt, verstrickt in endlosen Ketten der Sünde, die uns beide immer fester umschlingen ohne Aussicht auf eine Befreiung auf alle verdammte Ewigkeit hin.

„Ich liebe dich", sprudelt eine tiefe Ehrlichkeit aus mir heraus und es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass mein Bruder sie wahrnimmt, denn eine seiner Hände streichelt daraufhin zärtlich durch meine Dreads und verschwindet in meinem Nacken, um mich näher an ihn zu ziehen und in einen leidenschaftlichen, langen und innigen Kuss zu verwickeln, den ich auskoste als hinge mein Leben davon ab.

Meine Hand schiebt sich in dessen unter den Saum seines taillierten Shirts und schiebt es einige Zentimeter nach oben, um freies Spiel des Streichelns um seinen Nabel zu haben.

Bill lächelt genussvoll in den Kuss hinein und raunt mir ein sanftes Schnurren gegen die feuchten Lippen. Sein Atem bleibt als stiller Zeuge auf ihnen liegen und kühlt sie zärtlich.

Ein weiterer Blick voller Zuneigung in des Bruders Augen folgt, um die Szene perfekt abzurunden für unsere eigene zweisame Show.

Dann widme ich mich der südlicheren Region des Körpers, der allein mir gehört und den ich mehr verehre als man den schönsten Frauenkörper der Welt jemals begehren könnte.

Ich platziere zärtliche Küsse um den Bauchnabel meines Bruders, was zur Folge hat, dass er leise seufzt, mir seinen schlanken Unterkörper entgegendrückt und die Schenkel an meine Seiten schmiegt.

Der Mond gesellt sich unserem Treiben hinzu, indem er mit Bills Hüftknochen ein Schauspiel des Lichts und Schattens beginnt, das sich bei jeder Bewegung mal mehr und mal weniger deutlich auf der blassen, weichen Haut abzeichnet.

Einzig und allein sein Sternentattoo sticht aus der Fülle der blassen Schönheit heraus und funkelt mich mit einer verführerischen Frechheit an.

Unmöglich, dass es etwas schöneres gibt als so einen Moment der völligen Hingabe zweier Menschen, die sich länger kennen als sie auf der Welt sind und eine tiefere Zuneigung zueinander hegen als alle Liebenden, die einmal jemanden mehr als ihr eigenes Leben geliebt haben.

Unmöglich, dass jemand außer uns jemals etwas so Intensives fühlt, das weit über alle Grenzen der Leidenschaft hinausgeht und den Himmel auf die Erde holt in Umarmung der begehrenden Ekstase, die jeglichen Verstand außer Funktion setzt.

Unmöglich, dass es eine tiefere Bindung gibt als die zwischen zwei Wesen, die so gleich und so unterschiedlich sind, dass sie das Yin und Yang eines Lebens vervollkommnen und alle anderen Personen um sie herum verblassen in ihrer maßlosen Nichtigkeit.

Meine Finger finden den schillernden Gürtel meines jüngeren Zwillings und beginnen, ihn verführerisch langsam zu lösen, um danach seine Jeans ebenfalls zu öffnen und Bill vollendet das Ganze, indem er sich, einer Schlange gleich, elegant aus all seinen Stoffen der unteren Körperregion herauswindet. Langsam, fast schon provokant lasziv mir gegenüber. Doch ich weiß, dass es jetzt keiner Eile bedarf. Diese Nacht gehört nur uns beiden und dem Mond, der das Schauspiel als einziger beobachtet, stillschweigend unsere Sünde duldend und vergebend in seinem alles reinigenden Licht der Wahrheit.

Bill setzt sich auf und macht es mir so leichter, ihm nun auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück auszuziehen, bevor er mir dann seinerseits mein XXL-Shirt entwedet. Und im Moment als es meinen Oberkörper verlässt, finden sich unsere Lippen wieder und prallen gierig aufeinander als hätten wir diese Küsse ein Leben lang vermisst und müssten alles in dieser Sekunde nachholen, um keinen jämmerlichen Tod der Einsamkeit zu erleiden.

Mir kommen in einem kurzen Moment, in dem mich die Klarheit einholt ein paar Zeilen des Liedes ‚Little wonders' von Rob Thomas in den Sinn.

„_It's the heart that really matters in the end."_

„Time falls away, but these small hours still remain." 

Der Kerl hat recht. Er hat verdammt recht. Das Herz ist, was zählt. Und Moment wie dieser sind es, die bleiben und niemals vergessen werden.

Und darum muss man sie nutzen. Weil sie alles sind, was das Leben eines Menschen prägt. Und dabei ist es egal, ob die Liebe verboten ist oder nicht.

Bills Hände finden den Saum meiner Baggy und öffnen sie zitternd. Meine Hände legen sich beruhigend auf sie.

Unser Blick trifft sich. Und ich sage ihm ohne auch nur ein Wort, dass es okay ist. Dass das hier unsere Nacht ist. Dass sie uns niemand nehmen wird. Und dass wir alle Zeit der Welt für unsere Vereinigung haben.

Er versteht mich. Wie könnte er auch nicht? Wenn nicht er mich verstünde, wer denn dann?

Ich helfe ihm dabei, mir die restliche Kleidung zu entledigen und werfe die vielen Stoffe achtlos zur Seite. Für die nächste Zeit haben sie mehr als nur ausgedient.

Unsere im Mondlicht weißlich wirkenden, nackten Körper finden sich sehnsüchtig und klammern sich aneinander, um zu vergewissern, dass das hier kein Traum ist, den wir in schlaflosen Nächten der kühnen Fantasie gehegt haben, sondern pure Wirklichkeit in all ihren Facetten.

Hände finden abstrakte Wege über den Körper des Gegenübers, Lippen finden ihr Ebenbild, Herzen beginnen einen schnellen Takt der Gleichheit anzuschlagen, während Gedachtes unter der erdrückenden Last ungestillter Begierde verschwindet.

Das Hitze-Barometer in unseren Körpern steigt rasend und wir nehmen die kalte Luft auf unserer brennenden Haut gar nicht mehr wahr, viel zu vertieft in dem unwirklichen, intensiven Kontakt zueinander.

Die Glut sammelt sich in den Körpermitten als ich ein langsames, anzügliches Reiben meines Unterkörpers an dem meines Bruders beginne.

Bills Augen schließen sich aufgrund der ihn überwältigenden Gefühle und seine Handflächen streichen hinab über meinen Rücken, um mich noch näher an ihn zu pressen und somit noch mehr Wahnsinn durch unsere Körper zu treiben.

Mein Reiben wird heftiger, mein Glied schmerzhaft hart und nach Erlösung suchend. Was dann noch extremer wird durch jeden so sündig erregten Laut, der über die Lippen meines Zwillings dringt als Antwort auf meine forschen Reibungen an seinem Unterleib.

Seine Erregung hat ebenfalls eine beachtliche Härte angenommen und ich befürchte, dass für orales Vorspiel auch heute kein bis kaum Platz ist.

Trotzdem schlängle ich mich mit unzähligen Küssen an seinem Körper hinab und halte über seinem Glied inne, um es zärtlich mit den Fingern zu liebkosen, bevor ich zögernd daran lecke.

Das antwortende Stöhnen Bills ist um einiges lauter als alle vorherigen bisher und er verkrampft seinen ganzen Körper mit einer verzwungenen Brutalität, um den Oberkörper aufzurichten. „Nicht, sonst komme ich viel zu früh."

Ich lächle ihn beruhigend an. „Ist doch okay, wir haben Zeit."

Mein Zwilling schüttelt abweisend den Kopf, während seine Haare im Takt mitschwingen und die Schultern zärtlich umspielen.

„Nein, ich will kommen, wenn du... wenn du _in_ mir bist."

Seine Röte im Gesicht und der ernste Blick aus den funkelnden Augen versichern mir, dass er es tatsächlich so möchte. Dass es sein Wunsch ist.

Ein Beweis mehr für mich wie romantisch Bill veranlagt ist. Er macht keine halben Sachen – auch hier nicht – und will mich ganz spüren oder gar nicht. Auch hier zeigt er eine seiner weiblicheren Facetten.

Ich muss lächeln, da mir diese Einstellung sehr zusagt. „Okay."

Mein Lächeln springt auf die Lippen des Bruders über, um sich dort ebenfalls breitzumachen.

Ich richte meinen Oberkörper wieder ganz auf und sehe Bill in die Augen, um ihm wortlos durch meinen ehrlichen Blick zu versichern, dass er mir vertrauen kann, weil ich ihm niemals wehtun würde. „Dreh' mir den Rücken zu."

Gehorsam dreht Bill sich um, den Oberkörper ins Moos verlagert und präsentiert mir den schmalen Rücken, hinter dessen dünner Haut sich die Rippen und Wirbelsäule deutlich abzeichnen, darunter die wohligen Rundungen der knackigen Pobacken, über die ich liebevoll streichle.

Er weiß vermutlich gar nicht wie sehr mich sein williger Anblick benebelt und meine Gier, ihn rücksichtslos zu nehmen, maßlos anspornt.

Um ihn an das neue Gefühl, das ihn schon sehr bald einholen wird, zu gewöhnen, lehne ich mich von hinten auf ihn, sodass der vordere Teil meines Körpers seinen Rücken berührt.

Er gibt etwas nach und lehnt sich bereitwillig etwas weiter nach unten und ich streiche seine Haare zur Seite, um auf die freie Schulterpartie einen Kuss platzieren zu können, den er mit einem Schnurren quittiert.

Ich lege meine Finger an seine Lippen und er weiß, was zu tun ist als er sie in seine feuchte Mundhöhle aufnimmt und mit der Zunge umspielt, um sie mit Speichel zu benetzen.

Als es genug ist, entziehe ich meine Finger und positioniere meinen Unterleib hinter ihm so, dass meine Hand zwischen uns Platz hat, um seine Öffnung liebevoll massieren zu können, um danach erst einen und nach einem kurzen Moment auch den zweiten Finger eindringen zu lassen.

Dieses Mal verspannt Bill sich nicht und wölbt sich mir mit einem Seufzen entgegen. Er hat bereits Gefallen an dem Penetrieren gefunden und scheint dieses Gefühl auch nicht mehr missen zu wollen.

Seine Finger greifen wohlig ins Moos und sein Atem wird flacher in ungeduldiger Erwartung kommender Dinge.

Und ich enttäusche ihn nicht. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung löse ich meine Finger aus ihm, um mich kurz darauf auch schon wieder dicht hinter ihm zu platzieren.

Jetzt ist es wieder soweit. Als hätten wir keine Lehre aus dem letzten Erlebnis gezogen, das so falsch war, verharren wir selbst dieses zweite Mal in bebender Erregung beieinander, süchtig nach einer Vereinigung, die von der Welt missachtet und nicht geduldet wird, trotzend all den Geboten und Regeln, die man uns aufgebürdet hat und denen wir durch die untersagte Handlung unser Missfallen kundtun.

Als ich in Bill eindringe, weiß ich, dass ich es wieder und wieder tun werde. Die Gefühle, die mich aufgrund dieser warmen Enge umhüllen, brennen sich scharf in meinen Körper wie unauslöschbare Male und versichern mir, dass auch eine verbotene Handlung wie diese schön sein kann als würde man den Rand des Himmels durchstreifen und ein Stück Ewigkeit davon mit auf die Erde nehmen.

Ich gebe diesen unglaublichen Eindrücken in Form eines rauen Stöhnens Ausdruck und greife Bills Hüften fester, um mein Eindringen noch zu erleichtern.

„Oh Gott", kommt es mit lusterfülltem Seufzen unter mir und spornt an, mich noch tiefer in diesen perfekten Körper vorzuwagen, immer tiefer, bis ich glaube, ganz in ihm zu versinken.

Bills Atem ist nun fast hechelnd, doch er beruhigt sich wieder etwas als er die Intensität der Vereinigung auf sich wirken lässt.

Dieses Mal ist es keine Sache, von der wir denken, dass sie einmalig ist.

Dieses Mal ist es kein schüchternes Erobern der Gefühle des Bruders.

Dieses Mal ist es eine Verbindung, die wir beide bewusst herbeigesehnt haben.

Dieses Mal ist es kein verboten ausgekosteter Sex, sondern eine Nacht, in der wir Liebe machen.

Eine meiner Hände legt sich auf den bebenden Rücken meines Bruders und streichelt zärtlich entlang der Wirbel, um ihm zu zeigen, dass alles okay ist.

Bills Oberkörper senkt sich nun völlig ins Moos, um mir Spielraum zu geben und gleichzeitig als stille Aufforderung, ihn doch endlich zu ficken. Und zwar so heftig, dass wir daran vergehen.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran jagen mir ein Dutzend Schauer gleichzeitig den Rücken hinab und erwecken eine neue Welle glutheißer Flammen der Lust, die mich von inner her verzehren.

Ich ziehe mich ziemlich weit zurück, um daraufhin wieder tief in Bills zierlichen Körper zu stoßen, was ein kapitulierendes Stöhnen zur Folge hat, das Bill am Rande seiner Ausgeliefertheit willig von sich gibt, parallel zu seinem verlangenden Entgegendrücken, das mich um mehr anfleht.

Mit den letzte Zügen klaren Verstandes lehne ich mich mit meiner Frontseite gegen Bills Rücken, eine Hand über seinen Bauch streichelnd, die andere an seiner Hüfte ruhend und ihn in Position haltend.

Das Gefühl von Körper an Körper in Vollkommenheit erfüllt unsere ganze Umgebung und gibt sie einem unauslöschbaren Brand preis, in dessen Mitte sich zwei engst verbundene Körper befinden, dicht an dicht beieinander, um der untersagten Begierde Raum zu geben.

Wieder und wieder ziehe ich mich in meiner aufkommenden Ekstase aus der wohligen Wärme, die mich umgibt, zurück, um aufs Neue Bills Körper zu erobern, der sich kaum gegen mich behaupten kann und stattdessen ergeben duldet, dass ich wieder und wieder in ihn eindringe, um meine Gier tief in ihm zu begraben.

Wirres, verzerrtes Stöhnen dringt über unsere Lippen als die Flammen der Leidenschaft uns von innen heraus verzehren und eine Asche der Ekstase hinterlassen, die uns mit jedem kalten Windzug mehr und mehr dem Gipfel entgegenträgt.

Die Verbindung, die uns beide umfängt, ist so unwirklich schön, dass es fast einem Traum gleicht, der niemals ausgesprochen werden darf.

Es ist das, was wir beide gesucht haben und was unser Band zueinander so festigt, dass es uns droht die Luft abzuschnüren.

Dieses Einssein, das innigste zu teilen, was man mit einem Menschen überhaupt teilen kann, so als würden aus zwei Körpern ein einziger in seiner Perfektheit.

Meine Stöße werden schneller, heftiger, unser Stöhnen lauter im Gleichtakt zu dem Rhythmus, den ich unserer Leidenschaft vorgebe.

Bill dreht aufgrund meines Gewichtes und seiner daraus resultierenden Nähe zum Boden den Kopf zur Seite. Seine Hände krallen sich fester in das Moos, um seiner Erregung einen fühlbaren Ausdruck zu geben.

Die schwarz umrandeten Augen schließen sich hingebungsvoll und ich könnte ihn stundenlang dabei beobachten in dieser Position und dem genussvollen Ausdruck, der sich in seinem ganzen verschwitzten Gesicht widerspiegelt und mir zeigt wie sehr diese Vereinigung braucht.

Meine zweite Hand findet hektisch wieder an ihren Platz an Bills Hüfte zurück und meine Stöße werden immer härter, sich jeder Kontrolle entziehend, die mich bis eben noch in Schach halten konnte und nun von meiner Gier erdrückt wird.

Wir verschmelzen mit jedem einzelnen Stoßen immer mehr zu einem Ganzen, wieder zu einem Körper, erfüllt von all der Liebe, die wir füreinander empfinden im vollkommensten Moment unseres Lebens als Yin und Yang.

Alles um mich herum schwindet und es gibt nur noch uns beide und unsere Lust, die so unersättlich ist und ich mache weiter und weiter, begrabe mich tief in Bill, wieder und wieder und unser Stöhnen wird lauter, bis es dann endlich soweit ist.

Unser Höhepunkt bricht fast gleichzeitig über uns herein, wobei mein Bruder den Anfang macht und sich inmitten seinen Schauern, die über ihn kommen, verkrampft und einen atemlosen Schrei ausstößt.

Gefolgt von meinem Orgasmus, der über mich hereinbricht wie ein gnadenloser Tsunami und an meinen Grundfesten rüttelt, bis mich heiße Seligkeit überkommt und mich mit letzten kräftigen Stößen in Bills Körper ergießen lässt.

Ich muss mich mit beiden Händen neben meinem Bruder abstzützen, um nicht auf seinem zierlichen Körper zusammenzubrechen.

Bebend halten wir unsere Positionen, während die Umgebung langsam wieder eine dunkle Form annimmt, die erhellt wird durch die weiße Mondscheibe, die uns immer noch beobachtet.

Warmer Schweiß befindet sich zwischen unseren Körpern, wie ich nun feststelle. Und das trotz der kühlen Luft. Wir sind wirklich verrückt.

Ein träger Kuss auf die schmale Schulter, dazu bin ich noch fähig, bevor ich mich langsam aus Bill löse und ihn sofort in eine Umarmung ziehe auf dem weichen, würzig duftenden Moos, das den Duft von frischer Liebe noch zusätzlich spickt.

Jetzt sind keine Worte nötig. Was wir zum Ausdruck bringen wollten, haben wir getan.

Meine Hände schließen sich um Bills Rücken und seinen Hinterkopf, was er mit einem Anschmiegen in meine Halsbeuge quittiert.

Unser Blick richtet sich gen Himmel und ich nehme jetzt erst wahr, wie viel Gesellschaft der Mond bekommen hat. Ein Meer aus weißen Sternen, die sich in einen schwarzen Himmelsmantel geworfen haben, alle zugegen, um dieses verbotene Schauspiel zu betrachten. Ohne auch nur ein Wort der Verachtung. Ohne auch nur einen Ton an Spott.

Ich ziehe Bill noch fester an mich. Das hier ist unsere Nacht.

Und es gibt nichts auf der Welt, das ich mit diesem Abend tauschen würde.

Wir sehen uns wortlos an. Und wissen, dass wir soeben den Pakt des Lebens geschlossen haben. Den Pakt gegen die Welt.

13. Epilog

Ich weiß nicht, wie spät es ist, aber wir müssen schon sehr lange hier sitzen, denn man hört nur noch einzelne Autos in der Ferne vorbeifahren.

Alle anderen Geräusche sind mittlerweile nach und nach verstummt.

Die Stadt schläft unter den wachsamen Augen des Mondes und der vielen Sterne am Himmelszelt, das sein Kleid der Nacht über die Welt ausgebreitet hat.

Es liegt noch immer ein Zauber über uns, der still herabrieselt und uns in eine tiefe Ruhe bettet.

Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Bill, als könnte jede heftige Bewegung diese Stille zerstören.

Seine großen Augen betrachten ehrfürchtig die funkelnden Lichter über uns.

Die zierlichen Halsmuskeln treten bei jeder Bewegung hervor und umspielen die darüberliegende dünne Haut.

Er scheint eins mit dem Mondlicht zu sein. Jeder Schatten an ihm ist an der richtigen Stelle, jedes weiße Blitzen seiner Haut schimmert mir wohlwollend entgegen.

Es ist nun bestimmt schon über eine Stunde her, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben und Bill ist immer noch genauso schön wie in dem Moment als wir uns geliebt haben. Als er verschwitzt nach Atem gerungen hat. Als er diesen unglaublich leidenschaftlichen Ausdruck in seinen wunderschönen Augen hatte. Als er all seine Emotionen für mich aufgebracht hat.

Meine Hand legt sich auf seine, die merklich kühler geworden ist.

Wie in Zeitlupe dreht auch er den Kopf und unsere Blicke treffen sich aus erschöpften, fast schwarzen Augen, die aber gleichzeitig von überschwänglicher Glückseligkeit und Geborgenheit erzählen.

Es sind keine Worte nötig, um meinen Kuss zu bewirken, den ich mir anmaße als Ausdruck meiner Unfähigkeit, was ich fühle in Worte zu fassen.

Bill schließt die Augen und ergibt sich meinen so viel erzählenden Lippen, die seine zärtlich betasten, liebkosen und wärmen.

Keiner von uns hat das Bedürfnis, den Kuss zu intensivieren. Die Leidenschaft gibt der Zärtlichkeit den Vortritt.

Ich weiche nur wenige Zentimeter zurück als wir die nötige kalte Luft in unsere Lungen atmen.

Die Zunge meines Bruders leckt über seine geschwollenen Lippen als wolle er meinen Geschmack noch ein letztes Mal kosten, bevor er versiegt.

Eine lange friedliche Stille folgt, in denen wir in den Seelenspiegeln unseres genetischen Ebenbildes versinken, die einen mit einer leichten Eleganz entführen in eine Seifenblase des Wohlbehagens, die alle Schlechtigkeit, die wir wohlwissend getrieben haben, außen vor lässt und uns für eine kleine Ewigkeit von all der Last, die auf uns ruht, befreit.

Wir wissen genau, dass wir diese Sanktion nur in den Augen des Bruders finden werden. Nirgendwo sonst wird man uns vergeben. Nirgendwo sonst finden wir unseren Seelenfrieden.

Meine Hand findet Bills kalte Wange und bleibt ruhig auf ihr liegen.

Er rührt sich nicht. Nur sein Blick wird verräterisch weich und ruht so unendlich vergebend auf mir. Er sieht darüber hinweg, dass ich ihn befleckt habe. Er sieht darüber hinweg, dass ich seinen Körper entweiht habe. Er sieht darüber hinweg, dass ich ihn in eine unverzeihliche Sünde verstrickt habe, auf die die Strafe des Höllenfeuers steht, das unsere schuldigen Körper verzehren wird auf alle Ewigkeit hin.

All das nimmt er mit einem einzigen Blick bereitwillig auf sich. Weil er weiß, dass ich daran zerbrechen würde, wenn wir unsere Gefühle nicht erlauben. Und weil er ebenfalls daran vergehen würde.

Das Blut des Bruders ist es, das durch den Körper fließt, den wir so begehren, entgegen aller Grenzen, entgegen aller Vernunft, entgegen jeglichen Verboten.

Und trotzdem sind die Gefühle da. Unbeugsam. Unaufhaltsam. Lodernd. Unauslöschbar.

„Ich liebe dich, Tom."

Bills Worte sind ein atemloses Hauchen mit dem kalten Wind und doch dringen sie warm und zärtlich an mein Ohr, um dort ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Eine Welle Glückshormone durchströmt meinen Körper, beginnend an der Stelle, an der sich meine Hand und Bills Haut berühren, dann verteilend über die Adern in jede einzelne Zelle meines Körpers.

Mein Bruder erwartet keine Antwort, die ich ihm ohnehin nicht bieten könnte. Er weiß, dass ich dasselbe für ihn empfinde.

Unsere Herzen schlagen zu gleich als dass er es nicht merken könnte. Unser Geist ist zu sehr verbunden als dass er es nicht spüren würde.

Ich lächle. Er erwidert die Geste.

Das hier ist Unendlichkeit. Nichts als die pure Unendlichkeit. Ein Stück Leben, das lebenswert ist trotz all den Steinen, die man in den Weg gelegt bekommen hat im Angesicht dieser falschen Liebe, die man als eineiiger Zwilling nie vor jemandem verheimlichen könnte.

Ich taste meinen jüngeren Bruder mit den Augen ab. „Bist du müde?"

„Mhm." Langsames Nicken. Es wird Zeit. Die Nacht ist nicht für die Menschen gedacht.

Sie ist dazu da, um das schändliche Treiben einzelner sündiger Personen mit einem schwarzen Kleid zu bedecken, damit niemand das falsche Tun bemerkt.

Die Nacht ist unser bester Freund. In ihrem Schutze können wir uns fallenlassen. So wie jetzt.

Langsam erhebe ich mich unter der großen Eiche aus dem weichen Moos und halte meinem Bruder die Hand hin, die er lächelnd ergreift, um sich von mir hochziehen zu lassen.

Die Berührung unserer Hände wird nicht gelöst. Finger verhaken sich fester ineinander, Blicke treffen sich aus Augen voller Zuneigung.

Mit langsamen Schritten verlassen wir unser verstecktes Nest und betreten den Weg, der sich durch den einsamen Park schlängelt.

Mir kommt es vor als würden wir stets langsamer werden, denn sobald wir den Ausgang des Parks erreichen werden, wird der Zauber brechen und die Realität uns einholen. Die Realität, in der es kein Händehalten geben wird, keine Küsse, keine Blicke voller Liebe, die man sich unverstohlen zuwerfen kann.

Wir sind bereit, all das auf uns zu nehmen. Wir sind bereit, in der Realität auf das zu verzichten, was wir uns so sehr wünschen. Wir sind bereit, ein Leben voller Entbehrungen am Tage auf uns zu nehmen, um in die Nacht flüchten zu können, die uns vor dem Vergehen retten wird.

Dazu ist kein einziges Wort nötig. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Das Leben ist nicht fair zu uns. Damit müssen wir leben.

Wir werden es schaffen. Irgendwie. Weil wir einander haben. Und was brauchen wir mehr?

Ende


End file.
